Love in Dark Realm
by TheChaoticAngeL
Summary: Summary inside... No Clow Cards involved. It's just a matter of vampire love. 17 is up! SXS,EXT,CXT... R&R pls... tnx...
1. The Beginning

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_**Meet the Princess of the Vamps!**_

"Don't! Please have mercy on me!" an old helpless guy pleaded the sphinxine girl with chilly, green eyes and white porcelain skin. She was incredibly attractive indeed, but timorous.

The young lass clothed with black suit resumed her pace towards the innocent as if she had not heard anything. Until he was cornered.

"Don't dare to come closer!" he cautioned as he yanked out his silver bullet gun from his pocket. He took aim on the forehead of the sauntering lass. "Just stop what you're planning to do!" But the cool girl ignored him.

"Nothing can stop me from this 'cos my passion with human blood is growing. I don't have leniency on humans when it comes to feeding." The auburn-haired girl started to grin.

"Son of a devil! Are you telling me that you are some kind of descendant of a demon!" he shuddered with horror as he saw her glinting sharp teeth. Not teeth but fangs! "Oh my god.". He was loosing self control and shot the silver bullet on her head. "Hmmph! Gotcha! You demonic creature!" the brunette man laughed boastfully. "Nice shot!"

There appeared a hole on her head and she stopped walking, eyes shut. She flinched. And so the man felt relieved and breathe easier. "Now, is that what you've got?" he simpered proudly. He turned 180 degrees and as he was about to return his gun, "Wait a minute…". He wondered. "Why didn't she fell on the ground?" he thought.

Finally, he took the courage to take a glimpse on his back. His knees went shivering of what he saw. The frigid girl's eyes flew open. " Oh shit!… You… you're a zombie! So you are really a descendant of a demon!" he gritted his teeth and tried to keep cool. "Haha! You should have visit the church very often, kid…" the crippled man tried to fool her.

But it did not work. He was even more surprised to see the penetrated zone on her forehead fading. "What the?.. Your wound… How could it be?" he asked puzzled.

The pale-looking girl gave him a stern look. "Don't you know that we, vampires, were sort of immortal?" she uttered as she seized his neck and effortlessly lifted the poor man above her head level. "And we are a lot stronger and quicker than humans do." She hurled him against the wall and whispered. "Well, no more playing, dude"

"No, no! Who are you really?" he screamed helplessly as he felt the warmth from her mouth to his neck. Before he could ever resist, a double sting surprised him.

"AaAaAHhH!" he shrieked and everything went black.

Remembering the prey's question a while ago, "Who am I? My name is Sakura Kinomoto, princess of the dark realm" came her whisper then fled quietly.

Chapter 1: An Encounter with the Princess of the Dark Realm 

Somewhere at the city of Aegis, at the Emerald Bar to be exact, "A 35 year old man was found dead…". A guy with silky chestnut hair read the article on the newspaper. "This is weird. They found a double sting on his neck." He continued reading silently. "Whoah, I think this is an intriguing story.." his mind was suddenly interrupted by some cool guy looking mean but hot though.

"And what the heck do you think you're reading, Li Syaoran?! We were supposed to do our duty here" a black-haired guy patted Syaoran's shoulders. "Another pornographic article, huh?" he grabbed his tabloid and took a peak. He was a little bit amazed of the article and looked at him. "Hey, since when did you start reading obituary pages?" he asked curiously.

"I can't recall that time exactly, Yamazaki." was Syaoran's reply. "Now give me back that tabloid!" he growled and looked at Yamazaki rigorously.

Yamazaki was too obedient and returned it to Syaoran. "Anyway, who could be the suspect for that malevolent crime? Any idea?" he crossed his arms. "A vampire, maybe?" Yamazaki smiled evilly.

"Oh, c'mon Yamazaki! Give me a break!" Syaoran snapped. "Don't tell me that you belong to those freaks who believe on such things like that!" he stood, folded the tabloid and placed it on the bar table. "Okay, okay, let me remind you. _Vampires don't exist! Period!_" the brown-eyed lad uttered seriously. "They were just those freaky characters in the novels, movies and comics!" he continued with matching hand gestures as if he is lecturing some kid in a classroom.

Yamazaki jammed his hands inside his pocket. "But what if it's true?" he asked interested, trying to test his defensive pal

"It's not true!" Syaoran blurted. "We are living in a modern, industrialized and progressive city so it's impossible to have vampires lurking somewhere." He explained and turned back at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki was speechless for a while, waiting for more word to come out from Syaoran's mouth. "This guy was really tough when it comes to discussions like this. No wonder he's so smart. Every girl in the campus would admire his qualities, including his heart piercing charm." He thought and sighed. "I just wish I was like you." He added.

"Future detectives like me don't solve cases regarding vampires!" Syaoran joked and laughed a little. Yama-kun just shrugged.

And so the two bartenders continued their duties. "This is boring, dude! No pretty babes! No inspiration!" Yamazaki said doing some exhibitions with his bottle.

"You better stop thinking of girls. We're here to gain money, not gain hotties." Syaoran answered to his frustrated buddy. "Well, if you're really desperate for seeking one, why don't you check out that girl with braided hair?" he mumbled pointing at one table.

"Haha! You're such a good seeker, huh? You know my type!" Yamazaki grabbed a bottle of red wine and walked towards the lass. "She's pretty damn good!" he thought dreamily. The braided damsel was wearing a black school uniform with a logo of black cross inside a pentagram located at the left upper sleeve. "Hmm, I've never seen a school logo like that one…"

Li Syaoran watched his friend make his moves when a new customer came in that caught everybody's attention. "Hm?" his eyes seemed to lose its focus on Yamazaki. "Wow… that girl is something…" a sudden pang struck his heart as he gazed at the lass. "She's a pretty girl and looks mysterious." He thought dreamily.

The auburn-haired gal accidentally shifted her eyes to Syaoran that made him blush. She was wearing red turtleneck and black pants. She seemed to be finding something. "This place is cool… lot of customers!" she pondered.

Syaoran continued eyeing her until she took a step, two steps and then a series of steps. "Oh man, she's pacing towards me." He felt his cheeks getting warmer as she's getting nearer. "I never felt this feeling before… This feeling of uneasiness." she was a few meters away. And then, a few inches. She was already in front of him!

"W-Welcome to Emerald Bar, Ms. Anonymous!…" Syaoran said with stammering voice. "What variety of beverage can I offer to you?" he gulped. The weird-looking lass was expressionless and pale. She just stared at Syaoran for a while. "Excuse me, miss? Are you finding something? Had you lost some of your vulnerable property here?" he asked presumptuously.

It took seconds before the girl could answer. "I'm looking for a part-time job. Is there an available slot for me?" she questioned staring blankly.

"A slot for your job? Well, I'm just a bartender. If you like, I'll call my manager or you could just go to him." Syaoran answered.

The girl nodded. "Would you mind if you show me where his office is?"

"Oh, sure!" Syaoran smiled and they went to the manager's office.

Inside the manager's office… His office is not that huge. Syaoran greeted the manager who was sitting on his couch. "She wants a part-time job here. So she's asking if there's an available slot for her."

The manager stood and examined the pale girl with a scarce look. "What's your name?" he started to ask her.

"Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto." She replied. "..the princess of the vamps.." she thought slyly.

"So your name is Sakura," the manager walked around her to observe warily. "You have a nice and sexy figure. You can be a night club dancer here" was his compliment.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, notably signaling of disapproval. "I think that would not be a nice job for Sakura…" he snapped with a condemned look.

The manager frowned. "What the heck do you think you're doing here, Mr. Li?! Get the hell out of here and get back to work! Darn it! You are not the manager to decide for her!" he yelled angrily. Sakura watched them stupidly.

"Uh, yes sir. Pardon me." Syaoran was a bit embarrassed and went out of the office. "I just hope Sakura won't accept that job."

Back to the office… "I can't accept it" Sakura said coldly.

But the manager tried to convince her. "Don't want? Okay, I'll pay you double per month! I'll offer you a permanent job for you! So.. what's your decision?" he asked. "Take your time, Sakura"

The cherry blossom's eyes narrowed making a sense that she's getting angry. Her emerald orbs seemed to darken. "What I said is what I said… I won't accept that! I am not up to nasty stuffs out here." Sakura glared fiercely.

Silence… Finally, the manager was stunned and gave up. "Sorry then.." The two were alone in the office. He walked toward Sakura who was somewhat out of this world or perhaps just in a deep thought. "Are you fine, Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, I'm Mr.Morton. Nice to meet you, Sakura. Please pardon me if I've been too persistent. Want a coffee?" he offered her and she said it's okay. Then he prepared a coffee and put a sleeping-effect capsule on it. "You'll be drowsy sooner than you expected. I never thought you're so easy to deceive! That capsule has a strong effect that whoever take it would have a heavy and sound sleep." He thought grinning.

"There you go. This might warm yourself from the cold breeze outside." He watched her drink the coffee. "Drink well, my lady… and get ready to fall to sleep" he murmured with a devilish grin.

A few seconds passed and there were no changes or effects happening. This made Mr. Morton slightly confused. There she stood awake and was looking at him. Mr. Morton felt his sweat slowly dropping from his forehead. "It can't be…"

Sakura thought differently. "Fool! Vampires can read one's mind! That's why I know you planned to make me sleep from the very start, jerk! But it won't work because you even didn't notice that I shifted your cup with mine" she thought calmly. "What are you waiting for, Mr. Morton? Why don't you drink your coffee? It's not fair for me if I'll be the only one to drink the coffee."

"Huh?! Oh! I forgot!" he said and quickly drank his coffee. All of a sudden, he dropped his cup and his eyelids went heavy that he couldn't help but fall asleep on the floor! Thud!

"Now sweet dreams, Mr. Morton." Sakura whispered behind his ear and caressed his neck. She waved goodbye and held the doorknob firmly.

As Sakura went out of the office and Syaoran saw her. "How's the part-time job? Did you accept his offer?" he asked.

She stared at him. "You never told me that your manager was some sort of maniac. I'm not interested with the job but… thanks for your help, anyway. I appreciate it." Sakura gave him a plain smile.

"Oh man! She appreciated me!" Syaoran thought blushing madly.

Sakura tried to read his mind but an unexplainable barrier blocked her readings. "Weird…Why I can't read his mind?" When she was about to leave the bar, Syaoran ran after her and asked.

"Can I… Have your number?" Syaoran, himself, doesn't have any idea what the heck he was just saying.

Sakura pulled out her calling card and hand it to Syaoran. "Here…" Their hands almost touched.

"Thank you!" Then Sakura left. "Damn! She makes me feel… Arrgh! I can't explain it!"

Yamazaki noticed it all. "Yo buddy! You're acting eerie! Hey! Don't tell me that girl…" his words were cut.

"That girl melted my heart, Yamazaki. I wonder if she has a boyfriend" Syaoran snapped. "I pray she doesn't have any.." he continued.

" You always do that stuff, Syaoran! Those pretty girls had a strong effect on you!.. including that pale-looking lass!" Yamazaki teased but Syaoran fought back as he expected.

"She's different from the other girls I've met or dated!" Syaoran said. "This mysterious lass isn't ordinary…"

"There are so many pretty hot girls out there! Don't just waste your time with that freaky witch! Remember her face? She has that pale skin! She looks like a vampire, 'ya know? She can play the role of a zombie on horror movies! Oh Syaoran!" Yamazaki interrupted. "If you like, I'll find you an appealing one!" He thought of girls in their campus. "I can give you a sexy, enticing or even erotic ladies!"

Syaoran was irritated even more. "Ah, shut up, Yamazaki! I don't need such girls! What I want is her… I mean, Sakura" he said softly.

"So Sakura's her name. You're really crazy, dude! If I were you, I'll stop dreaming of that not commendable girl!"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and were about to strike him. " I don't wanna hear your crude voice, okay?… This is my business and I don't care if you distaste Sakura!"

"Oh, okay. That's your business then. You're free for her, anyway. No guy would even like her." Syaoran grabbed his collar. "Awww! Hey! Ease up, loverboy!"

Syaoran let go of his grip.

End of the first chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? Send me a message. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	2. Killer

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

**Chapter 2: The Charming Killer Lover**

As the comely night shaded the city of Aegis, nocturnal creatures begin to get active. The night crows onset their flapping of wings and flew high. On the east side, night parties were celebrated. Robbers got their opportunities to sneak inside the resident's places. But despite of all these happenings, some elegant creatures are having a rare business. They were feasting, not with food, but blood. Not just blood from medicinal snakes but human blood to be precise.

Sakura's fellow vampires began hunting and seeking for prey. The vampire's sense of sight was clearer at nighttime. And they were more powerful and irresistible to humans in the dark. They were so cunning that nobody could resist them. Who could have resist their charming illusions? Elegant. Sexy.

One of the victims was an innocent girl at the age of ten. She was crying. "Mom! Dad! Wake up, please?! There's a… a…" she pointed the dark lean figure that lurks his prey. The girl was shaking as she tried to wake her parents but it's too late. "Mom! Dad!" she cried heavily not noticing they were already lifeless.

"They won't wake up, little lady" the guy from the shadow uttered with a low, husky voice. "Now, come to me if you still want to live" he offered his hand to her.

"No! Why?! You killed my parents!" the wailing girl shouted, still clinging to her mother's cold hand. "I hate you so much!"

He walked towards the pathetic child and revealed his personality. He was cool and handsome anyway. His eyes with blue whirlpool were tantalizing. "Stop crying…" then his blue eyes turned into cold gray orbs that stared at her weary eyes that tilted with his.

She seemed hypnotized with his gaze that made her drowsy. The fragrant lad embraced her. "Sleep my little darling…" he whispered as he smelled the sweetness of her bare neck. It was soft to touch. So innocent. So pure.

The petit girl was paralyzed until the guy kissed, licked and pierced her neck with his snake-like fangs. She winced and tried to fight back as if a mouse trying to escape from the fangs of a cobra. Useless. Her paralyzed body made her helpless and surrender. Every blood speeding through her veins was sucked by a merciless predator.

When he was finished, he wiped off the blood from his lips. "Ahh, I feel like… Full of strength!… So powerful and… Immortal!" he laughed and left the home of the doomed.

The very next morning came. Syaoran got up from his bed for another school day. Yes. School day, the same eight hours of the day. "Hmm… Sakura…" was his first word for that morning. He had a dream of Sakura. Syaoran recalled his dream.

_Flashback:_

_"AaAaAhhh! Somebody help me!" an unknown voice crept over Syaoran. "Please, help me!!!" the voice continued like struggling in prison._

_"Where are you?! I'll help you! Answer me!" he ran as fast as he could but couldn't find any traces where the voice is coming from. Syaoran was inside a deserted castle that seemed like a hunted house. He felt like being engulfed by a maze. A maze with no finish line. "Where are you?!" his voice kept echoing around the castle._

_"I'm here! At your back!" came the voice. A naked chained woman appeared on the site. "Syaoran, save me…"_

_Syaoran turned and saw the girl, but couldn't see her face. He could remember that voice. "Sakura…" he quickly ran towards the chained lady. But as he was about to view her face, a cloaked guy blocked his way._

_"And who are you to rescue her?" came his voice. His hood prevents Syaoran from seeing his face. "You better get out of this place if you still want to live" he said. "This is my own business so keep out!"_

_"What are you going to do with her?!" Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Let go of her!"_

_"None of your business! I'll just treat her like what I've done to your father." The cloaked human pulled out the head of Syaoran's murdered father. "You like it?" he laughed aloud._

_Syaoran was stunned of what he saw. "You…" his fists tightened, full of revenge. "You'll repay for this! I'll kill you, bastard!" he was about to attack the man but he was suddenly awake._

_End of Flashback:_

"I'm definitely sure he's the one who killed my father…" he thought and Sakura popped out from his mind all of a sudden. "Sakura, what is she doing on that scene?" Syaoran shook his head and got ready for school.

As Syaoran walked on the streets, he saw kids playing with their daddy. "Haha! Daddy can't catch me!" the kid stuck out his tongue and continued to tease his dad. The playful kid ran as his daddy chased him.

Syaoran watched them with loneliness. "I could still remember those moments with my dad…" he thought recalling some sweet and peaceful moments with his father. Since his mother died, Syaoran's father was the only one who takes care of him. And now that he's already gone, Syaoran was all alone. Fortunately for him 'cos his auntie adapts him.

Finally, Syaoran got the strength to control his tears. "Hey!" he heard a naughty voice. It was Takashi Yamazaki as usual. "Have you heard the gossip here??" Yamazaki asked with a serious look and Syaoran stared at him blankly.

"I'm fed up of your stories, dude" Syaoran started to walk ahead of him.

"It is rumored that there's this vampire who lurks the streets when the night strikes!" Yamazaki replied. Syaoran never believe on such folks.

"Another stupid fact. When exactly will you stop questioning me those kind of topics?!" Syaoran growled, turning his head thirty degrees to Yama-kun.

"Are you scared? Haha! Tell me you are scared!" Yamazaki teased him. "You don't have to always pretend having a brave heart! Haha!" he continued.

"Huh? Me? Scared? That word is out of my vocabulary! I'm minding you! Future detectives have a brave heart!!" Syaoran said once again.

"Oh, here we go again. Anyway, I was just joking…" Yamazaki laughed.

As they ambled the streets, they heard people blabbing words. "The Saunders family, they were murdered last night." Said one resident. "Yeah, the murderer wasn't found nor identified. They found no traces on the crime scene! No fingerprints or left belongings!"

Syaoran listened discreetly. "No traces? That murderer must be an expert or perhaps, professional in killing." he thought with wonder.

"Hmph! They lie! Don't believe them!" Yamazaki murmured.

The news continued. "What they only found is a double sting! Similar to the past murdered old man!"

Syaoran was puzzled. "A double sting again? Who could have done this?" he was beginning to be curious, his feet stopped.

"See? Vampires exist! They are true! As for that crime scene, vampires were the only suspects! Oh no! What should we do?! I think we should collect gallons of Holy Water for protection!" Yamazaki implied.

"Shut up! How many times will I tell you that they were just fiction characters?!" Syaoran nearly shouted.

"How can you prove that?"

"They're not true. C'mon, we're gonna be late for classes" Syaoran changed the topic that made Yamazaki more interested.

"Tell me you're really scared. Why? Have you seen a vampire?" Syaoran remained silent so Yamazaki continued to tell stories about vampires as they walk to school. "You know that here, in Aegis City, vampires were said to live several centuries ago. Aegis City was known before as the City of Sarcoz, they got this name from the word sarcophagus. Sarcophagus is a larger coffin. And the city of Sarcoz was ruled by King Lacudra. Lacudra was a ruthless king and was believed to be the original vampire and oldest ancestor of the modern vampires today."

Syaoran pretended to be cool as he listened, not looking at his friend.

"And so, King Lacudra began to hunt and multiply his kin. That was the moment where vampires spread on the city." Yamazaki said.

"Where did you get those facts, huh? Are you inventing a story? Again?" Syaoran asked with disbelief.

"Ofcourse I have read it on books! An ancient book! You want me to lend it to you? Vampires are interesting to study!" Yamazaki opened his bag and inserted his hand inside. "Actually I have it here."

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Yamazaki is totally weird sometimes." He thought and got the book from Yamazaki. "Where did you find this book?" he asked browsing the pages.

"In our old library! My dad gave it to me thinking it was a trash. But as I read its pages, they sound interesting." Yamazaki explained. "The author of the book is still unknown." He watched his friend turn the pages. "So, it seems that I already caught your interest on vampires, huh? They may be legends but you can learn something from them."

Syaoran sighed. "I dunno… Still, I'm not yet convinced." The heat of the sunlight made Syaoran disconcerted even more. And as we all know, sunlight lessens the powers of vampires. He recalled a flashback… so bloody and mysterious.

_Flashback… a cute and younger Syaoran said to his beloved father. "Daddy! I'm sleepy!" he was riding on his father's back._

_"Okay, son, now go to your room while I prepare for your juice." His father put him down and Syaoran obeyed._

_He went to his room and waited for his father. "I wish he'll make it fast… I'm sleepy, really sleepy" he thought yawning and stretching his arms._

_But more than his expected time has elapsed and his father wasn't in his room. Until he heard a scream and breaking of glasses. "Huh? Daddy!" Syaoran rushed outside his room to see what was happening. Blood was everywhere. And his father was lying on the floor, headless._

_Syaoran saw everything with his naked eye. "DADDY!!!" He ran to his blood-spilled father, crying. "I'll kill whoever did this to you! Swear it!" he promised to himself coldly. "Those cold eyes and tall black figure…"_

_End of flashback… "I was only four that time… _Those cold eyes… I saw them clearly… fangs… with leaking blood…" Syaoran shook his head. "Argh! Darn it!"

When they got into the campus, Syaoran received the girl's morning greetings as usual. It was his daily routine. "Hi Syaoran! Good morning! We have prepared cookies for you!" the group of girls approached him with glistening eyes.

Syaoran received them kindly. "Thank you…" he appreciated it smiling and headed to his classroom. As he walk toward his seat, he was surprised to see a bag. "Hey, who owns this?" he pick up the pink shoulder bag from the chair.

A fellow classmate answered. "Well, I dunno. But she's kinda new student."

"She?…" No wonder it's a pink one.

"Yeah, she… a girl transferee…" came his classmate's reply.

"Oh! Is that so?" Syaoran returned the bag on the seat, looking at it curiously.

The teacher came. "Good morning class. I'm so sorry for being late because I'm organizing my class list." He greeted with the usually happy face. "You have a new classmate… Come here, Ms. Kinomoto!… You can show up now." He signaled the green-eyed girl.

Then a girl stepped in. "Hi!" was all she said. …So simple. …So cool.

Yamazaki looked at Syaoran. "Her face is kinda familiar, isn't it?" he asked tapping his ballpen on his desk.

"Definitely familiar! She's Sakura!" Syaoran said cheerfully with a little bit surprised. "I can't believe she's here. Who would have thought that we'll meet again?"

"You can sit beside Li Syaoran," the teacher pointed at Syaoran's direction. Sakura stared at Syaoran who was somewhat confused. "Be friendly with your classmates" he added.

Sakura sat beside Syaoran. "Hello Sakura! We meet again!" he greeted.

"Yeah, hi there…" Sakura greeted too. Her eyes met his in a second then looked at the bag.

"You left your bag. Here." Syaoran handed her bag.

"Gee, thanks a lot" She never smiled at all.

Breaktime came:

Syaoran was looking for Sakura but she was found nowhere. "I wonder where she is." He searched for her on every corner of the campus and asked one student. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"I saw her in the library." Came his classmate's reply.

Without falter, Syaoran headed to the library. There he saw her browsing books in the shelves.

"I need to find that book… The Book of the Legendary Vampire… Where is it?… I couldn't find it!… It should be somewhere in this city…" Sakura said to herself. "Darn it…"

Then, Syaoran surprised her making the books fall . "OoOoPS! Sorry!" Syaoran apologized and helped her pick up the fallen books. "Aren't you taking your snacks?"

"No,…" she replied irritated, not looking at him. Vampires have less appetite on human food.

"So are you staying here all the time?"

"Nope… just um…" she wavered.

Syaoran cut her words. "Then can we have our snacks together?" he asked confidently. He waited nervously for her answer.

"Well… It's okay…but…" she answered.

Again, Syaoran cut her speech. "Don't worry! It's okay! People around us won't mind if they saw us together!" Syaoran said happily and blushing.

"It's not what I'm thinking…" Sakura snapped.

Syaoran held her arm and dragged her away from the library. "Hey! Wait! Your grip was tight!" Sakura protested.

"Sorry… " Syaoran smiled and eased his grip. Then a group of girls blocked their way. "Li Syaoran…" a black-haired girl with buns on her head called him.

"Meilin!" Syaoran was still holding Sakura's hand. Meilin glared furiously at the two.

"Kinomoto, who the hell are you to cling with my Syaoran?!" Meilin moaned angrily.

Sakura was annoyed. "Hey, girl… I am not clinging to your boyfriend. You see? He's the one holding my hand" Syaoran blushed, still holding her hand.

"But you're holding back his hand! Jerk!" Meilin growled. "Stop holding each other's hands!"

Sakura pushed Syaoran against Meilin. "He's all yours, Meilin, okay?" she walked away, frustrated.

Syaoran watched her. "Sakura! Wait!" he ran to Sakura.

"Syaoran?!" called Meilin, blocking his way. "Why are you so eager to be with that Kinomoto girl?"

"Ah, shut up, Meilin! You really ruined my day, 'ya know?!" Syaoran smirked and left Meilin who stood there like an invisible barrier. He chased Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Err… You'll pay for this, Kinomoto!" Meilin said furiously as she stomped her right foot. Her friends tried to calm her but they failed to do so. "Leave me alone! Bullshit!" she growled to her friends. Hearing so, her friends left.

Syaoran catch-up to Sakura. "Sa.. kura…" he said breathlessly.

"Now, what?" Sakura turned with crossed arms.

"I just want to tell you that Meilin is… She is… She is not my girlfriend! I swear!" he said it aloud that most of the students around heard him and watched the scene.

"Could you please stop that crap! You're making yourself embarrassed with other people!" Sakura frowned. "And I don't care whether she is yours or not. It's not my business, anyway." The book of the Legendary King Lacudra appeared in her thoughts. "My business here is all about that book. Wherever it is, I'll find it! I'll surely find it!" she thought.

So they went to the canteen and had their snacks together. "Vermillion Institute is a nice place, isn't it?" Sakura began the topic. "Lots of friendly people…" she paused. "Except for that Meilin girl! I am not going to like her!" she continued seriously.

In the meantime, Syaoran was full of thoughts that even Sakura couldn't read nor analyze them clearly. "Why is it everytime I try to read his mind, his thoughts kept on blocking my way?" Sakura thought puzzled. "…Rare"

"I was just thinking… I… I mean, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Huh?" one of her eyebrows raised.

"Because you sound irritated whenever I approach you. Perhaps you're reacting like this because you already have a boyfriend," Syaoran paused. "Your boyfriend must be a jealous type! Am I right, Sakura?"

"What the heck do you think you're talking about?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"So you do have a boyfriend…"

"I don't have. And I don't plan to have one." She answered. "Not with humans!" she thought.

"But what if someone says that he admires you? I like you, Sakura." Syaoran looked straight to her eyes.

"Having a relationship is out of my mind. You hear that?" Sakura has no reaction at all. "I don't care with your feelings, either." She finished her words.

Syaoran felt so down and heartbroken. "Oh, that's not nice to hear." He said with his head low. He took a sip of his iced tea and stood. "Um, I gotta go. Yamazaki is waiting for me." He left Sakura, walking somewhat awkward.

Sakura watched him go. "He likes me that fast? How weird? We just met the other day. Anyway, it doesn't matter. He's just a human. I'm so sorry for you, Syaoran. I'm just obeying our sacred laws…"

As Syaoran paced, his mind is flying with recklessness and pain. "I didn't expect this to be like this. She didn't even gave me a chance…" he thought sadly.

At the rest of the class, he's quiet. "Darn me! Stupid, I am! I shouldn't be affecting myself like this!" Classes were dismissed a few hours later.

"What? You're busted? How come?" Yamazaki asked his secluded friend. "I can't believe your charm had failed to attract her!"

"I dunno… it's just that… she doesn't care if I like her. It's too painful…" Syaoran paused. "And it's disappointing"

Yamazaki tapped his shoulders. "You don't need to worry about that girl. She's such a boring person!" He interrupted.

"Can't you say something positive to her?!" Syaoran snapped, shouting.

"OoOo… Okay, she's nice then…"

As they went right on the street, Syaoran felt something creepy. "SsShh… Be quiet!" Syaoran warned his friend and looked around.

"Now what?" Yamazaki was confused and scanned the surroundings too. "There's nothing amiss here, anyway. The street is void"

"I'm feeling quite uneasy on this blunt street…" They heard slow and quiet footsteps from behind and the two turned back. He was wearing a blue twill jacket with a hood. Yamazaki didn't like the guy's appearance.

"Hey, dude! Are you looking for a fight, huh?!" Yamazaki defied the guy who was standing still. "Hmph! Those looks of yours won't affect me, jerk!"

"Stop it, Yamazaki!" Syaoran restrained Yamazaki. "Don't be a bully!"

"This guy needs to teach a lesson!" Before Yamazaki could ever make his first move, Syaoran dragged him away from the guy.

"You'll be in my arms tonight!" the cool and mysterious guy thought. "But first, I have to find my Sakura." He smirked and continued to stroll the streets. "Sakura Kinomoto, princess of the vamps! You are only mine. Haha!" Eriol Hiiragisawa murmured as he threw his head back and laughed. He was Sakura's suitor in the vampire world. Well, that's what they know about it… that he's Sakura's suitor – for some unknown reason.

Another night shattered the day and Eriol was still strolling the streets to locate Sakura. "I know you're just around, Sakura." He thought. "But I can't easily detect her."

Syaoran in the mean time had his duty on the Emerald Bar. "Yes, sir. Just a minute." He was not in good status and as he held the ray, it slid from his hands. There fell a pair of bottled wine.

Mr. Morton heard it. "What's the matter with you, Li?" he gritted his teeth. "You have to pay for that damage!"

Syaoran knelt and started to clear the spill. "Sorry, sir." He wanted to beat himself because of his own folly.

"Sorry isn't permitted here! If you have any personal problems, then do not put your sympathy here!" Mr. Morton chided and left Syaoran. All customers were watching the scene.

Later, a footstep was heard. "Let me help…" a familiar voice offered. Syaoran turned his head sideways to see the person.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled with a stern look.

"Bars are my favorite hang-outs at night… Then I saw you…" Sakura lowered her body to help Syaoran fix the job but he stopped her.

"No! Thanks! I can do this by myself! I don't need you here!" Syaoran said as he dodged her hand. Sakura didn't expect this and was shocked. She stood and tried to read his mind to know what was bothering him. But as it happened lately, his mind blocked her mind reading. Syaoran's mind was full of thoughts and had a mixed emotions.

"Oh! Alright! Now, continue your work as you wish." Sakura said snobbishly. Afterwards, she sensed a familiar and scary voice. "Impossible!…" her goose bumps were there.

"There you are, Sakura." Eriol tainted her in the Emerald bar as he went inside. "We meet again." He walked towards her. "I never expected that you are here." He said stroking her hips and Sakura quickly pulled away. "Resistant huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Eriol? What do you want?!" she asked coldly resisting him.

"What I want? Perhaps, who I want then. You.. I want nobody else but you, my princess." Eriol uttered with seductive eyes. He tried to hypnotize Sakura with his glance but it didn't work 'cos Sakura looked away.

"This isn't the right time with your non-sense business, Eriol. You better leave me alone!" Sakura blurted and walked away.

"Hmph! I'll let you go this time" Eriol said with a smirk as he watched her go.

End of the second chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? Send me a message. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	3. Brutality

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

**Chapter 3: Brutality**

Just by then, an elegant girl caught Eriol's attention. She was sitting alone at the bar so he swiftly approached her. "Hi! You're alone. It seems that your boyfriend left you. Am I right?" he asked confidently as he read her mind.

The girl was a bit shocked because he knew exactly what she's thinking of. "Yeah, my boyfriend left me" she said lighting her cigar. "How about you? Are you alone, too?" she offered him a smoke.

Eriol accept and lighted the cigar. "Probably, I'm all by myself for a while. Well, don't you mind if I'll join you here?" he questioned the hot lady. "Would your boyfriend mind?"

She nodded. "Sure, you can…" was her answer puffing a smoke. "Don't tell me your girlfriend left you, too." She said raising one eyebrow. Fixing her hair behind her ear revealed her bare neck making Eriol tempted. "Anyway, I broke up with my boyfriend. He's such an ass shit!"

Eriol continued to stare at her porcelain neck and remembered she was still waiting for his answer. "Oh! I don't have a girlfriend at a moment. Still seeking for one." He laughed coldly as his hunger rose. "Blood, I want blood…" he thought with a grin. "I like your complexion… so pure" he caressed the nape of her neck making her shiver. "And soft…"

"Hmm, you think so? Thank you." She said with a shaky voice.

A few minutes passed and Syaoran's duty was done. "What a day?…" he grabbed his bag and walked through the dancing crowd. Lots of nastiness was happening. "Jeez, teenagers today were really something." Syaoran remembered the book Yamazaki lent to him. "Oh! The book!" he looked around to search for Yamazaki. "Hm… I wonder where that mischievous monkey went." But instead he caught sight of Eriol with the girl. "Now, that guy is one playboy, too… just like Yamazaki…" he thought and continued to search Yamazaki.

"Yo, pal!" Yamazaki popped out in an instance. "Looking for me, uh?" said Yamazaki.

"Yeah, I just want to ask if I can borrow your book overnight" Syaoran asked. "Can I?"

"Sure you can! Return it to me anytime you want! But ofcourse you can't have it with you forever." Yamazaki joked and smiled.

Li Syaoran smiled, too. "Thanks, buddy! C'mon, We better go now" And so the two guy strode on the foggy dark street.

Let's check out what was happening at the disco bar. Eriol was still there enjoying with his company. "It's becoming too noisy out here. Would you mind if we could go out and relax?" he asked his partner who's still busy having a dirty dance.

The drunken girl protested. "Hm… Why? Are you bored now?"

Eriol grinned and look at her straight to the eye. "You're drunk. It's so bad for pretty girls like you to get drunk, if you know what I mean." His eyes' effect was fast that hypnotized the girl immediately. "So, let's go outside. It's more peaceful there." He gently held her arm and led her outside.

Once outside, she felt cold so Eriol lend her his leather black jacket. "Maybe this will help you from shivering from cold" he carefully put it around her.

"Thank you…" she's still out of herself. "I… I'm so dizzy…" she leaned over his masculine body. Then he traced his fingers through the delicate curve of her body. She was shocked and resisted at once. "Stop it…" came her warning.

"Why are you resisting, young lass?" Eriol held her chin so she could stare at him. "Everything will be fine. Trust me." He slowly lowered his head and kissed her soft lips gently. Eriol could feel her moan with pleasure so he deepened the kiss that turned into a lingering, savoring kiss.

She felt his tongue penetrating her moist mouth so she opened hers as they explored each other's mouth. And they had a wet kiss until she was exhausted. They paused for a while, the girl hardly breathing. "I have to admit you're such a good kisser" she spoke.

"A good kisser huh?" Eriol smiled and licked her neck.

She couldn't help but moan with her lust growing. Her fingers raked across his back. "AaAahh… Please! Don't stop! Tease me more, Eriol! I'll… I'll be mad if you stop!" she pleaded with her eyes closed, feeling the intensity.

"Ofcourse, I won't" Eriol continued his job as his bare hands slipped inside her blouse and cupped her breasts. He could feel her hardening nipples. "Hmm… you're really beautiful." He slid his hand in her underwear, searching the hot core there. Then he found it. "Wet already? I didn't expect you'll cum that fast…" slowly he fucked her using his three fingers.

Moaning was heard. "Deeper… please! Oh!"

Eriol smirked. "As you wish…" he pushed his finger deeper in her.

"Ouch! That's too much deep! Hey!" she was wincing now. "Eriol! What are you doing?… AAAhhh!!! You… you're hurting me! AAAHHH!!" she's already bleeding. Something was not just right. As she look at her body below, she was horrified. Eriol's hand was already inside her and it kept on going deeper, slicing her flesh inside using his claws. "Nooo!!!"

Just by then, he licked her neck until she felt a double sting that made her wince in pain. His sweetness didn't last long. He had just turn into a cold hunter. There she was, helpless and stunned. Eriol started to suck her blood just like the taste of cherry and he removed his hand underneath…

When he was finished, he let her body drop on the grassy area. "I'm thanking you for giving me a part-time pleasure." He grinned and felt satisfied. Then he recalled Syaoran and his fellow friend. "Uh-huh! Those guys are supposed to be my dinner for tonight but… I've fed enough up to this moment. Maybe next time their blood shall be mine."

_**A/N: UHM, I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS… HM.. HOW DO YOU IMAGINE ERIOL HIIRAGISAWA AS A VAMPIRE? WELL, LET ME REMIND YOU THAT HE'S NOT WEARING EYEGLASSES! HAHA! VAMPIRES DON'T NEED EYEGLASSES 'COZ THEY REALLY HAVE STRONG SENSE OF SIGHT. **_

Somewhere at the street, Sakura was relaxing on the branches of cherry blossom tree. "Eriol Hiiragisawa's here. Darn him! King Lacudra and his descendants are supposed to be vanished with that dark chamber. But why is he here? This isn't good afterall. It only means that his cruel business will bring nuisance and destruction to the Aegis City." Cool breeze swept through her auburn hair. "Anyway, I must find that book before Eriol finds it!" Her thoughts were stopped by some presence of human being. "Huh?" As she peeped down the cherry blossom tree, Li Syaoran was there with Yamazaki. Their presence made her slightly lose her balance on the branch. "OoOops!" Fortunately, she successfully clung to the other branch and sighed. "That was close…" she whispered silently.

Syaoran told Yamazaki, "Dude, let's relax under that Sakura tree for a while. I'm tired of strolling."

"Good idea! I'm recklessly tired, too, Syaoran!" They headed on the Sakura tree.

Meanwhile, Sakura carefully climbed to a higher branch so they won't easily notice her presence. "If they saw me, these guys will surely ask what I'm doing here…" she thought nervously, clinging to the branch tightly.

As the grasses whistle under the Sakura tree, "I think I heard Sakura's voice. Did you hear it, too?" Syaoran faced Yamazaki with wonder.

Yamazaki nearly choked with his soda pop upon hearing those words. "Haha! What are you talking about? You're really obsessed with that Sakura witch!" Yamazaki joked. "I can't hear any voice but yours!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "A witch, huh? I'm prettier than witches!" she accidentally stumped her foot on the branch making a few cherry blossom flowers to fall. "Oh no!" she tried her best to hide herself.

Syaoran and Yamazaki saw the flowers. "What was that?" he picked one Sakura flower on the grass. "Perhaps Sakura said that she's prettier than witches! She's angry at you, Yamazaki! Haha!" Syaoran laughed.

"You bet!" Yamazaki laughed a bit.

Sakura heard it all that nearly dropped her jaw. "What? He heard my voice? How come? Oh no, things happening these days were getting more and more messed up!" This time she blocked her own mind if ever Syaoran really heard her thoughts. "Hm.. This guy must be some kind of psychic, no doubt! I better be careful."

Later, Syaoran opened his bag and pulled out the book. "I'll read this book in my room. Maybe this will tell me that vampires might be true." He said with a serious look. "This will prove if a vampire really killed my dad." He thought with revengeful look.

"Yes! You should! You better read that because there are few pages there that I can't understand with King Lacudra!" Yamazaki suggested taking a sip from his soda pop. "And one more thing, you're smarter than I am so please tell me everything you understand, okay?"

Syaoran's seriousness faded and smiled. "I'm not that smart as you think! Haha!"

Yamazaki smiled widely. "Ah! Remove that humble-effect crap! Ha!"

"Whoah, alright then. Let's get outta here. I can feel the breeze getting cooler as we stay here." Syaoran returned the book inside his bag. And so they left.

As they walked, Sakura was flooded with enjoyment. "The book! Who would have wonder that Li Syaoran had it?" She quietly jumped from the tree branch. "Well, I am lucky enough to have a close contact with that guy so I can have the book easily!" she smiled and puffed her bangs. "And as for you Eriol, I won't let you have it, you moron!"

Afterward, Sakura silently followed the two, not two but Syaoran alone, actually. "Hmph! Surely I can snatch it from him effortless!" she smirked. "Humans are easily fooled!" Sakura thought proudly with confidence.

When the moment came that Yamazaki left Syaoran, "See you tomorrow, dude!" Yamazaki waved goodbye to his pal.

"Yeah, see you, too!" Syaoran replied sensing something weird with the environment. Syaoran observed every corner around him. "Let's just see what you've got…" he turned and walked.

Sakura got her opportunity. "I'll just lull him to a deep sleep and then, the book of the Legendary King Lacudra shall be mine!" she smiled coldly, thinking it was just a piece of cake.

Unfortunately, Syaoran had a strong keen of sense. "Now I know that somebody's following my tracks. Whoever you are, I won't be scared facing you" he hid himself in a small corner and waited for the person. Syaoran picked up a thick stick out of wood, ready to strike whoever passes. "You can't fool me just what you think." He smirked.

Sakura was then puzzled. "Ehh? He disappeared? Hm…" she carefully scanned the surroundings hoping she could retrieve his aura. "It's gone! Darn that guy! Now which way did he go? He must be here somewhere." Then she headed to her left side and entered the dark cold street.

Syaoran was sweating as he waited for that strange and mysterious aura. Finally, the aura was getting close, and closer! There came a shadow that he didn't hesitate to swiftly beat that person. "Gotcha!" His smile of victory changed. "Huh?"

Sakura was badly hit on her forehead. "Awwww…" she winced in pain. "What the heck?… A wood just.. hit me!… a bad luck for me! Damn it!" she saw Syaoran with a blurred vision. "How can… he deceived me?… He's just a human!…" she thought as her body began to sway because of dizziness. Her forehead was bleeding terribly until she can't take it anymore.

"Sakura!" Syaoran dropped his damned stick and caught Sakura in his arms. "No… no!!! I'm so sorry Sakura! I would never ever forgive myself!" He felt so guilty with teary eyes.

Sakura's eyes were partly closed. "Li… Syaoran…" she fainted.

End of the third chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**__**HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? ARE YOU BORED WITH THE HAPPENINGS? ARE YOU WONDERING WHY SAKURA FAINTED WITH JUST A WOODSTICK? THAT'S THE WEAKNESS OF VAMPIRES! I HAVE SEARCHED FOR THAT! HAHA! WELL, OTHER VERSIONS TELL THAT A SILVER BULLET IS THEIR WEAKNESS….**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari **_underscore _**anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	4. What is this Feeling?

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 4: What is this feeling?**_

As the sun rose in the early morning, its rays beamed through the green curtains. The rays reached the face of a lying princess, making her slowly open her eyes. Until she saw a blurry face to her sight. And then, the face was clear. "Li… Syaoran?"

"A sweet morning to you, Sakura. I'm glad you're awake. I am really worried to you." Syaoran gazed at his princess and smiled. He was sitting at the bedside.

Sakura was a bit not conscious for a while. "Where am I?" she asked with a husky voice scanning the place.

"In my room," Syaoran replied.

Sakura noticed her clothes were gone and only a blanket covered her slim body. "Huh? Why? You… bastard! My clothes! What have you done to me?!" she got up from the bed and faced Syaoran, tightly securing her blanket over her partly naked body.

"Ease up, Sakura." Syaoran stood as he blushed hotly. "She's so damn beautiful seeing her this angle…" he thought. "I.. I have done nothing to you. My auntie took care of your clothes" he stepped backward as Sakura stepped forward. Noticing her hot-tempered mood, " Okay, okay. I know what you feel. You really should be angry to me. I didn't control myself last night for beating you. I..I'm so sorry! I'll take whatever your consequences are!" he knelt before her.

Sakura eased her anger and cooled down. She felt her head with her palm. There was a small bandage on it so she removed it.

"Hey! Don't! Your wound is still…" Syaoran said and paused as he saw the wound wasn't that bad at all. "Huh? Wow! Your healing process was amazing!"

"It's just a scratch! It is your deadly blow that made me faint! He!" Sakura smirked and threw the used bandage to the trashcan. "And as for the consequence…" she thought for a while. "Yeah, I know…" she looked sideways and saw the ancient book. "That's it! Well, that book is kinda weird." She smiled coldly. "Can I have it?" her sweet voice asked.

Syaoran stood and said, "Wait, I can't give you that book, yet." He frowned. "I haven't read it."

Sakura pouted. "I thought you'll take whatever the consequence is?! Then you can just give me that damn book!" she thundered and walked towards the desk. Sakura tried to touch the book. "I think this is just an easy consequence!"

"You don't have permission to touch that!" Syaoran snapped. "That's not mine, too."

Sakura gave him a lop-sided grin. "Then tell whoever the owner is that I want this! I'll pay for it!" she became frustrated. "Plus! Why didn't you read it last night?!"

"I didn't because I'm monitoring you the whole night" Syaoran answered making her blush a little. "And I'm minding you that's not for sale. If you touch that, I'll never return your clothes." He grinned.

Sakura blushed more. "You, freak! Err, what's so important with this book, anyway?!" she changed the subject.

Syaoran smiled. "I was supposed to ask you that question. Why are you interested with that one? Do you want to know the secrets of vampires, too?"

Sakura froze, speechless. "This guy is really making me mad… really mad…" she thought irritated.

Syaoran sighed. "If you want to know about vampires, then we can just read the book together. What do you think? It would be a great idea so I can see your opinions to the vampire world!" he headed to the desk and handed it. "So?"

Sakura was controlling herself. "Well…" an idea popped out from her mind. "Perhaps I'll just hypnotize this pathetic lad." She grinned but the door flew open.

Syaoran's auntie came in. "Oh! Your visitor's already awake." Syaoran quickly put the book inside the drawer. "How is your wound? Does it still hurt?" she observed Sakura who was still speechless. "Ah! That's good! It is just a scratch!"

"Vampires recovered faster than humans do… Ha!" Sakura thought.

"Anyway, please forgive my nephew. He's just trying to protect himself. But he's too careless!" Syaoran's auntie gave him a stern look. "Shouldn't you be the one asking for apology to your classmate?" she pinched Syaoran's ear.

"AaAaww! I already asked an apology to her…" Syaoran winced. "But it seems that she couldn't just forgive me that easy. That' why I've decided to…" he paused. "I've decided to be your private guard starting today so I can repay you for that. Is that okay for you, Sakura? I'm so guilty!" he pleaded.

"Private guard? Are you sick?" Sakura sweatdropped. "I don't need a private guard! I can protect myself!"

Syaoran's auntie left the two as they argued. "These teenagers are difficult to understand, sometimes." He sighed.

Back to the room, "You really ruined my day…" Sakura tried to hypnotize him or the second time but she failed to do so. "Darn it!" Something from hi gaze stopped her from hypnotizing him.

"So what's your decision? I hope you'll accept me as your private guard." Syaoran went to his closet and grabbed something. "If you refuse, I won't return this to you. Haha!" Syaoran showed her pink bra and underwear.

"How dare you?" Sakura's rage was spreading all through her body. She wanted to pounce on him and suck his blood. "Darn you, Li Syaoran!" she tried to chase him but couldn't move properly because she was only wearing a blanket. Sakura felt so weak and brittle at a moment. "Right! I am like this because I haven't fed on blood last night!" she thought and looked at Syaoran. She could sense his blood flowing through his veins. "I have to get blood, sooner… or else I'll grieve for blood."

_**A/N: VAMPIRES NEEDED HUMAN BLOOD BECAUSE HUMAN BLOOD CARRIES OXYGEN. THAT IS WHY, VAMPIRES DRINK BLOOD; TO BALANCE THEIR BODY SYSTEMS ACTIVELY. THEY WERE SUFFOCATING WHEN VAMPIRE CELLS HAVE GREATER AMOUNT ON THEIR BODY THAN HUMAN CELLS. GET IT? **_

Sakura surrendered. "I still can control this… I'll try to feed myself later." She can't understand why she doesn't want Syaoran to feed at. But then she saw the pink stuffs that Syaoran holds. Sakura chased him around the room until she pounced on him, landing on the bed. "Ooops!" she lost her balance and her face thumped on Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran smirked as he rolled over her, making him on top. "It's funny that you can't move gracefully because of that blanket." He teased, watching her hold the blanket firmly.

"You give them back to me, you jerk!" Tears came from her green orbs due to frustration. Sakura sobbed. She then wiped her tears with her fingers.

Syaoran never thought she's like a kid sometimes. "Hey! Stop crying!" he comforted her. "I was just joking, 'ya know?" he said distancing from her. "Now stop crying little cherry blossom." He gave her underwear.

Sakura's tears dried up. "Okay, you can get out now." She gently pushed him away from her. "I'll get dressed first!" she scolded pointing at the door.

He obeyed and left his room.

Sakura smiled coldly. "Hmph! I'm such a good actress! Haha! Boys are easily fooled with girl's emotions!" she quickly dressed herself. And what about the book? She walked toward the drawer and got her chance to steal it.

But there was a sudden hindrance. "What's up? Just as I thought! You're finished dressing! C'mon! Let's take our breakfast! My auntie prepared them for us." Syaoran said with a nice gesture.

Sakura sweatdropped. "His weird feeling are really incredible" she thought wistfully. "Okay, I... I'm coming downstairs."

"Better hurry up. Let me remind you that we still have to go to classes." Syaoran remind her.

"Oh… Classes!" Sakura was astounded. "Yeah, we have classes. I always hate classes." She said scratching her head. "Anyway, I like P.E." she added.

And so they had their breakfast together until they got ready for school. _**A/N: THOSE CHARACTERS WERE ALREADY AT THEIR JUNIOR HIGH LEVEL… HEHE! **_"You can go to school with me" Syaoran suggested as Sakura fixed her hair, not pigtails this time but just clips. "Let's go, get in to my motorcycle." He said wearing his green helmet.

"What? I'll go there by myself!" Sakura uttered coldly.

Syaoran smirked. "Remove that pride stuff of yours, madam. Come on!" he dragged her in the motorcycle. "Okay, hold tight. I'm such a fast manipulator." Just by then, his motorcycle boosted clouds of smoke and they headed for school. Zoom!

"Aaah!" Sakura held on tight to Syaoran's waist. "I don't want my boyfriend like this when driving…" her voice was trembling.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing! I said can't you slow down?" Sakura could smell his perfume and tightened her grip more.

"Sorry but I can't. I used to drive this way."

"Oh, great!" Sakura sighed with frustration.

Finally, they arrived at their campus. The S.F.C. a.k.a. Syaoran Fan Club rushed to him and greeted. "Syaoran-kun! You look really cool!!!" they all said ignoring Sakura's presence.

Sakura just watched the scene. "Ehh? So he's a heartthrob… Nice" she said. "Good luck to you, Syaoran! I'll go to our room." She waved goodbye.

But Syaoran escaped from the crowd and run after Sakura. "Sakura! Wait for me!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned. "Why?"

"Remember my consequence? I'll be your private guard." He smiled and carried her things.

"To be honest, I don't need your guidance, actually. But if you're pleased to do so, it's up to you. You're just wasting your time with me." Sakura said coldly.

"Ofcourse not!" Syaoran snapped. "Every guy would be happy whenever they are with their princess. That's why I'm always happy whenever I'm with you, Sakura" He admitted shyly. "I would be mighty glad if you feel the same when you're with me." He said all the while they are walking. Then he blushed as he looked at her. But the amber haired lad saw no reaction from her princess. Syaoran felt disappointed. "I'm so sorry for that. I'm just saying what exactly I feel. Nothing could ever change that" he breathes deeply. "Anyway, I know you don't feel anything for me" he thought sadly.

"Syaoran? There are lots of girls somewhere. Someday you will meet the right princess for you." Sakura said trying to ease his grief. But it won't help for Syaoran.

"If you're not the right princess for me…" Syaoran's voice trailed off. "Then I'll never fall inlove with other girls anymore."

Sakura blushed and looked away from him. "You're really crazy." She said hiding her blush. "Darn… I shouldn't react like this." She thought foolishly.

"Yeah, love is totally crazy… You make me crazy with you, Sakura…"

Sakura didn't respond.

At the classroom… "Yo Syaoran! I've got a good news to you!" Yamazaki the storyteller sprung like a mushroom. "There's a grand opening of the horror house near the Shinzao Street! Let's check it out! They said that the vampire inside are really scary and looks real!" he pulled out three tickets. "One for me, one for you and one for Sakura, ofcourse!"

Syaoran was interested. "I'll visit that horror house" he smiled waiting for Sakura's respond.

"Great! How about you, Sakura? I'm sure you wanna come, too!" Yamazaki said assumingly.

But there she was sitting on her chair. Sakura stared at him like he was some freak. "I'm not a kid to check out that corny funky horror house. It's so boring. You can just replace another company for me if you want." She added coldly as she continued to stare at the glass window.

Yamazaki and Syaoran exchanged glances. "I think it's fun to go there, Sakura." Syaoran tried to change her mind.

Then, someone shouted. "Don't force her if she really don't want to!"

"Meilin?!" Syaoran and Yamazaki sweatdropped.

"I'm available then! Haha!" Meilin laughed like a witch. "I'll show you how brave I am to face those robotic vampires!"

"As usual, this freaky girl always cut the scene…" Sakura mumbled as she puffed her wispy bangs.

Meilin narrowed her ruby eyes. "Did you say something, Kinomoto?" she went to Sakura with her head high and hands on waist. "And as for you! I'll kick your ass if I saw you there!" She glared at her furiously. "You better keep your hands off with my Syaoran as well! Hmph!" she laughed crazily.

Sakura ignored her. "This psycho is just making her life more complicated! Duh?" she thought with a sigh.

Yamazaki whispered to his buddy. "Meilin is really obsessed with you. You know, dude? Meilin is one gorgeous girl. If I were you, she'll be my girlfriend. You're lucky to have someone like her to have a crush on you."

"Ah, shut up! You can have her anytime you want. And I don't care. She's not a great loss, anyway." Syaoran blurted those words with frustration.

Yamazaki sweatdropped. "Well, she doesn't likes me. Haha! What shall I do then?"

"It's not my problem… That's your playboy business" Syaoran snapped.

"Who are you calling as playboy, huh?!" Yamazaki frowned.

Physics class… Sakura was feeling quite uneasy. "I need to find… blood…" she thought as she gasped for air.

Syaoran noticed it. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't mind me" she replied breathing hardly. Then Sakura sensed something appetizing and smirked. She stood from her chair and left the room without permission from the teacher.

"Hey! Where did Kinomoto go?" the teacher asked them.

"We have no idea, sir" they responded.

On the corridor… Sakura headed to the comfort room. One lass was busily having a retouch to her face. Her schoolmate saw Sakura. "Hi there, Kinomoto! Looks like you're cutting classes, too, just like I do!" she noticed her hard breathing. "Are you alright?"

"Not really… I'm just feeling… thirsty" Their gaze met and hypnotized the schoolgirl. "I have to make this quick before other students enter this comfort room." With one swift motion, she grabbed her shoulders, pierced her neck and drank her blood.

After such snack, Sakura dragged the sleeping girl's body against the wall. "So you're cutting classes, huh? Look what you've got! Hehe! Sleep well, my friend!" she washed her lips on the sink and returned to the room. "Don't you worry, your two little wounds will mend in a short while" she thought as she sat on her seat. Sakura remained cool as if nothing happened.

"Ms. Kinomoto! Where have you been?" thundered the teacher.

"..to the music room" she said smiling, hands on her back.

The teacher frowned. "Some kind of excuses, huh?!" he fixed his glasses. "Mr. Li! Lend your notes to her so she could follow up to our discussions."

Syaoran nodded. "Uh, yes sir." He handed his notes to her. " Hey Sakura… You looked much okay now." He smiled warmly.

"Ah, really? Good for me then…" Sakura said all the while she copies his notes. "Thank you for these…"

Syaoran watched her copy the notes. "If only you're mine, I'll be the luckiest guy in the world." He started to daydream as his heart beats fast.

Later at the library, Syaoran was busily reading the ancient book as he waited for Sakura. "King Lacudra ruled the City of Sarcoz for about 6,500 years. Whoah! That not too long!"

"There you are, Syaoran!" Meilin suddenly came. "What are you reading?" she sat beside him.

Syaoran closed the book. "It's not your business." He pouted. "If you don't mind, please leave me alone. I can't concentrate with you."

Meilin smirked unable to control her temper. "You've changed a lot, Syaoran! Since that Kinomoto entered your life, I was always left behind!"

Syaoran hushed her. "Lessen your voice, Meilin. We're in the library!"

"I won't!" she protested like a kid.

Syaoran stood and dragged her out in the library. "If you wanna talk, let's have it outside." And so they went to a quiet place near the tennis court. "This would be a better place."

"Now, tell me! Do you like Kinomoto?!"

Syaoran sighed. "Is that all you want to know? Yes, I do like her." He confessed.

Meilin's heart was screwed up. "How about me?!" she asked with teary eyes. "What about my feelings for you? Would you just leave it aside? That's not fair, Syaoran…"

"Meilin?…"

"We've been close friends since we're kids. Oh Syaoran, I always love you, you know that. Why can't you just love me instead of her? What are the things or qualities does she had that I don't have?" Meilin's voice trailed off.

"Meilin, I can't blame myself if I love her. My feelings for you wasn't the same compared to Sakura. I treat you as a good friend of mine." Syaoran tried to comfort her.

"But maybe time can change that… if you know what I mean.."

"It won't…"

Sakura in the meantime was pacing to the library when she caught sight of Syaoran. " Hm? What are they doing there?" She checked it out.

And Meilin cried even more against Syaoran's chest.

"I know that 1 day, your Mr. Perfect will come to you… Meilin.." Syaoran held her chin so she could look at him. "Do you understand me, Meilin?"

"Syaoran…" Meilin sobbed and hugged him.

"We must learn how to accept things sometimes…"

Two green orbs quietly watched the scene. "Syaoran and Meilin?" a sudden jealousy crept over her body. "Darn… I wasn't supposed to deal with human business…" she shook her head. "What is this feeling?"

End of the fourth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.


	5. The Temple of Void

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 5: Mysteries 

The desperate emerald-eyed lass dragged her self to nowhere. With swirling and twisting mind, she kept on talking to herself, having a debate with her other mind. "This isn't right," one voice swept through her mind. "But you can't control what you feel," came one inner vice. "You cannot dictate with your feelings!," the voice spoke aloud inside of her.

Sakura Kinomoto was totally frustrated and confused. "What is happening to me? Am I breaking one cardinal rule already?," she kept on debating to herself. Just by then, a shadow appeared before her. "Huh?," she tilted her head so she could see that person. And a handsome jet black-haired guy with sharp piercing gaze was there, staring coldly to Sakura. To her surprise, that steady guy was wearing their school uniform.

"Is it your break time?" came his cool question.

Sakura barely couldn't believe her eyes. "Touya, Onii-chan?!" she froze. "I… I thought you were having a vacation with mom and dad?" she asked puzzled.

A/N: Onii-chan/Onii-san/brother/KUYA!(In tagalog) 

"They told me to guide you in this city of Aegis," Touya answered bitterly. "It seemed that you're just playing with your simple mission, huh?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Searching for that book isn't a sweat dropping task, isn't it?" he added.

Sakura breathe deeply. "Well, I…," she thought of Syaoran. "Should I tell Onni-chan that Syaoran actually had it?"

Touya cut her speech. "That damned task is just a piece of cake. And how come you still don't have it?!," he scolded his petit sister.

Sakura wailed like a kid. "Onii-chan… Please don't be mad at me…," she hardly looked at him. Those eyes of his protective brother, they were flaring. Sakura gulped. "I promise I'll have it soon!"

But Touya was doing this because he had to. "One more thing why I was here is… You are the princess and it is my duty to protect you…," he explained. "…especially with humans. They may be really dangerous so don't give your whole trust to them," came his warning. "Remember the cardinal rules, they are not supposed to be broken as much as possible or else… the chief vampires will put punishment to us."

Sakura pouted and wasn't really listening. Instead, she shifted the topic, "But I want to be independent, 'ya know? I want to be alone in the mansion if ever it is possible," she averted her gaze to her brother. "But now you're here, it looks like I'll lose some of what they call as privacy. Hmph!"

"Ofcourse I'll respect your privacy..," Touya paused. "..but not always.," he smirked and made a evil grin.

Meanwhile at the tennis court… "Meilin, I have to go now. Sakura might be probably waiting for me in the library," Syaoran said carrying his bag.

Meilin nodded. "Hmm, okay then. See you at the horror house!," she smiled kindly and watched him go. Her feeling of rejection was still inside her. Pain, resentment and disappointment were joining forces in her mind. But then, he calmed herself. "I'll just accept the fact that I can't have him…," she uttered with her head low. "I can't have him with Kinomoto in her heart," she added silently. Meilin kept on thinking of Sakura. "I'll never ever forgive Kinomoto the moment she hurt Syaoran!," she thought never knowing that Sakura already rejected him…

Let's go back to Sakura and Touya. "Speaking of the ancient book, the maker of it is still unknown for us. But strangely, Hiiragisawa knows the maker." Touya uttered silently.

"Oh, Eriol…," the thought of Eriol made her creepy. "That guy is a creepy freak!," Sakura uttered furiously. She could remember the way he gazed at her at the disco bar, so evil and seductive.

"Exactly," Touya said with hatred in his eyes. "That azure-eyed lad is a loyal descendant of King Lacudra. Well, he was loyal not for a long time," he began to state a brief background about Eriol.

"How can you say so?" Sakura asked interested.

"Because of lust for power, he betrayed his master and dethroned King Lacudra as the new leader. Hiiragisawa snatched the opportunity to murder King Lacudra when he was sleeping. With one swift and professional move, Hiiragisawa grabbed Lacudra's heart and tore it to pieces," Touya sat on a nearby rock as he tells Sakura whose lips are slightly parted. "You really can picture how brutal he was… and how cold-hearted he was until now."

"So Eriol became the second ruler of the vamps…," Sakura confirmed to herself.

"Yes, he was the second ruler of our secret society for months. When the officers of King Lacudra knew that it was Hiiragisawa who slew him, they chained him with the mightiest metal and put him to prison," Touya continued. "As time passed, our society elected a new leader, and he's no other than our father, Fujitaka."

Sakura questioned with wonder, "If that's the case, what's his reason for wanting the book?"

"Hiiragisawa asked one of his followers to make the book. And his follower was said to be an expert in making dark rituals. As the folks say, the Ancient book of King Lacudra contains the secret chants to call forth any soul from the graveyard," Touya told her.

"But who's that person Eriol wanted to reborn from the dead?!," Sakura asked.

"Her name is Tomoyo, a village girl in the past times whom Hiiragisawa fell inlove with. He had broken the cardinal rules before he was prisoned."

"I never heard of Tomoyo," Sakura uttered thinking deeply while rubbing her chin. "Is she a vampire?," she accidentally asked aloud.

"SsSh!," Touya hushed her putting his point finger against her mouth. "You're really careless at all times! That would be my very first reason why I must guide your actions," he started to sermon forgetting their topic about Tomoyo. "How many times did I tell you to lessen your voice when talking topics like that? As much as possible you use your telepathy!," he sighed. "If you continue that behavior of yours, you might break one rule…," came his warning speaking to her mind.

Sakura pouted. "Onii-chan, I'm so sorry," she shrugged childishly and was about to speak up when a sudden voice called her name.

"Sakura!," called the voice. It was Syaoran as expected who focused his glare on that weird-looking lad.

Touya could read Syaoran's crystallized thoughts, picturing them with himself being crushed by that brat. "So this brat is thinking of me as a rival on my sister… hmm, let's see…," he thought and patted her shoulder. "Sakura, who's that brat?" he asked glaring at Syaoran coldly.

Syaoran's head puffed like a smoke like some train with its engine steaming so hard. "You.. you..," Syaoran clenched his teeth. "Did I just hear you call me a brat?!," thundered his voice. He got a nerve and tightened his blazing fists that seemed ready to strike Touya. Syaoran averted his gaze to Sakura who was somewhat shocked with his fiery look. "And you, Sakura…," he began with a cool voice.

Sakura gulped waiting for his words. "Ehh? What?" she asked with her hands holding together against her chest.

"If he's your suitor, I absolutely won't let him to be your boyfriend!," Syaoran said through his teeth. "You can be the girlfriend of any of the guys at school but not with that black haired ape!," he added making Touya rage with fury.

Sakura was astonished, jaws dropped. "It's not like what you think, Syaoran," she said with confusion. "He's Touya, meet my brother," Sakura introduced them to each other. "Onii-chan, he's Li Syaoran, my classmate," she explained with closed eyes.

"Ouch! Just a classmate! So that's what she thinks of me, just a classmate…," Syaoran thought with bitterness. Remembering the words she said, "Huh? What? Your brother?" he asked with assurance. "You don't look alike!" he commented comparing their faces simultaneously.

Touya stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "You don't care whether we look alike or not, you brat!," he snapped. Electric dislike sparked between the two flaring lads just like two thunders fighting with their bolts. Each of them is checking their own measures eagerly.

"I'm not a brat, black-haired ape!," Syaoran snapped in return. He wanted to hit him with his knuckles but what can he do? Touya's Sakura's brother. He can't just hit him immediately even if he wanted to do so.

Their fierce glare ended up with the school bell. It rang. "Oh, great! It's time!," Syaoran looked at Sakura's tired face. "Let's go now, Sakura," he held her arm.

Touya fixed his glare on his hand. "Keep away from my sister," he warned him. "I don't want you to be with my sister. You understand, little brat?," he never remove his glare on Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes blistered with frustration and just ignored Touya's warning as he dragged Sakura away from his brother.

Sakura at that moment was just staring to his brother as she walks away. "Man, our conversation is not yet finished. Perhaps we'll continue it later," she thought.

"Sorry if I bother your moment with your brother. I over reacted," Syaoran excused his self. "I really thought he was some kind of intruder to you. Pardon me, Sakura," he let go of her arm and stared at her in the stairway. "And as for the book, I'm so sorry, too. I..," he was about to explain that he spoke up with Meilin but Sakura blocked it.

"No, it's okay. It's not that urgent to read it, anyway," Sakura said ignoring his excuse as she remembered the scenes she saw a while ago. Just a while ago, those scenes she witnessed, Syaoran and Meilin hugging each other, it hurts her. Strangely… They looked so peaceful together. No hindrances. No boundaries. No impediments. "Here I am again, thinking of that damn thing…," she thought wistfully.

"It's kinda surprising to see you lose your interest with the book," Syaoran said with curiosity.

Sakura walked ahead of him. "Let's go now. We're gonna be late for classes," she uttered with bitterness as Syaoran followed her.

Math class… This would not be a good time for Sakura. "Arrgh, I always hate Math…," came her murmur. She was not really listening at all. There were lots of stuffs floating in her mind including that Eriol crap. "Tomoyo? Hmm… I have so much things to learn about our clan… Full of mysteries and secrets," her thoughts made her sleepy. All of a sudden, her head was knocked down, having a sound sleep on her desk.

Ofcourse Syaoran tried to wake her up. "Hey! Sakura, wake up. It's not nice to sleep in Mr. Bore's classes, if you know what I mean," his princess remained sleeping. He saw Mr. Bore pacing towards their seats looking very angry. Syaoran gulped and tried to make an excuse. "Uh, Mr. Bore, uhm… If you're here to scold Sakura, it is because she didn't have enough sleep last night," he uttered.

Mr. Bore ignored his explanation. "Kinomoto!," he shouted enough to make his class tremble with fear. "Is this your special way to let me know that my class is boring?!," he thundered. "Answer me, Kinomoto!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered and saw Mr. Bore. Then it closed again. "Uh, monster," she thought childishly. Then her eyes opened this time, "Mr. Bore, don't you ever do that to me next time. I don't want anybody to bother me when I'm sleeping…," she raised her head so she could look at Mr. Bore directly. Her classmates were shocked from her dialogue.

Yamazaki and Meilin exchanged glances to each other. "Hey, Meilin. Is this some kind of play, huh?," he asked his seatmate. "How can Sakura manage to say that to our teacher?"

Meilin just stared at the scene and kept quiet for a while. "Hmph! Kinomoto just wanted to get attention…," she said with a smirk.

Yamazaki sweatdropped. "Jeez, you're really mean to Sakura…" he said. "She's a nice damsel somehow…"

"Oh yeah?" Meilin snapped. "Then marry her…"

"?" Yamazaki could feel Syaoran's fiery glare.

Mr. Bore was not pleased with Sakura's gesture. "Kinomoto… You make my blood boil!," he said raising his voice. Just by then, his rage was cooled down. "Huh? Oh! Kinomoto! Your eyes were droopy! Are you not feeling well?," Mr. Bore asked with a sudden caring voice. "You can sleep in my class if you like," he smiled warmly.

The class was merely shocked of what was happening. "What is all this crap?" asked one student. "I don't know! Mr. Bore's mood changed all of a sudden. Look at his face! So merry and calm, unlike just a while ago," the other one said. Almost everyone were having a puzzled look.

Sakura's favorite trick just worked. "It's really good to control one's mind. Haha!," she thought happily and went to sleep again.

Meilin was not happy at all. "This Kinomoto is something…" she was raging until her pencil was cracked into two with her fingers.

Syaoran was a little confused, too. "Sakura…," he watched her sleep while Mr. Bore continued his lessons. "That's cool…"

At last it was already dismissal time, Sakura's favorite time. "I have to see my brother," she rushed through the corridor and searched for his brother. Then she bumped on someone. "Huh?! Sorry!," she apologized to that person.

A longhaired lady came to her sight. She was a very elegant woman at the age of twenty. "It's okay, Sakura." She smiled and walked away, swaying her orange wavy hair.

Sakura was astounded. "Ehh? She knows my name? I don't even know her!," she pouted and continued to run.

Syaoran in the meantime was looking for Sakura. "She's so fast. I should've walked her home." He sighed and saw the longhaired lady, too. "Huh?"

"Li Syaoran. How are you?" she asked with a cool voice.

Syaoran stepped back. "Who are you, huh?" he doesn't like the way she looked at him.

"You can call me as Ms. Mizuki," she introduced herself. That was all she say and walked away. "The time will come that your true identity will be unleashed, Li Syaoran…," she thought.

"What does she wants?" Syaoran wondered.

End of the fifth chapter

**AngeLfromChaos**

**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari _underscore _anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**


	6. Meeting a Grim Reaper

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 6:**_

Eriol Hiiragisawa was busily relaxing in his apartment. The place was spacious and doesn't have plenty of furniture. A small black couch was at the corner; a laptop can be found, too. At the azure walls, there was different combination of ancient paintings hanging.

"Tonight is going to be a big night," Eriol said glazing at the beautiful paintings. "..at the horror castle!". Then someone knocked at his door and he shifted his glaze at the front door. "It could only be you…," he assured himself. Eriol gracefully stood from the couch and strolled towards the door.

As his pale hands grasped the doorknob and opened the door slowly, a slim long –haired girl came to his sight. "Good afternoon, Eriol," she greeted and tilted her head to the sky. "I supposed I should greet you a good evening because the full moon is starting to show up."

"Nakuru Akizuki…," Eriol stated. "What are you doing here?" he asked roughly crossing his arms against his chest.

Nakuru is a vampire and a follower of Eriol. "Just wandering around so I can play with your stuffs," Nakuru replied. "Isn't it nice?" she asked giggling. "If you want help…"

Eriol frowned. "I absolutely don't need your foolish cooperation. I can work by myself…," he said turning his back from her. "I can have Sakura and the Legendary book without your help."

Nakuru raised her brows. "Oh? You really think so? I think your task of abducting the princess will not be easy for you," Nakuru said stroking her maroon hair waiting for his reply. "Maybe you're wondering why…," she smiled.

Eriol looked at her sideways. "Now why?," he questioned with a cool tone in his voice.

She walked around him and explained briefly, "Sakura's big brother was here already. And we perfectly knew how cunning Touya is! Touya was always ready to protect her sister from danger."

Eriol smirked. "Now let me ask you this," he began. "To whom are you sided with? To Touya? Or to your master?," he asked. But Nakuru seemed speechless. "You better not betray me if you don't want to happen the same thing with my trusted man to you." Eriol meant his trusted follower who made the ancient book. "Anyway, no matter how many boundaries there are, they can't stop me from my plans. This realm will soon be mine the moment I have Fujitaka's leadership!," he watched his fingers as he foresaw his own victory. The victory that he was awaiting for a long time.

Nakuru sat on his couch. "Ofcourse I won't betray you," she said with her eyes closed.

Eriol grinned. "Betraying me will bring painful surprises…," he warned with cold eyes. He rolled his wrist to see his watch. "I'll be leaving for a while. The horror castle is a great hangout. Lot of teenagers will be there," he looked at Nakuru. "It only meant plenty of menus for blood…"

Nakuru watched him go to his room. "Poor Eriol," she murmured. "Eriol's cold-blooded heart was gone when he met Tomoyo Daidoji(Is it spelled Daidouji?). But now she's gone, his merciless stuffs returned…"

East part of the city, Sakura sensed his brother atlast. "Onii-chan!," she called from afar. He was standing at the tip of a streetlight. "Hey! Everybody would think of you as insane of what you are doing!," she put her hands on her hips.

Touya smirked. "I'm just smelling the fresh air. You know how I love the scent of the night air especially when there's a full moon." He gazed at the beauty of the _yue_. Then he looked at his sister. "Why are you here, anyway?," he questioned with a disdainful look.

"As you know, our topic about that Tomoyo girl is not yet finished. Therefore, I am here to know more about her…," Sakura answered with eagerness in her eyes. "Onii-chan, please?"

Sakura's brother jumped from the street light silently like a black cat. "Okay, I'll tell you a brief background of Tomoyo," he sighed.

"Is she a vampire?" Sakura repeated.

"There are no so much descriptions about her, actually. All they know is that Tomoyo is an ordinary human gifted with angelic beauty. Every night her neighbors could hear her enchanting chants," they sat by a nearby bench. "The mystery of her death is still unknown, as well as her real identity." Touya continued his gaze at the bright moon. "But the gossips say, the villagers murdered Tomoyo because they think of her as a witch or sorceress, something like that!"

Sakura wanted to hear more of the story. "Oh! That's not nice!"

"The villagers hate people doing witchcrafts because they think of them as bringing doom to the village," Touya sighed. "Do you know about the place called Temple of Void?" he asked Sakura seriously.

"Yeah, I heard of it. It is also known as the Forbidden Temple of Vampires!," Sakura replied scratching her head. "Actually, I just know its name but I don't have any idea what's inside of the place or why it is called forbidden."

Touya said, "A very few vampires knew about that temple. And I'm one of the gifted ones who had knowledge with that creepy Tempe of Void! Haha!" He laughed proudly shortly and got serious then. "Tomoyo built that temple, 'ya know?"

Sakura was shocked. "Wow! That was awesome! Well, what made that temple so special?" she asked curiously.

"Because the moment a vampire steps into its territory, its vampire power or strength will be sealed. Any vampire who enters that Temple of Void will be treated as an ordinary being, a human being to be exact. Therefore, we can't harm that holy place…," Touya explained.

"How did Tomoyo manage to build that?!," Sakura kept asking.

"With the help of the mystic arts, maybe. Nobody knew how exactly she did it. You see? Even the ruthless intentions of Eriol Hiiragisawa was blocked with its holy barrier," Touya said.

Sakura rubbed her chin. "Ah, that's good. Is it still working until now?"

Touya stood from the bench. "Yes," he answered abruptly. "I entered it lately. It's just around here in the city of Aegis. And I felt weak as I entered the temple. You should try to enter it, too."

"Huh? But…"

Touya smiled. "Don't you worry. The moment you stepped out of the territory, you will regain your powers immediately," he looked at his watch. "Sakura, you have to go home now. Anyway, I almost forgot that I haven't fed for today so then, I'll be leaving you for a while… Yukito is waiting for me in his apartment," he smirked and waved goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura was struck with disbelief. "Hey! I want to go with you! I haven't seen Yukito for several months!," she said running to Touya.

"Uh,uh,uh!," Touya raised his point finger as a sign of disapproval. "I said you go home…," he said.

Sakura pouted with protest. "Aww, say hi for me then…," she shrugged and went home safely.

Meanwhile… The opening of the Horror House was really a grand opening. It didn't look like a horror house but some sort of amusement park. With all the popcorns on the corner, children asked their parents to buy one. As you stroll to the other side, lots of stalls were there.

Teenagers who had their gimmicks were enjoying, too. Just like what Syaoran, Meilin and Yamazaki were busily fund of. "Buy me a cotton candy, Syaoran!," Meilin pleaded like a kid who lost a mom. "I want the green one!," she uttered as she point it out.

Syaoran slightly scratched his head. "Okay, take it with you..," he pulled out his lacoste wallet from his pocket and gave cash to the vendor. "One mint flavor please…," upon receiving the green cotton candy, he handed it to Meilin. "Here you go, Meilin. Anyway, that's a nice flavor because it's my favorite color," he said smiling warmly.

Meilin giggled. "Yeah, I know this is your favorite color," she said taking a petit bite on the cotton candy.

Syaoran thought differently. "Maybe that's one of the reasons why I like Sakura. Her eyes were made up of green hues… and I love it!," he imagined Sakura by his side. Then he shook his head. "What am I thinking about?"

Yamazaki popped out. "Ah, cut it out, guys!," he yelled at the top of his voice. "Let's go to the horror house! The vampires are waiting for us! Haha!," he joked and grinned holding a bunch of popcorn.

Meilin picked popcorn and ate it, "Ha! I'll smash their stupid heads with my own fists and crush their battery-operated bodies!," she uttered aloud with confidence.

"Oh, don't be too proud or confident. You might be the first one screaming and running with terror!," Yamazaki insulted the black-haired lass. "And don't you wrap your arms around Syaoran so to prove your courage."

Meilin's ears puffed. "I won't do that. That's a promise…"

Syaoran just sighed. "If only you're here…," came his whisper. "It would be so much fun to have you here."

As they walked toward the enormous horror house, "I think it would be nice if we'll take a snapshot with the stupid vampires inside. How's that, Syaoran?," Meilin asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Uh, not bad.," he answered giving a fake smile. "There's the entrance." And they were already standing in front of the main entrance of the horror house. Syaoran scanned it very carefully. "It doesn't look like a haunted house, actually," he said through his teeth. "It is more compared to a castle-like dungeon," he continued and remembered something. "The dream I had last time… It was somewhat the same as this one!," he thought abruptly.

Then Meilin pushed herself through the crowd and opened the door immediately. "Oh," she was amazed with the cozy place. "Hey Syaoran! Yamazaki! Come on in! This place is really one welcoming to us!"

Syaoran and Yamazaki followed Meilin. "Wow! She's right! The vampire statues are realistic. Look at 'em, dude," Yamazaki said facing Syaoran.

The statues were just like the stones when Medusa's glare effect takes place to her victim. But the Syaoran felt differently as he looked around the dark realm. Torches hanging on the walls brought a little light on the hallway. "This is odd…"

While the other teenagers started to scream as different fake zombies attacked them, the trio remained cool where they stood. The terrorized teenagers continued to run fast as they can. The crowd was split into small groups as some were trapped in a dungeon of skulls. And others were stuck in a cell of mummified corpses. Most are running with terror.

Well, the trio continued their freaking quest. There were only three of them walking on the hallway. "I am getting bored," Meilin said with disappointment. "I expect this one to be thrilling. What do you think, Syaoran?," she stared at Syaoran who was somewhat out of this world, having a hard time thinking. "Hey Syaoran? Are you alright?," she asked worriedly.

"I, uh… I'm not," Syaoran answered seriously while walking. Suddenly their dark path became foggy. It was not like some artificial fog but some kind of bad omen. The silent aura of the lair was suddenly shattered with an unexplainable cause. "This is not really nice!," he warned his company. "We can't see anything. Let's just concentrate well with our feelings…"

Yamazaki and Meilin didn't understand what he's talking about.

But then they stopped strolling all of a sudden.

"Oh dude! What are we gonna do?" Yamazaki went berserk.

Instead, Meilin answered his question. "Don't panic, Yama-kun! The fog will surely fade in a short while," she tried to calm him down. "This is just a commencement for the climax of the game, if you know what I mean."

Syaoran was constrained. They could hear smooth footsteps walking towards them like a cat lurking on shadows for a mouse. He rubbed his eyes hoping to see the walking body.

Fortunately, the fog slowly disappeared and revealed the presence of the source of footsteps. The trio slowly opened their eyes to see a person wearing a hooded cloak. And to their surprise, he was not just a cloaked man but also handing a deadly sharp-pointed scythe! It looked real. The sharp edges of the scythe were ready and built for slashing not grass but humans.

Meilin's heart beat hard enough to interpret her nervousness. "What is that Grim Reaper doing here?!" she asked stammering.

"No, no!," Yamazaki tried to back off. "Are we already dead? Is he coming to send us to hell?!"

Syaoran started to perspire. He scanned the reaper's body. "He was the cloaked guy in my dream," he thought with his eyes trembling with disbelief and fear as well. "That was exactly him who tries to hurt Sakura's chained body!," his fear was altered into wrath. "You were the one who killed my father..," he yelled in his mind.

_End of the sixth chapter_

_**AngeLfromChaos: Someone will die on the next chappy. Guess who…**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari **_underscore _**anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	7. One Welcome, One Goodbye

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 7: Welcome back and Goodbye 

The princess of the dark realm was lying on her bed peacefully. Sakura was lying on a bed with pink bed sheets over it. They were the only pink – colored things inside her room, the bed and pillows. The walls and curtains were all hued black to lessen her irritation to the sun. Pink and black, as you can imagine, Sakura's room was truly like a territory of a girl rocker! How's that uh?!

Lot of things was inside her mind. "Hm.. If Eriol wants the book for bringing back Tomoyo's life," Sakura stared at the black ceiling. "Then there's nothing wrong if ever he gets the book before I get it." She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The horror castle was not that peaceful like Sakura's sound sleep. It was still smuggled with chaos. "You were the one who killed my father!," Syaoran repeated to his mind.

He spoke it aloud in his mind enough for the Grim Reaper to read what he's thinking. The Grim Reaper saw crystallized pictures of Syaoran's father inside Syaoran's thoughts. He smirked. "So you are the son of a traitor…," he hissed. "Your damned father is a traitor!"

Meilin and Yamazaki were puzzled. "I don't get it…," Yamazaki murmured with his sweat flowing on the side of his face. "It seemed that these guys are closely related to each other. "Hey Syaoran! What is this all about? Do you know that freak?"

Syaoran shook his head and narrowed his eyes with surprise. "He knew it?," he asked to himself. "Who the hell are you, uh?!," the raging lad yelled at the Grim Reaper. "You show up your face!"

Meilin was shivering badly. "I just pray that everything will be alright…," she thought with her heart beating so fast. "I want to go home…," she cried to Yamazaki's chest.

"Don't worry, Meilin…," he rubbed her back and felt her shivering body. "Everything will be fine…," he tried to comfort her. "Hopefully…," he thought. "This must be some part of the show…"

But the Grim Reaper didn't react at all. "This is not the time to introduce myself, yet," he uttered taking a step forward. "I'm here infront of you to slay you all!," he snickered crazily. "I always love to kill humans because I hate 'em! I always hate humans!" The Grim Reaper positioned his long scythe and began to make rapid paces towards the trio. "More killing, more fun!," he said laughing out loud(LOL ). "Welcome to my death lair, you frenzied humans!"

The trio didn't hesitate to run. "This is just a joke! We're just in a horror castle! Is this real?" Meilin asked terrified holding Yamazaki's hand.

"It doesn't matter if this is real! What matter is how to get out of this cursed dungeon!," Yamazaki went crazy. "Syaoran! You are the leader here! Tell us what to do!"

Syaoran didn't know what to say. "C'mon, Yamazaki, please, I'm not in a good condition to think! All we have to do is run for a while. Gather all the required stamina if possible."

Yamazaki frowned. "Darn it! There must be an emergency exit in a situation like this!," he calmed down shortly noticing Meilin's tight grip on his hand.

The Grim Reaper was amazingly fast. "You can't run away from me, pathetic creatures!," he aimed his shining curved scythe ready to slice off Meilin. "You're finished!"

"Meilin!!!!" Yamazaki quickly pulled her to Syaoran.

**SLASH!!! **"AaAaAhh!!" Blood was splattered on the rough floor.

Sakura suddenly woke up. "Huh? A nightmare…," she said with a weak voice. "I hear screams… terrible screams!," she thought dizzily and looked at her wall clock to see what time it is. "11:30 in the evening? Oh, I really have to sleep," Sakura embraced her pink fluffy pillow and closed her two orbs. But it suddenly opened. "OoOps! Onii-chan! I have to check him out!," she quickly jumped out from her bed and paced barefooted to Touya's bedroom.

It was empty. "Ehh? Onii-chan is not here, yet?," Sakura turned around and sighed with close eyes. "Maybe he stayed at Yukito's house…," she mumbled making a shrug.

"I'm home…," Touya uttered with a low voice making Sakura's heart jump.

"AaAaHh! Onii-chan?!," Sakura shouted like a kid. "You scared me!" She pouted and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Ah, shut up! You're really slow with sensing other's presence. A vampire won't be scare of that," Touya said looking downstairs. He knew that his sister wanted to stomp his face. "Stop what you're planning, Sakura," he said glancing at her sideways. "Hey Yuki!!," he called downstairs.

Sakura's fiery feeling faded. "Yukito's here?," she peered from the side rail of the stairs and took a peek. "Yukito!" she called happily and smiled.

Yukito smiled back and greeted her. "Hi Sakura! I'm so sorry to bother your sleep," he apologized. "Your brother invited me to stay in your mansion because we have so much things to talk about…" He was the same guy with pale-coated skin and grayish hair.

Sakura stared at him for a while. "Yukito-san is still the gorgeous guy I met before!," she thought remembering the time she first met him.

_Flashback: It was one hot and resplendent morning when little Sakura was only seven years old to be exact. With her not still that big brother Touya who's still eleven years old, they strode the silent empty street for school, La Vampiere. It had a logo of a black cross with sharp split ends and Mr. Kinomoto was the founder. La Vampiere was an exclusive and secret school for young vampires because they were required to learn the basic skills they needed as well as the cardinal rules._

"_You're going to introduce me to your bestfriend?" little Sakura with pigtails asked while holding her brother's protective hand._

_Touya's cold face just nodded without saying words. Well, they were always contradicting to each other with regards to their personalities. Sakura was the vocal type of lass, Touya's not like that. Sakura got F grades while Touya got straight A's. Sakura was prankish or sort of a pixie, Touya's not. But despite of all these certain comparisons, they have one thing in common obviously. They were both lamia or so called vampires._

A/N: Uhm, are you guys wondering where I got that stupid word? Well, I got the word lamia from the mythology book. Lamias are female blood-sucking creatures, actually. But as I read the definition in the Webster's dictionary, it is also considered as other term for vampires. Check it out! 

_"What is his name?" Sakura questioned Touya with innocent eyes._

_"Yukito," Touya answered shortly until they came to the junction of the street, just a few meters away from the school. There stood a young lean guy holding his Speedo bag. He was just the same age as Touya. He was waving his hand and marking a friendly smile on his face._

_"Hi there, Touya!," Yukito greeted him as he noticed Sakura hiding on Touya's back. "Oh! Look who we have here! It's you, Sakura, the cutest girl on earth! Hello!," he smiled and waved a hand._

_Sakura became shy at once. "H-Hi! Yukito-san…," he greeted back having a pinkish shade on her cheeks. "He's so cute!," she thought dreamily._

_Yukito looked at Sakura. "Ah, that's so flattering to hear! But I think there are so much cuter guys out there than me. Haha!," he laughed. "I'm so sorry for reading your mind uninvited, hehe!," he scratched his head._

_Sakura was startled. "Huh? Well…," she was even more bashful._

_Touya snapped, "Yukito is one of our kin so don't you be surprise if he can read minds. He's a vamp…". Yukito was a vampire, a gentle vampire._

End of Flashback… 

"My first and former crush…," Sakura said to herself. So there it shows! Her ex-crush! And who on earth is her crush in the present time? "My ex-crush?," she repeated in her mind as a brown-haired guy entered her shuffling thoughts instantly. "Arrgh! That stupid guy again! Stop bugging me!," Sakura started to debate on herself again.

"Now, go to sleep, Sakura. It's late!," Touya interrupted her messy thinking. He glanced at Yukito who stood at the corner. "C'mon, Yuki," he gestured a 'let's go to my room' sign.

The confused lady arched one brow. "What are these guys planning, uh?"

Yukito read her mind immediately. "We'll drink and watch DVD's," he smiled and before he enters his bestfriend's room, he looked at Sakura. "Good night, Sakura. Go to sleep 'cos it's not nice for pretty girls like you to have a lack of sleep."

"Good night, too, Yukito-san," Sakura watched the door close. She tiptoed quickly to her room and dived on her pink bed. "Hmm," she hugged her pillow tight remembering Yukito gave it on her fourteenth birthday. "I'm glad I saw Yukito-san okay…," Sakura thought and rolled herself until she faced the dark ceiling.

"Syaoran…," having a thought of that stupid guy made her incapable to sleep. Sakura blushed and hit her forehead with her right palm. "Forget that name you idiot!," a voice spoke from her head. The warm on her cheeks was still there. "Why I am like this? Just the thought of you makes me…," she was still gazing at the dark ceiling but a picture of Syaoran appeared. "… makes me blush this bad…" Sakura couldn't believe herself.

Yamazaki's right triceps was badly wounded. "Aaahh! This is not funny! My arm!!!"

Syaoran and Meilin were totally in a panic. "Yamazaki!" they yelled. Before they could ever make a move to rescue Yamazaki the cloaked man seized the wounded lad in his arms.

Yamazaki was hardly breathing. "Get away from here, guys! I.. I'll take care of this monster…," he still had the guts to smirk with that condition.

"Shut up! You can't do that with yourself! And I won't leave my buddy no matter what happens!," Syaoran uttered dangerously as he pulled out a spear from a soldier statue's hand. "Let go of my friend, you bastard! If you don't, I'll really kill you!," his voice was ironically cold.

But the Grim Reaper held Yamazaki tighter. "I won't 'cos I'm not a fool to do that…," he laughed. "You mortals are doomed!"

Just hearing of the word mortal made Syaoran wonder. "Mortals uh? So you wanna prove to us that you're some kind of immortal? Is that it? We will see!," rage was spreading through his body. Syaoran took a step forward. "You won't let go of my friend?" he dared. "I said let go of him!," Yamazaki might lose blood if he stayed in that position.

"No…," the Grim Reaper said abruptly.

Meilin at that moment grabbed Syaoran's iron hand. "Syaoran… Stop this… I don't want you to get hurt, too!," Meilin was still crying.

Syaoran glanced at her coldly. "I'll save Yamazaki, Meilin. You must leave this place, now. There's the exit!," he quickly pointed the backdoor then returned his attention to the hooded reaper. "I'll take care of this creep…"

Meilin nodded. She squeezed Syaoran's hand. "Please, take care…," she uttered and rushed to the backdoor. But a sudden noise in the air was heard. She turned and saw the Grim Reaper's scythe swirling towards her like a boomerang hurling its target. Meilin narrowed her eyes and scream. "No…"

Syaoran saw it and helplessly watch the scene. "Nooo!!!! Meilin!!! Evade!!!!," he yelled at the top of his voice. "Meilin!!!!"

Takashi Yamazaki saw it, too. "Darn it!!! Meilin!!!," his heart was pounding so hard. "Nooooo!!!"

The poor lady was too late to evade the attack. Really late. The deadly scythe was too fast for her. It was really too fast. Nobody could ever save her. Nobody really. A stab from that long scythe will kill her. Really kill her instantly.

And it happened. The scythe lashed her chest, straight through the heart. Meilin froze and fell to the ground in just a second. Her breathing stopped as well as her heart beating. She was just like a swallow that had fallen from a hunter's shotgun. There she was, lying with her arms spread on the rough floor, the scythe is still hooked in her vulnerable chest. Pathetic Meilin.

Anything happened so fast. "Why?… Why?! You killed Meilin!!!," Syaoran shouted at the cold-hearted reaper. Droplets of tears fell from his dark eyes. "Darn.. These tears won't help!," he thought wiping his tears. Syaoran couldn't think of anything but revenge. To avenge his dear friend's unbearable death.

"Haha!," the reaper snickered who's still holding Yamazaki. "You are all going to die here… Nobody was safe in my territory of death…" He was suddenly shocked of Syaoran's glare. "Now what?!!…," something in his glare made him wonder with fear. "Now what are you planning to do, uh?! Avenge?! Haha!," he laughed crazily.

"I'm fed up of your speech… Do you have anything else to say?" Syaoran asked with dark eyes tightening his grip on the spear.

The Grim Reaper narrowed his eyes. "You're too brave to say that, human!!"

"Yes, I am" Syaoran answered bitterly. "Because all I know is I'm going to finish you. I'm going to terminate your cruelty…," he started to pace towards the murderer. "Time to die…" he began his first attack. It missed.

"Make it a little faster and accurate, young boy… then I'll give you a reward for that…" he smiled and the Grim Reaper was suddenly shocked of Syaoran's swift move like a wind. "What the?…"

Syaoran beat him so hard on the head making the reaper flinch, enough to loose his grip on Yamazaki. "You think that blow is enough?," he asked coldly watching him fix his neck. Syaoran aimed his spear. "Now, take this!!! This is for Meilin!!," he successfully struck his sharp spear to the Grim Reaper's abdomen. It passed through his back.

Blood was flowing. "AaAhh! Darn humans!" he stretched out his right arm and tried to scratch Syaoran's face. Unfortunately, the reaper dropped his self to the floor looking dead.

Li Syaoran glared at him harshly. "You're damn dead, now..," he uttered and carried Yamazaki by his shoulder. "Hey, Yamazaki, I killed him already," he smiled and saw Meilin's lifeless body. The scythe is still struck on her chest. "Meilin…," he tried to control his grief. "I shouldn't let her go to the back door! It was my fault… And I didn't save her!"

"Meilin… Why does this have to happen?…," Yamazaki burst in tears. "Buddy, it already happened. Let us not blame ourselves…," he stared at the murderer. "That fucking man did all this hell!"

But before they could get close to Meilin's corpse, an orange-haired lady appeared before them. She was the lady whom Sakura and Syaoran met lately. She was Ms. Mizuki. "I'll take care of her slain body. Anyway, you two must get out of here quietly, now." She pulled out the scythe from Meilin's chest and carried her.

Yamazaki was startled. "Where the hell are you taking her?"

"Don't you worry. I'll take her in a safe place… You better action quick. That cloaked man is not yet dead as you all know," Ms. Mizuki warned with serious glare. "Get outta here! He's very dangerous the moment he woke up!"

"He's not yet dead? How come?" Syaoran asked with unsatisfactory look. "If he's not yet dead, then I'll make him double dead!!!"

Ms. Mizuki frowned. "Don't you dare! I'm begging you to get out of this castle."

Syaoran and Yamazaki exchanged glances. "Okay," Syaoran calmed down. "If that's what you want then." The two guys left.

Ms. Mizuki sighed and took a glance at the lying body. "Eriol… When will you stop this cruel act?" she thought and left the castle.

Outside the castle… The two guys successfully escaped to the dark dungeon. "Yamazaki, I'll send you to the emergency room. Your wound is bad!," Syaoran said to his partner.

"Uh, the hospital is only a few kilometers away! Hmph! Don't you worry, I can handle this," Yamazaki uttered frustrated. "I don't need some ambulance…" They were shocked of the surroundings because the crowded area was gone. "Hey, where did all those people go?"

"They were terrified of the news so they all run away from the horror castle," Syaoran explained. "They were afraid of the cloaked man…" he looked around the empty area. "I think we should atleast find a residence to heal your injury. That is serious 'ya know?"

Yamazaki sighed. "Okay, that's better. I hate hospitals!" So they strolled around until they found a dark mansion.

"See that mansion? C'mon! Let's ask a permission to the owner if we could ask for a treatment," Syaoran said as they went nearer to the spooky mansion. The mansion was made up of black adobe with cypress trees on the sides. It was really enormous and mysterious looking.

"OoOo… No way! Not here! Is this a haunted mansion? This could be the residence of that damned Grim Reaper!," Yamazaki went crazy that seemed to have a trauma of the event. "Syaoran, let's back off!!," he grabbed Syaoran's shoulder making his injury painful. "Awww… It hurts!"

"This mansion is spooky but strangely beautiful. If you looked at it carefully, it's enchantingly beautiful!," Syaoran said with fascination ignoring Yamazaki's cry of protest. "I've never seen a house like this before," he really admired the mansion.

Yamazaki was feeling uncomfortable as he felt his injury hurt. "Stop admiring that dungeon! Keep your attention to my bloody hell arm! It hurts more as you talk and talk!" His injury was really burning in pain. "Hit that damned doorbell! Bullshit!," he pointed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot your wound." Syaoran pressed the doorbell.

Sakura was surprised of the sound of the doorbell. She was still awake. "What? A doorbell at this very hour? Who the hell could it be?" she jumped out of bed and peered at the window. "Huh?! Syaoran-kun?…," she blushed and quickly went out of her room. Sakura stepped in her pink bunny slippers and rushed to the front door.

It took a long time before the door opens. Yamazaki was wincing on his burning ardency. "Faster please… AaaAww.. FASTER!!!," he uttered.

"Calm down, buddy," Syaoran said coolly.

The sudden opening of the door cut his words "How can I calm down with this…". He sighed, "Thank God, it opened".

Syaoran stood there for a while, mental blocked.

"Syaoran! Yamazaki! Good evening!" Sakura greeted with a polite smile. "It's surprising to see you two come over our house!" She was wearing a silk dress that beamed with the moonlight giving her an aura of a moon goddess.

Yamazaki greeted back, "Good evening, too, Sakura! My friend is just a little shocked here. Perhaps he didn't expect you to be the owner of this gigantic mansion." He tightly held his bloody arm.

Sakura saw the cherry-like fluid flowing on Takashi's arm and gulped. "Why? What happened?," she asked worriedly trying to control the temptation.

Syaoran finally regained his consciousness. "The Grim Reaper… That moron is a monster! He's a demon!," Syaoran exclaimed with anger remembering the way he killed Meilin. "Yamazaki and I were nearly rapped to death but…," he looked sideways. "But Meilin didn't make it. She had fallen from that murderer's hand…"

"Meilin?," Sakura was astounded. "Who on earth would do something this terrible?" she asked with searching eyes. Then she looked at Yamazaki's injury. "Anyway, Yamazaki-kun might lose blood if we won't stop the flow. The wound is deep and serious," she explained and let the guys follow her inside the mansion.

The guys looked around the mansion. "Wow! Sakura! You do have a very large mansion! I'm like a prince with this venue and you're my princess, Sakura! Haha!," Yamazaki joyfully shouted. "Marry me, Sakura!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ehh?"

Syaoran frowned and elbowed him on the stomach so hard. "Ah, shut up Yamazaki! Your voice is too loud, 'ya know? The neighborhood might hear you as well as Sakura's parents," he looked at Sakura. "Please pardon Yamazaki. Hmm.. Are you alone?"

Sakura turned slightly. "My brother and his friend were asleep in his room. You stay here while I get the first aid kit, okay?"

They nodded and Sakura left them. "Whoah, Sakura had a brother?" Yamazaki asked Syaoran who narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, she had a very protective brother… His name is Touya," Syaoran answered as he sat on the sofa, stretching his legs.

Yamazaki shrugged. "Oh! A protective brother, uh? Probably these coming days you'll have a difficulty of getting close to Sakura. Haha!," he teased. "Anyway, Sakura has a nice heart. She's a kind-hearted girl," Yamazaki said making Syaoran frown.

"Hey, you sound odd huh! Now do you like Sakura?" Syaoran was not happy at all.

"Haha! She's a nice girl but it doesn't mean that I like her the way you do," Yamazaki sweatdropped knowing Syaoran was such a dangerous jealous-type guy.

Syaoran glared at him like a wolf protecting his territory. "I don't like her," he said through his teeth. "…but I love her," he continued silently almost a whisper. "You hear that? Well, it's good to hear your answer that you just admire her," he smiled warmly with a sigh.

When Sakura had the first aid kit, she wrapped the bandage around Yamazaki's arm. "Ouch! It hurts!," he complained guiding her small hand. Syaoran wasn't enjoying the view that he felt himself raging with jealousy. Yamazaki winked at Syaoran's furious eyes.

"I wish I was the one injured that bad…," Syaoran thought with crossed arms.

"Sorry, Yamazaki, but I tried to be gentle to you," Sakura apologized smiling. A few minutes passed and the bandage was completely wrapped around Yamazaki's arm. "Does it still hurt?" she asked with caring eyes.

Takashi flexed his arm. "Uh, not that bad!," he smiled at Syaoran.

"Good! You can stay in our residence for a while if you want to," Sakura suggested.

"Is that okay with you?," Syaoran asked excitedly watching Sakura nod. "Well…," his words were cut by Yamazaki.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're such a kind-hearted lass! Thank you very much!," Yamazaki thanked her. "Shall we sleep in your room?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Yamazaki?!… When will you stop your crap?!"

"Haha! Just kidding! I know Syaoran wants to sleep with you in your room, Sakura!," Yamazaki teased the two. Syaoran's face went tomato red. Sakura, too.

"Shut up, Yamazaki!," Syaoran beat him up with his own fists. "I told you to shut up your blabbermouth!!!," he continued beating the helpless injured guy.

"Ehh? They looked cute!," Sakura sweatdropped and made no effort to stop their funny scene.

End of the seventh chapter

**AngeLfromChaos**

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari **_underscore _**anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	8. Eriol's Corner

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

**Chapter 8: Eriol's Corner**

_**A/N: HEY FANFIC READERS OR SHALL I SAY HITTERS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR THOSE WHO EMAILED ME! I APPRECIATE IT! HOPEFULLY YOU'LL SUPPORT MY FIRST FANFICTION! SO HERE I AM AGAIN SIGNING UP! UHM, A LITTLE LEMON ALERT IN THIS CHAPPY!**_

The furious Grim Reaper went out of the Horror Castle to make his burning wounds heal. "Damn it! This pathetic injury must rejuvenate sooner!" This day was not really fantastic for Hiiragisawa. He hardly pressed his abdomen to lessen the flow of vampire blood. "Aahh!!!," he was really wincing in pain. "That messy haired creature shall pay for my damage," the frustrated guy remembered Syaoran's actions. "Li Syaoran… He's the son of my secondary type vampire follower who betrayed me! I can't believe it! Syaoran's amazing swift moves… it really startled me. Could it be possible that Syaoran might become a vampire, too? I wonder if the vampire blood inside him is still in progress of changing his blood."

An old couple about forty years passed his way. They saw his bloody trunk. "Oh! Look at the boy! He's terribly injured!," the old lady elbowed her partner. "Let's help the poor boy!"

Her brunette partner just chuckled and said, "He's probably one of the staffs inside the Horror Castle. You see? That boy can still walk by himself. I think he's really okay." He shrugged and dragged his partner away from Eriol.

Eriol in the meantime dragged himself to his apartment. He hardly walked because of restless pain like some man hanging on a wire. "I can still make it to my apartment! I have to!…. Aahh!!," he was hardly breathing and he leaned against a cypress bark. "Just a few meters away and… I'm there!," his eyes were starting to get blurry. "Am I… dying?..," he asked to himself as his knees were already going weak. The limp guy shook his head. "Ah, no! I still have to see… my Tomoyo."

But he can't carry anymore and as he was about to fall, a pair of arms caught him. "Master Eriol!," the maroon-haired girl gasped with worry on her face.

"…Nakuru…," Eriol saw her and managed to stand on his own feet. "I can still walk…," he uttered.

"Let me help you. You're so weak! I can sense it!," Nakuru exclaimed as she support his body. "C'mon, let's go to your apartment."

"Thank you…" they walked together to the apartment. A few more meters away, yards away and finally they reached the apartment. Eriol pulled back his hood and headed to the bathroom. He was drenched with perspiration. As he faced the mirror, he took off his thick, black cloak and touched his puckered wound to see how seriously damaged it was. He winced more. It was too deep and the viscosity of the blood could still be seen flowing. "It's not yet that fully healed. I should take a rest," Eriol went to his small room and lay on his bed.

Nakuru pitied her master. "Master Eriol," she thought and followed him towards the room. The dark room was only lighted with a dim lampshade, enough to see Eriol's exhausted body. "Master Eriol," she called almost whispering. "Your wound is serious. I should prepare a treatment for that," Nakuru suggested holding the golden doorknob. She went inside the room and closed the door from behind.

Her master fluttered his eyes. "Are you sick?" he silently asked with an annoying face. "We have vampire blood to heal our injuries faster," he said and shut his eyes again.

Nakuru frowned. "Okay then, I was just stating my opinion and trying to help," she turned back, opened the door and was ready to leave when…

"Wait…," Eriol's weak voice uttered.

"What is it, master?" the worried lass asked franticly.

"I am your master. And you are my servant. Therefore, you must serve me…," Eriol said opening his eyes slowly.

The maroon-haired girl was puzzled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I know that. What do you want me to do? It is my duty to serve you, master," she bowed her head lightly to show respect.

"Make my night," Eriol said. "…Please me," he continued as he examines Nakuru's shocked expression. "C'mon, do what I wish. This night became a bad one for me so I want you to please me for a while. Heat me up, Nakuru" Eriol fixed his eyes on hers and hypnotized her immediately. "Come to me," he's still lying on his bed and was only wearing his boxers.

Nakuru was already under Eriol's control and couldn't help but walk towards the bed, towards him. She was somewhat mesmerized on his lean body, so masculine and strong built until she was on the foot part of the bed.

"Now, do it," he commanded lying still.

She obeyed, removed her outer garments and crawled on top of him. Now, she was only wearing her matching red bra and underwear, giving an electric chill to Eriol's spine. A gifted body, he thought. The seductive looking young lass bit her wrist and let the viscous blood drop to Eriol's badly wounded abdomen. It was effective that it hastened the healing until the vulnerable skin completely revived itself.

Eriol watched it. "I thank you for that…" he sat up on the bed and devoured Nakuru's hot lips in a searing kiss.

Nakuru returned his flame with her own, opening to him, entwining her tongue with his. She pressed her soft body closer to his and rubbing her hips against his.

The azure-eyed lad reached up and touched her upthrust breasts like ripened melons as she pulled his boxers completely off him.

She admired the masculine beauty of her master as he knelt naked on the bed. Then her palms uncontrollably trailed to rub caressing patterns on his chest and led it downward until she caught his pulsing shaft. Nakuru took it in her hand and he groaned. As her busy hands caressed him, Eriol's lips caught hers. Breathing hardly, she broke the kiss and traced shocking nibbles and bites over his tough muscles of his neck and shoulder, then down to his chest and lower. Nakuru gazed at his throbbing phallus and tried to put it inside her hungry moist mouth.

But Eriol obstructed, "Wait! Let me show you first what it's like". With a swift gesture, he pressed her down onto the dark blue bed sheets. And his big hands pushed her thighs apart and held her firmly spread like a scissors spread apart.

Nakuru could feel the warmth of his mouth as it trailed across her belly. The exploring mouth began to caress the sensitive zone between her long legs. "Oh, master..," she closed her eyes and arched up as he continued licking and sucking her wet pinkish spot voluptuously. "Master!!! Ohh!!!," she cried out as she taste her femininity.

But then, Hiiragisawa's hypnotism slowly faded. He knew it but continued his nasty job.

In an instance, Ruby Moon_**[(A/N: For those who are not aware, RUBY MOON was Nakuru's name in the U.S. (,)**_ became aware of the surroundings and happenings. And she was a little dazed of herself as she felt something maneuvering her lower sensitive body. I am feeling wet, she thought. "Huh?!," the astonished girl saw what Eriol was doing and blushed. "Master! What are you?… Ohh!!!," she's gasping terribly while she feel her juices drained by some sucking machine. But hell! Nakuru was enjoying this! No doubt!

She squirmed in a vagueness of passion, unconsciously digging her fingers into the silky blue hair of his head. The exhausted lass lay glutted, panting softly to catch her breath.

Eriol in the meantime raised his hand and left several soft, quick kisses on her inner thighs and belly. "It's kinda fun, right?" he asked as he leveled himself up to lie beside her. "And now that I've done it to you," he warmly whispered. "Then do it to me," a curved smile flashed through his lips. "I tasted of you, now taste me, Ruby Moon…"

Nakuru's dark eyes constricted. "Master?," she watched him rolled on his back so she could take over the nasty job. "As you wish, master," Nakuru trailed soft kisses down his chest and belly until she approached his shaft. It was really hard because of hot stimulations. Her long maroon hair fell between his strong legs then carefully took him in her mouth and began to surpass the soft, suckling force on him.

The handsome betrayer of King Lacudra moaned and arched his hips and held his hands in her hair as he guided her to a soother, longer strokes. "Aahh!, that's right! Keep up the good work, Ruby Moon," he gasped. "I'm glad you pleased me the way I did to you."

Nakuru stopped sucking. "Oh master… Please!," she held his pulsing phallus. "I want you inside of me, please!," she slowly guided Eriol's extended member to her puckered hole. Nakuru slightly rubbed it against her wet spot, ready to receive him.

But Eriol pulled her hand away from his shaft and said, "That's enough, Nakuru" He was serious suddenly cutting the climax of the scene. "That's enough to please me," he repeated.

Nakuru frowned. "But master? The excited part is just about to start! Why did you quit?," she asked sternly.

Eriol grabbed his boxers and slipped it up his legs. "I'm so sorry, Nakuru," he apologized staring blankly. "I have a promise to Tomoyo…," he stated. "That I own her body and soul. And she owned mine, too. That's why I have to control myself because I only enter her, nobody else."

The sweat soaked lass lost her excitement as she covered her elegant body with the bed sheets. "Ah, yeah. That Tomoyo girl! I almost forgot…," she laughed a bit. "You still can't forget her, can you?"

"Never…"

At the Kinomoto residence… Sakura sent Yamazaki and Syaoran to the guest room. "You can sleep here," she said having her hands on her back. Lot of ancient decorations was displayed. The wooden clock had a black cherry blossom carved on the center. The carpet was black in color, too. "Sorry for all the black stuffs. It's dark in the room. Well, my father designed this mansion," she shrugged. Almost everything was colored black inside the room.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's fine! I like this room, honestly. It's cozy," he uttered smiling. Sakura liked the way he smiles. So charming. So cute! No doubt he was a heartbreak kid in the campus. His smile was something like piercing and tantalizing to one's heart. Now she felt guiltier why she rejected him. Syaoran was a great loss and Sakura was a great idiot.

Sakura sat on the bedside. But one part of her mind said it's okay to reject him. "I'm just obeying our sacred laws…," she thought and it was the same dialogue she'd spoken on the day she rejected Syaoran(Chapter2). Her busy thoughts were obstructed with Yamazaki's voice.

"Guys, my eyelids can't carry their selves anymore and I'm going to sleep," Yamazaki lay on the fluffy bed. "Good night, y'all people…," he said with a strained voice and shut his eyes. There he was, knocked out from drowsiness.

"He must be very tired, am I right?," Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "Very tired… It's fortunate for you because you didn't come with us or else you'll probably be in great danger, too," he said as he sat beside Sakura on the bedside.

Then, a sudden roaring thunder was heard. "Whaa?!," Sakura suddenly hugged Syaoran making him blush. "Oh, sorry!!! I'm just…," the lights turned off. "Oh, crap!!!" It was completely dark inside the room. A heavy rain just came hardly trickling on the roof. She stood from the bed to get a candle. "We have no generator here so candles would help, hehe!," Sakura said but Syaoran caught her wrist. "Hey!" she pouted.

"Don't you harm yourself. It's too dark, 'ya know? You might hurt yourself without seeing things, if you know what I mean…" Syaoran said surprisingly viewing Sakura a little. "Weird… I can't see this much when it's dark in our house," he thought. "Well, maybe I could just imagine Sakura's face like that," he sighed and let go of her wrist.

"I can do this, okay? I perfectly know this place," Sakura smiled. "Just wait here and later you'll be surprised to see a lighted scented candle in this room." With that speech she left the room.

Syaoran made no effort to stop her.

Anyway, Yamazaki was not conscious at all. Afterwards, Sakura came from the doorway holding a pink scented candle. She put the candle on a safe surface, on the desk, and lighted it with a match. "This candle will bring a little light for us. Right, Syaoran?" she smiled warmly.

Syaoran's heart pounded fast as he gazed at the slim figure standing before him. "She's more elegant at night," he thought dazedly. "Oh God, she's my princess!"

Sakura said at last, "Hey Syaoran, I think you're sleepy. You should go to sleep now."

"Uh, how about you?" Syaoran asked as he stood from the bedside.

"I'll go to sleep in my room, too," Sakura answered and headed to the door. She turned the doorknob and pulled it. "And I forgot," she glanced at Syaoran. "Sweet night to you and sleep tight, Syaoran-kun," Syaoran's princess blinked one eye.

"Sweet night to you, too, Sakura-chan," he greeted back and blushed because this was the first time they greeted each other a sweet goodnight. "But it would be sweeter if there's a goodnight kiss, too," he thought as he watched Sakura leave their room.

Let's take a peek on Eriol's apartment. He was alone now. The azure-eyed lad listened at the drops of rain on the roof. "This heavy rain reminds me of something," he said to himself lying on his bed. "…Something memorable to me…"

_Flashback: At the midst of the City of Sarcoz, heavy rain poured from the dark and thick sky. Eriol grabbed his coat and was about to leave the dark palace of King Lacudra. "Where are you going, Eriol?" Lacudra asked the pacing lad. "I suppose you will do my command to destroy that damn temple," he said. "A great reward awaits you when you do it!"_

_Eriol smirked. "That mystic Temple of Void is very intriguing! I want to go there to know how strong the power is!" he answered and lifted his hood. "I'll be back so wait for me and hear the good news! I promise that I'll terminate the temple"_

_Lacudra grinned. "You're too good if you could go through that temple without weakening you," he turned back and strode the hallway. "I'm expecting for your victory," he hissed._

_The hooded lad opened the main gate and began to locate the temple riding his black stallion. Eriol rode his horse not minding the heavy rain. "Faster!" he whipped his horse as he sensed the temple's aura at the east side. He clung tightly to his stallion._

_Finally, they saw the white porcelain built of the Forbidden Temple. Eriol jumped out from the saddle of his black stallion as he gazed at the temple. "There's nothing so special with this construction" he murmured. "I better check what's inside or who's inside," the hooded lad made series of silent quick steps towards the entrance. Its aura was mystical, indeed. "This is it!" Eriol pulled out the heavy maul inside his leather bag. "With this maul, I can demolish this temple in an instant!" he smirked foolishly and went through the entrance. The effect was turbulent that his body weakened, especially his knees, and the maul he was holding became a little heavy for him! "What the?!" sweat was trickling down his face. "So… the effect was true! It seals all vampire powers!" his sharp senses were gone. His vampire strength was gone. All his special and unusual abilities were gone including his blood lust._

_Eriol rummaged around the temple and started to beat the strong-cemented pillars. "Darn it! It is too strong for my maul!" he thought and beat more but it was useless. Eriol couldn't even make a crack to the pillars and it made him weaker. "It can't be!"_

_Someone appeared from one of the pillars. A long curly haired maiden was seen standing still. Her face was pale and peaceful… and beautiful. Lavender scent could be smelled from her as her long purple robe glided through the floor. "What are you doing, sir?" she asked with a sweet voice. Her violet eyes glazed at the maul. "So what are you trying to do with that heavy maul, gorgeous vampire?" she watched his hood fell from his head._

_Eriol froze and nearly dropped his maul. "I'm planning to destroy this little temple, beautiful lady," he gritted his teeth and faced her. "Your little masterpiece is really effective. How did you do this crap?" he questioned with a frown on his face. "You know? I won't let you live even though you're beautiful!"_

_The maiden remained calm. "Relax, okay? I'm a sorceress and I cast different spells whatever I wish," she replied politely. "Until I managed to do this little work of art, the temple of void, to lessen the victims of your fellow vampires to my people. I just want peace in this place that's why I created this."_

_Eriol's hand stiffened and was about to strike the maiden._

"_So you're trying to kill me?" she dared with dark eyes and smiled gently._

_He stopped._

"_The idea of killing me is stupid!" she said slowly pacing around Eriol. "Do you think that the spell around this temple will vanish the moment you kill me?" she asked abruptly. "Of course not! The spell I cast here is permanent."_

_Eriol's eyes narrowed and dropped his maul. "Damn you! Who are you really?!"_

"_My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of Sonomi," she replied. "My mother was the famous sorceress in the City of Sarcoz but died recently because of heart attack," she explained as she watched the astounded expression of Eriol. "Don't be so amazed with my speech because I know everything about the dark realm. No doubt. The made vampire Nadeshiko is my auntie, Sonomi's sister," Tomoyo continued to tell her family background. "Nadeshiko was a made vampire by Fujitaka that is why my mother hate him so much."_

"_I don't care with your family background!" Eriol snapped. Then, a roaring thunder was heard that made Eriol's stallion fled with fear. "Huh?! Hey! My stallion!" the stallion broke its rope and dashed away from the temple. "Darn it!" Eriol stomped his foot and gazed at Tomoyo furiously. "Don't tell me you also cast a spell for my stallion to run away from me!" he exclaimed angrily._

_Tomoyo laughed softly. "No, I didn't," she answered. "Poor guy, you lost your horse so how can you return to your palace?," the violet haired maiden questioned curiously rubbing her chin._

_Eriol smirked. "I won't leave here unless I have destroyed this temple," he said roughly and grabbed his maul from the floor._

_Tomoyo sighed. "I told you that I just want peace here. So please stop what you're planning," she stared at Eriol with bitter eyes. "Tell me, what's the essence of being a vampire, huh?" she asked seriously. "Is this all what you wanted to do with your lives? To destroy and kill everything you wish?" she said. "Are you not contented with your immortality and yet you still have the guts to destroy this peaceful temple, too?!" Tomoyo was really mad this time. "You vampires always think of yourselves!"_

_Eriol in the meantime became speechless for a while. He calmed down. "Yeah, I used to be like that… I always think of myself…" he thought. Finally he spoke, "Well, this is the way I am. My parents are both lamia so I have to deal with my real being or who I am."_

"_Well then, leave this place in peace," Tomoyo commanded turning her back from him. "That's all I want," she heard no responses of leaving. "I said leave this place before I ever cast a spell on you…"_

_Eriol obeyed but before he leaves, "Please forgive me…". He bowed and didn't have any idea what he's talking about. "What the hell am I saying?! King Lacudra will surely get angry upon hearing that I haven't destroy the temple…," he thought. "So then, will you forgive me? I'll never ruin this place…"_

_Azure eyes met violet ones as Tomoyo examined his eyes. She smiled lightly. "You are in fact sincere with yourself. I appreciate that attitude of yours." The heavy rain didn't ease itself. "The rain is still bad. Perhaps a storm just came," she looked sideways at Eriol. "You're shivering…"_

_He blushed. His body temporarily couldn't resist the cold temperature from the heavy rain. "Ah, yes, I am…" came his reply._

"_Very bad for you then, stay here tonight," Tomoyo suggested and noticed his shyness. "C'mon! It's okay!" She led Eriol to her maids. Tomoyo asked one of her maids to change Eriol's soaked clothes. "Lead him to my room. He's a human as for now so he can get sick. Change his clothes so he won't catch colds."_

_Her maid obeyed. She walked Eriol to Tomoyo's room and changed his clothes inside. "Our mistress is really a kind woman…" said the maid to Eriol as she put warm cloak on him._

_Eriol just smiled. "Yeah, I think so…"_

_Then Tomoyo entered the room. "Are you finished?," she peeped from the door saw Eriol's elegant cloak. "Oh, there you are. You're more good-looking that way," she smiled._

"_Excuse me, mistress. I'll leave you for a while." The maid left the room._

_The pair just gazed at each other. Eriol smirked. "Thank you," he said looking away from her and noticed her soft laugh. "What was funny?!" he looked again at Tomoyo with crossed arms._

_Tomoyo lessen her chuckle and said, "Can't you see? I've been talking to you without even knowing your name! Hahaha!" She laughed again. "What's your name, anyway?"_

"_Hiiragisawa Eriol…"_

_End of Flashback… _Eriol sighed in his room and felt his eyes becoming drowsy. "That was the precious time when I met Tomoyo…" he said to himself and went to sleep.

End of the eighth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari **_underscore _**anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	9. Eriol at School

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 9:**_

Another bright day came to the not so peaceful city of Aegis. The brilliant sunrays beamed to Sakura's window. She fluttered her eyes showing signs of irritation. "Arrgh! I hate sunlight! Damn it!" Sakura noticed that she hadn't put the black curtains against the windows. "Ah, I see my great foolishness!" she jumped out from her bed and stared at the mirror. "Hmm…" Sakura palpated her face. "I don't look good, I see," she giggled and went to the bathroom to wash her face. And she splashed handful water from the faucet to her face. The petit cute girl grabbed her towel and wiped off the water from her face. She gazed at the mirror again and smiled. "There, I look cute enough!"

Afterwards, Sakura rushed to the guest room to see Yamazaki and Syaoran. She opened the door and took a peek inside. And to her surprise, they were seen nowhere. "Where are they?" she asked herself and gasped. "Oh no! Onii-chan might see them!" she hurriedly roamed around the mansion to search for them. Under the tables, inside every room, she searched everywhere but still couldn't find any trace of them. "Where are those guys?!" she's kinda in a panic. No, calm down, Sakura, she told herself. "There's still one spot I haven't check!" she thought triumphantly. "The roof top!!!"

Somewhere at the rooftop, Syaoran and Yamazaki relaxed. "I'm telling you this, dude. This place is weird and… mysterious! Swear it!" Yamazaki uttered to Syaoran. "All furniture was hued dark. The walls and ceilings are dark! Everything is dark! Waaah! Creepy!"

"Shut up…" was all Syaoran's answer. He seemed to be busily thinking of something… or shall I say… someone. That dream haunted his sleep for the second time. The maze-like palace and the chained lady were there on his dream. The honey-haired lady was still crying for help from him. And worse, there's the hooded man who looked exactly like the Grim Reaper. "What does she want? I'm pretty sure it's Sakura! Oh men, I just pray she's not in danger… If the cloaked man is the Grim Reaper, I won't let him do any harm against Sakura just like what happened to Meilin!" he thought.

Yamazaki waved a hand on Syaoran's face. "You're okay, dude? You looked deep in thoughts!" Their moments were suddenly shattered with Sakura's presence. "Whoah! Hi there, Sakura! Good morning!" he greeted and observed her carefully.

"There you are," Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you left the mansion without telling me," she frowned and stared at Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran!" she smiled and paced towards him. "Are you okay?" her voice sounded worried.

Syaoran smiled back and gazed at Sakura. "Ofcourse, I am…" he replied. "How did you find us, anyway?" he asked changing the topic.

Sakura rubbed her chin. "Well, I just knew it! I sensed your presence! Haha!" she uttered ignoring their curiosity. "C'mon guys! Let's get outta here" she gestured as they followed her out.

Yamazaki raised his brows and examined her more. "Sense our presence? How weird?" he thought.

As they went to the kitchen, "What breakfast can I prepare for the both of you?" she asked wearing her apron.

Yamazaki sighed. "Ah, you don't have to prepare breakfast for us. We can just eat outside…" Yamazaki interjected. "Right, Syaoran?"

Sakura frowned. "Oh…" she felt disappointed and Syaoran noticed it.

"Don't listen to that freak! We will really appreciate if you'll prepare a breakfast for us…" Syaoran said beating Yamazaki's head. He dragged him away from the kitchen so Sakura wouldn't hear them. "You're such an idiot to say that to her, you know? After all her efforts in letting us stay here…" he murmured to Yamazaki.

Yamazaki pouted and whispered. "I just want to get out of this place… I don't feel good here."

Syaoran deeply frowned. "Darn it! You don't know how to give credits to one person who helped you tend those wounds!" He left Yamazaki. "You can leave if you want to but… it would be better if you'll stay."

Yamazaki looked at the paintings hanging on the wall. "Creepy! Indeed!" and he followed Syaoran to the kitchen. Then, footsteps were heard from the stairs. Yamazaki peered above to see Yukito and Touya. "Weird… That pale guy looks like a zombie… Creepy!"

"What's for breakfast, Sakura?" came Touya's husky voice. His jet black eyes shifted to the young brown-haired lad standing beside his sister. "What the?!… You! You brat!" he pointed his finger to Syaoran. "What the hell are you doing in our territory?!" Touya thundered tightening his jaw.

"Onii-chan? It's a long story to tell…" Sakura blocked Syaoran from behind and smiled. She tried to calm down as Touya glared at her furiously. She gulped.

"Then tell me your long story, Sakura" Touya snapped. He continued to glare at Syaoran. "You are not invited here and did I tell you last time to stay away from my sister?" he gritted his teeth.

Syaoran got a nerve. "This black-haired ape is insane…" he thought sluggishly rubbing his nose. "I'm not doing anything against your sister so what's your problem?" Syaoran shrugged spreading his hands.

"I don't want you to be too attached to Sakura!" Touya blurted aloud.

Then Yukito caught the scene. "I think they are nice companies of Sakura, Touya" he smiled at his best friend.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, they slept in the guest room because Yamazaki was badly injured in the Horror castle," she explained everything including Meilin's tragedy.

Touya's temper cooled of for a while. "Are you telling me that a Grim Reaper was the murderer?" he asked them. "The Grim Reaper must be Hiiragisawa. He always wear it when making bloody events!" he said mentally to Sakura and Yukito.

"Yeah, the Grim Reaper is Eriol, probably. He acted this way since Tomoyo's death. Eriol hate humans because they killed Tomoyo." Yukito joined Touya's thoughts.

"If that's the case then, we can just give him the Ancient Book to bring Tomoyo to life!" Sakura replied mentally. "He won't stop unless he had the book!"

"No! We can't just give him the book!" Touya and Yukito snapped in chorus making Sakura puzzled. "The Ancient Book rebirths a corpse in change of life! The book needs a tribute to bring forth life of that dead person!" Yukito explained dangerously in mind. "And bad to say, Eriol choose you to be his tribute for Tomoyo's soul! That's the only reason why he wants to abduct you"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What? But why?"

Touya answered, "Because you have enough soul to be offered. So after he had the book, he'll get you and offer your soul as a tribute…"

Sakura's heart thudded hard. "No…"

Syaoran cut their communication. "Excuse me, guys. I hate to distract your silent conversations but is there something you know about the Grim Reaper?" he asked.

"We don't…" Touya answered amazed with Syaoran's words. "And what the heck are you saying about that silent communication stuff, huh?!"

Li Syaoran shrugged. "Well, it seemed that your eyes were telling something, if you know what I mean. Sakura's eyes were odd. It's like you're having a… what do we call that term? Hmm.. It's like you're having a telepathy!"

Yukito and Touya exchanged glances. "Ah, shut up, brat! You're just imagining stupid things! We're not psychics or clairvoyants! We're not experts in telepathy!" Touya uttered and sat at the chair beneath the kitchen table. "Let's take our breakfast, now" he changed the topic.

Sakura's seriousness faded and sweatdropped. "Well, I haven't prepare or breakfast, yet"

Afterwards, Syaoran and Yamazaki were about to leave. "Thank you for everything, Sakura" Takashi said blankly.

She shrugged. "You're welcome. You can come here anytime you want."

Touya popped out in an instance. "No, you can't come the next time around." Then Yukito tapped his shoulder. "Why don't you just let them? They're harmless company" he smiled as they left the mansion. "Harmless indeed… That Syaoran has a good keen of sense with regards to mind reading…"

The trio watched Yukito and Touya left the mansion. "By the way, Sakura. Would you like to come to Meilin's funeral?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, of course. I want to. Hmm, wait for me as I change for clothes upstairs," she turned around but Syaoran caught her wrist. "Huh?"

"You don't need to change," Syaoran said. "You looked good with that mini dress," he stared at her cotton mini dress that really fits her body curves.

Sakura blushed, her hand still held by Syaoran. "You really think so?"

Syaoran nodded. "You're pulse is racing. Are you scared?" he asked worriedly as he felt her pulse on her wrist and let go of it afterwards.

Sakura blushed more and shook her head. "Anyway, let's go then!" And so they went to Meilin's house. The funeral doesn't sound peaceful. The death of Meilin couldn't just be accepted after being murdered by the Grim Reaper. Meilin's room was surrounded with colorful flowers and people. Meilin was placed in a black casket with silver carvings. As the people looked at her, she seemed like sleeping restlessly.

"Meilin's death was sudden! I can't believe it!" a student from the Vermillion Institute said, wailing. "Yeah, we will never forget her," one of Meilin's friends said, too.

Sakura watched the people coming in and out placing the area with bouquet of flowers. "Meilin…" she felt grief from her heart. "She's no ordinary girl. Many people loved and admired her. But now she's gone, it brings pain to all her family!" she thought. "No… Eriol, what have you done to an innocent victim?" Despite of all irritating words that Meilin said to Sakura, "… I still missed her even though we're not that close". She recalled Meilin saying words such as 'Don't you dare to be with my Syaoran!' or 'What are you doing with my Syaoran?". A sudden unexplainable tear dropped from her moist emerald orbs.

The thought of Eriol flooded her mind. "This is all because of you, Eriol! I won't let you victimize others like Meilin!" she calmed down. "The book… I shall give it to him so he could no longer kill people like Meilin!" she thought for a while. "If Eriol needs my soul as a tribute, then I'll better sacrifice myself for the benefit of others!" Sakura made up her mind that moment.

In an instance, a cold aura just passed through Sakura's body. "Huh?" she shivered and saw Meilin's soul. "Meilin!" she called mentally. It was not surprising to see Meilin's sad look. Her lashed chest was still visible making Sakura imagine what exactly happened to the ruby-eyed lass. Sakura's heart hurt more as if she was the one being lashed with that deadly scythe. "Too painful… So painful… An unbearable pain!" she slowly paced to Meilin and placed one palm on her soul. Immediately, she absorbed every event that happened on that day of murder.

Meilin's face suddenly turned savage and entered Yamazaki's innocent body. "Come with me to the balcony…" Yamazaki uttered with Meilin's voice. Sakura followed Meilin inside Yamazaki's body.

Syaoran saw them. "Huh? Why is Sakura following Yamazaki?" he followed them.

At the balcony, "I heard all what you're thinking a while ago!" Meilin uttered angrily. "Are you a great fool to sacrifice yourself? Think about that, Kinomoto! I have seen so much people mourning for their lost loved ones! I can't stand seeing them like that!" Meilin glared at Sakura. "You know, Kinomoto? You don't know how Syaoran loves you and I just can't imagine him cry because of your death! Please give worth about Syaoran's feelings for you."

Syaoran leaned against the wall and listened. "What is Yamazaki talking about? Sakura? Sacrificing herself?"

Sakura frowned. "He'll understand it! I'm just doing this for the benefit of all people! It is better to sacrifice myself!" she repeated.

Meilin shook her head. "You're… freaking… damn… crazy! There must be some other way to save this humanity from that damned Eriol, whoever he is!" She held Sakura's hand. "You know how I hate you but…" she paused. "I'm begging you not to sacrifice yourself. Syaoran will be sad terribly. I can't stand to see him get hurt."

Syaoran was confused with such discussions. "What sacrifice?" he asked himself. "For what the hell is that damned sacrifice? What humanity?" Syaoran appeared before them and said, "Sakura? Yamazaki? What is this all about? I heard everything…" his face was serious. "And who the hell is Eriol?"

Sakura froze and Meilin's soul left Yamazaki's body. Yamazaki's unconscious body dropped as she caught him in her arms. "Syaoran-kun…" her pupils were constricted. "I… I…"

He walked near Sakura. "Is there something I don't know?" he asked Sakura. "For what are those sacrifices?"

Sakura felt her knees getting weak. "Well, there's nothing wrong with this… And as for that sacrifice… I'm going to sacrifice myself for uhm…" she find difficulty for explaining. Sweat was trickling her face. "Ah, forget about it…"

"You're lying, Sakura. I just want the truth. Are you really going to… sacrifice yourself?"

She was so speechless and mental blocked. "Syaoran-kun…" she gulped and turned her back from him. "Don't mind me…" she said with a cool voice. "This is out from your business… Sorry, Syaoran." She left him from the balcony.

Syaoran watched her. "I thought I have known Sakura that much. But… there's something inside her that seemed out of reach. She's really mysterious."

The next day was another school day. Sakura went to her classroom and saw Syaoran sitting on his chair. Her classmates were already there, too. "I'm glad I'm not that late!" She breathed deeply and paced. "Good morning to you…" she greeted Syaoran. "You're early…" she heard no response from him. Sakura sat on her chair and watched him take down notes. "Hmm… Can I borrow your notes later?" she asked trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah, sure," Syaoran's voice was low and his face was expressionless. He continued his writing and didn't bother to take a look at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and just glanced at the window. "He must be upset with me because of what happened yesterday…" she thought as the door flew open.

Mr. Terada came fixing his hair. "Good morning, guys!" his voice was stammering. "I'm kinda exhausted this morning because of your new classmate…"

The class was surprised to hear the news. "Another classmate will come! I think it would be a girl!" one student said. "Uh, I guess it would be a boy!" another student uttered.

Syaoran didn't react at all and Sakura was observing every mood of him.

"Please welcome, Hiiragisawa Eriol!" Mr. Terada announced. There came a blue-haired lad with piercing eyes who fixed them to Sakura. He was smiling but it's a little dangerous smile. "You can sit behind Kinomoto…"

And so Eriol paced to Sakura's row and stared at her. "Hi there, Sakura…" he greeted as Sakura shivered not from cold but fear. "Don't be scared, yet…" he said signaling some kind of treat.

Syaoran glared at them furiously. "And just who the hell is this guy, uh? I think I met him at the disco bar lately." He thought with a stern look. "Huh? Hiiragisawa Eriol? So he's that guy… the troublemaker…" he glared.

"Eriol… Now, what will happen next?" Sakura uttered softly.

End of the ninth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos: And now with Hiiragisawa's presence at Vermilion Institute, a terrible disaster awaits… a treat…**_

Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you. 


	10. My First Kiss

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 10: My First Kiss

Eriol's arrival on Vermillion Institute was not that welcoming to Sakura and Syaoran as well. As the break time struck the class 3-B, Eriol swiftly appeared before Sakura who was heading for her locker. He smiled at her seeing her frustrated reaction. "Would you mind if we'll talk at the rooftop alone?" Eriol asked the green-eyed lass.

Sakura tightened her jaw and replied, "Why do we need to talk there? Can't we just talk along the corridor?" She walked ahead of him as he followed her.

Eriol smirked and pulled her arm. "I need a private conversation with you," he said with a cool voice. He watched her put her things in the locker and shrugged. "I intended to help you with those things but I guess you won't let me carry those books of yours," he said with a gentleman gesture. "I know how much you hate me…"

With that dialogue, Sakura froze. "Why the hell are you saying those words to me?" she questioned with wonder noticing his sudden odd attitude. She closed her locker and faced him straight to the eyes. Sakura observed his eyes and seemed to be thinking of something. "Let's go to the rooftop then…" she sighed. And so they reached the rooftop. The air was fresh up there. So quiet and peaceful. Only the voices of students playing tennis could be heard from the court.

"You killed Meilin," she began with hatred in her eyes.

"Yeah, I should've killed the to other guys especially that messy haired lad who gave me a deadly blow on my abs," Eriol said jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Kill them? Oh, c'mon Eriol. Take it easy! You've already killed hundreds of people, didn't you? Are you not satisfied with their blood and yet you want to suck up blood to those pathetic innocents!" She asked with a stern look.

Eriol slowly shook his head. "Haha! You really don't know the meaning of vampires," he said. "That is why we're called vampires! We're born to hunt… and to kill," he finished his sentence abruptly.

"But don't you abuse it! We all know that we must control our blood lust…" Sakura remembered her victim on the dark streets. "I have tried to feed on a human and killed him immediately. I didn't control my hunger that time…" she admitted. "…But that was the first and last time I did it! I promised to myself that I wouldn't do it again."

Eriol studied her face. "You're making a sorry to yourself? How funny?" he uttered. "Let me tell you this, Sakura. More human blood, more power."

"My father was the ruler in Vampire world. And one of his rules was to limit our feeding," Sakura explained. "We must limit our sucking of blood," she repeated. "We could just hypnotize our victim so they won't remember anything after the feeding, we knew that fact."

Eriol nodded. "I don't care on such rules because I'm a rule breaker. I always hate humans and nobody could ever stop me from killing! You know, Sakura? I always dreamed to become the ruler of the vampire world. Tomoyo and I will govern this dark realm after I rebirth her." He smiled evilly.

"Darn you…" she murmured. "I just can't understand how you managed to escape from the sealed chamber (see chapter4: Brutality). If you remained jailed inside of it, this world will be peaceful!"

"Ah, yes. The sealed dark chamber…" he smirked. "I successfully escaped from it with the help of one of your guards. Using a very simple tactic, the hypnotism, I controlled the guard to free me from that hell," Eriol could still recall his suffering inside the hot cell. "I've been inside the sealed chamber for thousand of years."

Sakura raised her brows. "How do you feed yourself inside?"

Eriol crossed his arms against his chest. "Murderers like me were provided with human blood once a week. And I really suffer that time, no doubt. Anyway, here I am, full of strength and I'm in search of that damned ancient book to rebirth my lost lover." His azure eyes glistened as he step forward to Sakura. Eriol made giant strides as she stepped backwards until he cornered the evading girl on the rails of the rooftop. He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Your eyes were kinda alike with Tomoyo."

Sakura frowned as she leaned against the railings. "You don't have t-to worry… I… I know where the book is…" she said with a stammering voice. His gaze really made her weak.

His jaws tightened. "You mean it?" he asked with assurance. "Where is it?" his voice was cold clasping Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura's brows narrowed. "Wait a second!" she placed her hands on his chest. "I won't tell you unless you promise me that you will not kill humans anymore. Deal?"

He thought for a while. "I won't kill humans anymore…" he finally said with a smile. "So then… Where's the book?" he focused his eyes on hers, his hands still holding her shoulders.

Then her lips parted and seemed to have difficulty of choosing the right words. "The moment I tell him where the book is, Eriol will surely dragged it away…" she tried her best to shield her thoughts to Eriol. "I'm sure that he'll take me away, too. Afterwards, that's the end of me…" she licked her lips.

Eriol's lust grew as he saw her tongue licking her dry lips. He tilted her head back and lowered his head to hers. She made a startled, sound of protest and tried to jerk away. But unfortunately, he was too quick for her. His mouth came down hard on hers. For a couple of seconds, she was too paralyzed to murmur or even breathe. Her green orbs were wide open as she saw Eriol's face, his eyes tightly closed.

"This is insane,…" she thought dazedly. "He's… actually… kissing me!!!" She had never kissed anyone with her eyes open before. Of course this is her first kiss! It was very strange, seeing a face from this angle.

Then, Eriol lifted his mouth slightly from hers. "Kiss me back, darn it!" he rasped. It was totally a shock to look her wide, astounded emerald eyes.

She was confused as she gazed at his eyes. Sakura wanted to slap his face and run from him. But hell! She's too tantalized to make a move! "I… I… don't want to kiss you! Darn you!"

Eriol smirked. "Well, then I'll have to make you want to, won't I?" His mouth opened over hers once again and felt Sakura's weak struggle. No use. He's too strong for her.

"No… I'm so weak… Oh, Syaoran… Help me!!!" she shouted in her mind. "Syaoran-kun!!!" she felt the probing of his tongue against her closed lips.

Eriol emitted a groan and thrust his tongue deep into the warmth of her mouth. Even if her mouth was unwelcoming, he angled his head and sealed their mouths in a searing kiss.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced or done. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue rubbed against her own. She pummeled his chest with tight small fists to try to break the kiss. Useless. Eriol's arm was around her, her head wedged against his shoulder while his hand cupped her neck, stroking the smooth sensitive skin. He shifted slightly and thrust his thigh between her legs.

Syaoran quickly paced the school grounds. "Sakura… She's looking for me!" he thought and felt guilty. "I was supposed to be her private guard as I promised but… why do I leave her alone?" he rushed upstairs and tried to sense her presence. "Where are you?" He looked in every classroom but she's seen nowhere. "Dammit! Where is she?" he thought for Eriol. "I'll kill that guy if he hurts Sakura!"

Back to the rooftop, Eriol broke the kiss. Their mouths were swollen and moist with kissing. He stared at Sakura's flushed face. "Why Sakura?" he asked smiling. "For what reason are those tears, huh?" he put a finger on the edge of her eyes and Sakura slapped it immediately.

Sakura was crying. "Gross!!! You… You demon…" she landed on her knees and rubbed her eyes. "I hate you so much!!!" she yelled with a strained voice.

Eriol laughed and leveled himself to Sakura. "You're not a kid, Sakura. You're matured and old enough to experience things like that. And you won't regret it, you know?"

She cried even more and spit on the floor. "I just can't accept that my first kiss was not from the guy I like! And so freaking reality that my first kiss just came from a man I most hate!!!" she rubbed her mouth and couldn't stop her tears.

"Don't be stupid…" Eriol murmured and stood. "Get up there and tell me where the book is… C'mon," he commanded as if nothing happened that frustrates Sakura.

Her eyes narrowed until they heard a loud slam and a sound of footsteps. "Uh-oh," a genuine alarm was heard from Eriol's voice. "I didn't expect you will come here…" he said to Syaoran who was raging. Eriol smiled, "Ah, so you're trying to play a role of a prince rescuing his princess? How stupid?" He sighed and paced towards the exit where Syaoran was blocking the way. "Hey, can't you see I'm going to exit? Move away…" he glared at Syaoran, saying nothing but his eyes could tell that he's ready to crack Eriol's bones. Then, he shifted his glare on Sakura who's still landed on her knees. "What are you still doing there, Sakura. Let's go…" as he returned his gaze to Syaoran, he was rewarded with a fast, jaw-breaking uppercut from Syaoran.

Sakura liked the scene. Her tears started to dried up. "Syaoran-kun…" she had the strength to smile now.

Eriol was dropped dead on the floor. His eyes were constricted. "You… You deceived me once again!" he thought rubbing his chin, swollen with a deadly uppercut.

_**A/N: Whoah! Just imagine Jin Kazama of Tekken doing an uppercut to Hwoarang! Cool! Isn't it? **_

Syaoran glared at him furiously. "That's not enough… I still have more time to hit you with more painful blows…" his eyes were cold as ice. His fists were ironically cold and merciless. Syaoran slowly walked to Sakura and bent his knees. "I know you're not okay…" he murmured with a soft, caring voice. "Let's go…" he helped her stood.

Sakura was touched with his care as he held her hand. "How did you find me here?" she asked with questing eyes.

He shook his head. "Don't ask that… I just feel it… I heard your voice." He dragged her away from the rooftop leaving a sharp glance at Eriol who's helpless. "Good for you…" Syaoran thought. And they left the rooftop leaving a wonder to Sakura.

"He really can read minds… He heard my scream… Nice…" she thought as Syaoran held her hand downstairs.

End of the tenth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	11. Yue Strikes Back

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 11: 

Outside the gate of the Vermillion Institute, a slim lass with long braided hair tiptoed. She was wearing a black uniform and obviously she was from other campus or shall I say… She was from a secret school named as _La Vampiere. _Her short sleeves revealed her black tattoo: a figure of a cross with split ends, entailing their school logo.

Her name was Chiharu Mihara, a graduate student from _La Vampiere_. She was just the age of Sakura. If going to describe to her further, Chiharu was one smart student, a scholar student. So then, what the heck is she doing here?

As she walked a little closer to the main gate, she whispered to herself. "I can't just let my best friend, Sakura, to study in this stupid boring Institute," she said with flaring velvet eyes. "Sakura-chan belongs to _La Vam_piere! She can't study in a human school…" and she entered the school gate decently with her chin up gesture.

The security guard immediately blocked her. "What can we do for you, young lady?" he asked politely, his hands on his hips.

Chiharu stared at the security guard with intense eyes. "I'm just visiting a best friend of mine. I won't take too long," she smiled and left the guard swiftly.

The guard shook his head as if he's been dazed with something. "Oh! I think I've fallen asleep!" He was just hypnotized.

Meanwhile… "I forgot to say thank you for saving me…" Sakura uttered with shimmering emerald eyes.

Syaoran led her near the tennis court as they sat on the grassy area. "I'm so sorry, Sakura," he interjected. "This is all my fault. I didn't do my task to protect you," Syaoran held her both hands and looked at her blank face. "From now on, I'll never leave you… I'll be always by your side. Well, I hope it is okay for you," he frowned slightly. "And I don't want you to be with that cool guy, Hiiragisawa," he continued.

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes. Her mind was full of confusion as she recalled everything that happened this day: Eriol kissing her, Syaoran saving her, and now he swear to himself that he'll protect her. "I… told you last time that you don't have to waste with me," she said quietly. "You really don't have to…" Sakura looked away from him trying to fight the feelings inside her heart. His gaze gave an odd effect on her. Those pair of brown eyes scorching with her own eyes made her feel something she hadn't felt before.

"Sakura, please…" Syaoran pleaded with questing eyes. His eyes were filled with emotions. "Please…" he repeated. "I don't wanna leave you, Sakura, because I… I…" Syaoran's voice trailed off. "Because I… I… Well, you knew what I mean for that," he blushed. "Oh, Sakura, do I need to say this all over again? I love you and I always will…"

Sakura absorbed every line of it. Her heart was pounding really hard. She finally admitted the depressing truth to herself. "Oh no…" she thought confused, trying to struggle with denial to what her heart and mind were telling. It took another couple of seconds of thinking before she faced another irrefutable fact, an illegal fact certainly… Sakura was in love with Syaoran.

The princess of dark realm breathes deeply and faced him shyly. "Syaoran-kun…" she spoke quietly, almost a whisper. Her cheeks were getting warm and red. Is she going to confess her feelings? That she feels the same? Can she do it? Even if it is illegal? The long confusing feeling inside her was slowly emerging from her heart like a new butterfly emerging from a cocoon.

"What is it?" Syaoran stared at her, still holding her hands. It felt good to see her blush that way. "She's so cute," he thought. His heart was beating fast from this moment.

Sakura gulped. "Syaoran-kun… Let me tell you this…" she closed her eyes making Syaoran more excited of what she's going to say.

This time, Syaoran got the feeling that she might felt the same, too. She _might_. He could sense her trembling sweet voice. _Don't be too confident, _a voice spoke quietly inside.

"Anone (Well…) I…"

Syaoran was starting to get more nervous. "Come on, Sakura… Say it…" he said to his mind.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Chiharu Mihara called and hugged her from behind. "I miss you so much!!! You don't know how much I missed you!" she hugged Sakura tighter like a boa constrictor squeezing a guinea pig to death.

Syaoran watched them with a frown on his face. "What the hell? Wrong timing…" he thought irritatingly. Syaoran looked at Chiharu with a disdainful look. "So… A long lost friend, perhaps…" he sighed.

"Ease up, Chiharu-chan!" Sakura said panting. "I knew how much you missed me. I want you to know that I feel the same," she uttered with a warm smile.

The girl in black uniform averted her gaze to the auburn-haired guy sitting beside Sakura. "May I know who he is?" she asked cautiously, shifting her own body.

"He's Li Syaoran, a good friend of mine," replied Sakura. She looked at Syaoran and said, "Syaoran-kun, she's my best friend, Chiharu Mihara"

Syaoran gave a hand to Chiharu. "Nice to meet you, Mihara-san," but Chiharu just stared and ignored him. "Oh," he placed his hand on his back.

Chiharu continued to stare at him with raised eyebrows. "If you don't mind, I want to talk with my best friend _alone," _she stressed out the last word

Syaoran gulped and obeyed. "Okay then…" he stood. "See you later, Sakura," he waved a nice goodbye.

Sakura smiled and watched him fled.

"That guy is special for you is he?" Chiharu bothered Sakura's attention.

"Huh? Well there's nothing wrong about it." Sakura blushed.

"Getting too close with humans is dangerous, if you know what I mean…" Chiharu hissed. "I hope you're not inloved with him" she whispered behind Sakura's ear. "Falling in love with humans is strictly prohibited in the laws of Dark Realm…" she said and told a story of a vampire who's madly in loved with a human.

"Vampires who break the laws were terribly punished and not a single breath of life escaped from their lips as they were tortured with deadly sharp woods. Rule breakers were chained with the hardest and mightiest metal so they couldn't break it. Then, the torturers stripped their clothes and prepared their arrows with blazing tip" Chiharu explained. "There, in the torture chamber, they shoot the flaming arrows until the vampires were burned to death." She smirked.

Sakura was shocked and frightened as she imagined those scenes. "You perfectly knew what I'm talking about. Vampires were more brutal when they kill fellow vamps," Chiharu uttered. "More brutal and deadly…" she continued. "Now that you've heard how painful it is, don't dare to fall in love with human being. Another thing, they might know that we exist! And when they knew it, they will kill all of us and terminate our clan!" Chiharu said with glimmering eyes.

"I really don't understand…" Sakura interrupted.

"What?"

"Falling in love is just right…" Sakura said abruptly.

"Oh no! Sakura, you've got to be kidding. Doing the forbidden laws would bring punishment to whoever did it even you're the king, queen or princess! No vampires are excluded in breaking the sacred rules because in Dark Realm, everybody is equal," Chiharu explained to Sakura. "Understood?"

Sakura wasn't listening and looking away from her best friend.

Chiharu clasped Sakura's shoulders. "You are precious, Sakura. I don't want you get harm because of this stupid love stuff. Beware of people surrounding you. They are full of temptations sometimes," she warned. "And sometimes friends deceived you so in other words, some, or most of them were traitors…" she hissed.

"You're insane, Chiharu…" Sakura interjected. "Traitors?" she shook her head. "No way! Syaoran-kun and my friends can't betray people. They are my trusted comrades" she said determined.

Chiharu frowned. "You're the one insane, Sakura-chan. Ever since you came in this Institute, you've changed a lot! It seemed that you appreciate the human world more than where you really belong, the vampire world!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Sakura, I'm tired of this… Forget your feelings for that Li Syaoran. Okay, let's just pretend we didn't have this pathetic conversation…" she sighed.

Sakura was in a bad mood and Chiharu noticed it. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. Well, I'm just concerned to you… I don't want you to be in danger that's why I'm explaining all of this."

Sakura didn't respond.

Chiharu pouted and changed the subject, "Anyway, your parents were coming tomorrow, and do you already know that?"

Sakura was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Did I look like joking around?"

"Oh no, this is going to be a disaster…"

"How can you say so?" Chiharu asked curiously.

"Well, they didn't know that I'm studying here. Only Onii-chan knew. The moment they knew it, they'll surely drag me back to that boring school, _La Vampiere_!" Sakura answered.

Chiharu chuckled. "They are just doing the right thing. You belong to _La Vampiere, _not to this human institute."

Meanwhile, Syaoran saw his pal, Yamazaki, who was busily chatting with his buddies. "Yo, Yamazaki! What's up?" Syaoran greeted cheerfully as he joined the group. "I'm going to return this Ancient book to you, I've read a lot last night. Here," he handed over the book.

Yamazaki took it and carried it with his own hands. "Thanks, Syaoran. Well, I'm talking with these guys. They told me that there's this one hottie girl who's wearing a black uniform. And they said that she's incredibly beautiful! Syaoran! I want to meet her! Did you see that girl we were talking about?" Yamazaki asked.

Syaoran laughed. "Ah yeah, I saw her. Actually, Sakura and that girl knew each other. They are best friends," he explained. "Her name is Chiharu Mihara but she's a bit snobbish."

"I don't care if she's snobbish! Where is she?" the other guys wanted to meet Chiharu as well. Yamazaki frowned at them. "No! You guys stay here! Only Syaoran and I will see Chiharu." He winked and left the guys.

"Jeez, that Yamazaki is so selfish with regards to girls…" the guy said.

As Syaoran and Yamazaki walked, "Yamazaki, how can you tell if a girl is inloved?" Syaoran asked.

Yamazaki smiled like a kid. "Ask her," was his brief reply.

Syaoran pouted. "Nice answer uh? I won't tell you where Chiharu is…"

Yamazaki was terrified. "Huh? Okay, okay, uhm… You can notice it when she's blushing, nervous or shy when approaching you… something like that! Why were you asking? Don't tell me that your princess is already falling for…" his words were interrupted.

"I'm not sure if that's me. Well, if that's not me, I'll accept it." Syaoran said. They paced the school campus until they reached the tennis court where Sakura is staying. "Chiharu is here I think." They searched everywhere but they find Sakura alone. "Sakura!" he called.

Sakura turned. "Hm? Syaoran…" she saw Yamazaki and smiled at him. "Hi there, Yamazaki!"

"Hello, Sakura. Hmm.. Where is your best friend, Chiharu?" Yamazaki asked shyly.

"Oh, she just left a while ago," Sakura answered. "Do you need something for her?"

"Nothing really. I just want to see her." Yamazaki blushed.

Sakura gave him a puppy smile. "You two are a cute couple, I guess so."

"Huh? Whoah! Really huh? Haha!" Yamazaki laughed crazily. "That's a nice compliment, Sakura! Thank you!" he looked at Syaoran who was standing still. "And as a reward, you know? You two are a perfect couple! What do you think, Sakura?" he watched her pinkish cheeks making him want to tease more. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you this Sakura…"

Syaoran was blushing hotly, too. "Stop that crap, Yamazaki!"

But Yamazaki ignored him. "Sakura, what exactly do you feel for my buddy?" he asked carefully examining her reaction.

_This is the moment of revelation of the truth, _Sakura thought. "Well, Syaoran-kun is…" she gulped hard. "…special to me."

Syaoran seriously waited for the next words to come but instead the Ancient Book from Yamazaki's hands glowed from unknown reason. "Huh? It's glowing." He snatched it from Yamazaki. "What's happening with this book?"

Sakura stood from the grassy area and take a glance at the book. "The book…"

"The last page of the book is the one glowing… Let's check it out!" Yamazaki turned the last page of the book and saw the weird words written on it. The words were some kind of Latin. "It's like a chant…"

"Please don't read it Yamazaki!" Sakura said but Yamazaki didn't listen.

He read it aloud. "Oh, graxias vampiere Lacudra, (_**pronounced as VAM/PI/YE/RE**_), entimos exiesta ariyestos neo yue." Yamazaki finished the sentence. "Hey, what does it mean?"

"It stated that vampire Lacudra will exist when the new moon arises," Sakura answered immediately. "This is not right!"

"Sakura?" Syaoran was worried. "How did you know King Lacudra?" In an instance, the ground was shaking. Sakura lost her balance and Syaoran caught her. "An earthquake!" he tightened his grip on Sakura. "Let's get out of here."

Yamazaki was confused. "Weird!" They all run to a safe place. Everybody was in a panic. Fortunately, in a split second, the ground shaking stopped. They all calmed down. "Thank God! I thought it would be the end of the world!"

Syaoran beat him so hard. "What the heck are you saying?"

Eriol was watching their group all the while. "So Li Syaoran had that damn book! But they're so damn idiot to read the wrong page resulting to summon Lacudra's soul!" He frowned. "Damn it!" Eriol jumped from the tree branch.

Let's take a peek around the Temple of Void. The construction was still strong. Its cement has cracks but it still has the strength to hold on. Then a shadow came into sight. "The chant of Lacudra had just been spoken… Danger will arise…" Kaho Mizuki said with a cautious voice. "Lacudra's soul must be roaming around!" She watched the sky getting darker. "I just hope that the prophecy will happen: the two great warriors will kill and bury Lacudra in the Sealed Chamber."

Meanwhile, "Hey, Yuki. You're so quiet since then. What's your problem?" Touya asked his shivering friend while walking to their respective residence. His friend didn't say anything as they continue to stroll. Touya frowned. "Yuki, tell me what's bothering you." He noticed Yukito's sudden change of personality. Yukito's gentleness was gone. There was something wrong about reactions. Something like an odd Yukito. He was strange this day. He became easily irritated. Yes, Yukito could be fierce at times when he's hungry seeking for blood, but Touya had never seen this kind of behavior of his best friend before. "Are you hungry?" he asked an optional question.

It took a couple of seconds before Yukito could answer. "I'm not," came his reply. "I just… want to take a rest. I'm so tired." He uttered coldly and walked ahead of Touya.

"Hey," Touya blocked his way. "What really is your problem?" Touya repeated and was beginning to be worried. "Huh?" something about Yukito's eyes made Touya's skin creep.

"Touya…" Yukito said with a husky voice. "Please, leave me alone," he insisted and left Touya standing still. "I'm alright, believe me!"

Touya watched the ash blonde guy left. "Yuki…" he murmured. "I should monitor him…"

Later at Yukito's house, he was getting uneasy. The nightshade appeared. It was full moon. Yukito saw blurry images inside his house. The ceilings seemed to be dancing above him. His knees were getting shaky. "Damn! What's going on with me? I've been like this in the past days… It seemed…" he fell on the floor. "Oh… I'm so… weak…"

Suddenly, his back was aching. "Aahh!! My back! It really hurts!" Yukito was scared until a pair of black wings emerged from his back. A pair of black wings, a pair of bat-like wings to be exact. Yukito was even more horrified. "What's this?!" He rushed to the mirror to view his self. "This is insane!" the black bat wings engulfed him, changing him into a different being. An alter ego.

Then, the wings spread, revealing a long white-haired guy with long black fingernails. His eyes were silvery gray. He's looking deadly and dangerous. "I'm back…" he hissed. He wasn't Yukito anymore. "The beauty of the moon gave me enough power to be rebirth with the help of Yukito's body." He looked around the house and saw Yukito's pet cat.

The cat was frightened and tried to run away but the winged creature caught him. "Hi there, little black cat. I'm not your master anymore…" he smirked.

"Meow!" Yukito's cat was struggling.

"You want to know my name?" he asked. "I am Yue…" he said. "Also known as the immortal Lacudra." With those words, he crushed the cat with his bare hands. Lacudra watched the pathetic cat. "I think I'm strong enough to kill Eriol…" he smirked and flew away.

End of eleventh chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	12. I'm One of Them

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

A/N: This continuation is dedicated to iceGoddess: okay, okay… thank you for your reviews… sighs.. Also dedicated to chibi-sherilyn… thanks! LOL! Anyway… in the previous chappy I told that I wouldn't update this damn fic but hell! IceGoddess begged me to update… oh man.. This is it!!! Chapter 12: I am One of the Clan

The prophecy said that…

"_**Lacudra shall be vanished from the Dark Realm,**_

_**But the dark ruler shall be back for centuries…**_

_**In the name of Yue, he shall have reign**_

_**The Dark Realm for the second time…**_

_**On that era, darkness shall engulf the light**_

_**Unveiling the true power of evil & darkness…**_

_**But then…**_

_**Two great warriors shall emerge**_

_**To reclaim the light that was lost…"**_

The night finally enveloped the Aegis City. And the duos were on their duty at the Emerald Bar. Syaoran and Yamazaki were still having a busy conversation about the mysterious event that happened lately. "I can't still believe on what kind of situation we are dealing with. The Aegis City, if we're gonna refer its meaning on the Greek Mythology, Aegis is the shield or breastplate of either Zeus and Athena. It is a protection. Well, our city doesn't sound safe and peaceful anymore…" Yamazaki stated with a low voice. "If Sakura's saying is true that Vampire Lacudra will exist as the new moon arises, then we're truly in a serious trouble" he continued while clearing the bar table.

Syaoran just listened and didn't say anything. "Vampire Lacudra, uh?" he thought and left the bar table to serve for the customers. Deep inside, he was really alarmed of the happenings. Syaoran served the rye whiskey to the longhaired customer sitting alone. "Here's your rye whiskey, ma'am…" he gave the bottled whiskey.

The customer patiently received it and smiled, "Thank you, Syaoran." She gently removed her hood so Syaoran could see her clearly: An elegant face with startling green eyes, (I'm not that sure if Kaho really has green orbs in CCS) long wavy orange hair that resembled her like an ancient prophetess.

Syaoran was startled. "Huh? Oh! It's you!"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Kaho Mizuki is my name, the keeper of the Temple of Void," she introduced herself as she watched Syaoran's confused reaction. "I understand what you're thinking of…" she chuckled a bit then stopped. "I think this is the right time for you to be enlightened with your real identity," Kaho carefully examined his startled handsome face.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran uttered abruptly and was about to leave when he heard breaking of glasses inside Mr. Morton's office. "Hey! What was that?"

_**SCREAMS!!!**_

"Mr. Morton was killed by some demonic creature!" an assistant yelled at the top of her voice. She looked pale and scared. "I saw it clearly with my own eyes!" she cried heavily. All of the customers were horrified of the sudden news.

"Mr. Morton? The bar manager? Whatta pity?" others said. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" Mostly rose from their seats and ran away fearing they might be in danger, too. Too coward, aren't they?

Afterwards, Yamazaki approached the frightened assistant. "Why? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked trying to comfort her. Yamazaki quietly listened of what the assistant was saying. She was almost whispering because of some state of aftershock. A trauma maybe.

"The white haired man with black bat wings swooped from the glass window and lashed Mr. Morton's chest in an instant. It was so sudden that you couldn't even notice the whole happening," she told Yamazaki.

Yamazaki's eyes narrowed. "White haired man with bat-like wings?" he repeated.

"The killer is a… a monster! An unexplainable being like a vampire perhaps!" she sobbed and stared at Takashi Yamazaki. "You don't believe me, don't you?"

"I do believe you…" Takashi answered bitterly and comforted her. "Lacudra is the only possibility…" he thought worriedly.

Just in a minute, Mr. Morton's corpse was taken out from his office. "Oh shit!" Yamazaki said with shock and horror that he quickly turned his face sideward. "I didn't expect it to be like this one… so brutal…" Mr. Morton's chest was opened, his heart gone. Upon seeing his decapitated body, all of the watching customers dashed with terror.

But Kaho remained still and watched the fatal scene. "Lacudra's own work of art… His own art of killing" she murmured to Syaoran. "His little game is just beginning. This is the beginning of an end…" Kaho added with a determined face and tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Come with me, Syaoran. I want to tell you something very important."

Syaoran faced and looked at her carefully. "Fine…" came his reply as he jammed his hands inside his pocket.

And Kaho dragged him outside the Emerald Bar, in a quiet zone where there were no people. She asked him, "You're still thinking of avenging your father's death, aren't you?" She could clearly see Syaoran's fury.

"It's so hard to believe that a vampire killed my dad. I could still remember those fangs…" Syaoran's wrath crept over his stiff body.

"Oh!" Kaho gasped. "So you're trying to tell me that you believe on vampires based on what you saw," she chuckled as she hardly pictured his thoughts. She could picture how Syaoran hated vampires. "Yes, we are true. We exist as vampires…" she brushed her long wavy hair with her lazy fingers.

Syaoran did not hesitate to hit Kaho with his right fist. "Darn it! You're one of them!" with those words, he attacked Kaho. "Die!"

Kaho was surprised of the swift move just like what she saw when Syaoran hit Eriol in the Horror Castle. She blocked his knuckles and gripped it so tight, enough to make Syaoran wince. "You're really bad when you're mad, aren't you?" she smiled gently still gripping Syaoran's knuckles.

"I'm mad about vampires!" he used his left fist to attack her.

Again, Kaho blocked it with her left hand. She squeezed it, too. "I appreciate your little talent. You have an aggressive move," she gave him a lopsided grin. "Well, sorry. But your talent isn't enough to beat me. You're still a human being and I'm a lamia. Humans can't overpower vampires." Kaho released him and watched him ache in pain from his hands. "You may had overpowered the Grim Reaper in the past days but he's still more powerful than you do…"

"I don't care with your special abilities!" Syaoran thundered. "I know that you vampires have weaknesses! You're weak against the wood! And I'll make a way to kill you…"

Kaho sighed. "C'mon Syaoran… I'm not here to have a fight with you. I'm not here to kill you… Please listen to me first!" she was losing patience.

Syaoran cooled off. "Ah really? Go on… I'll listen. Just make sure you won't hypnotize me or something like that. I have read about vampire's habit on the Ancient Book…"

"I won't do that. Well, what if I tell you that your dead father was a vampire, too? Would you believe?" the temple keeper questioned him straightly.

Syaoran's jaws tightened. "What the hell do you think you're saying? Are you trying to insult my father telling me he's some kind of… damn being?" he couldn't stop himself. "He's my father, an ordinary human… not a… not a whatsoever breed of creature!"

_**A/N: THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS ARE A LITTLE BORING TO READ BUT HEY, READ THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION VERY WELL… **_

"Then you're wrong." Kaho interjected. "Let me explain everything…" she began. "There are three types of vampire clan during Lacudra's era: The Primary, Secondary and Tertiary. A primary vampire's parents are both lamias. A secondary vampire's parents are human and a vampire. As I've told you, these three types were during Lacudra's period. Vampires were still permitted to marry humans. But the present leader of the vamps, King Kinomoto, prohibited this."

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked. "Hey, that's Sakura's last name…" he thought.

Kaho continued lecturing. "Your father belonged to the Secondary vampires. And the third type, tertiary, they are the offspring produced by the Secondary vamps. As for the third type, tertiary vamps are also divided into two groups: Primal tertiary and Second tertiary" she explained. "When a secondary vamp marries a vampire and bears an offspring, the offspring then is called a Primal tertiary vamp. Primal tertiary vamp has a 75 chance of becoming a vampire. On the other hand, when the secondary vamp marries a human and bears a child, the child is then called a Second tertiary vamp. Second tertiary vamp has only 25 chance of becoming a vampire. They changed into a vampire rarely." Kaho looked at Syaoran straight to the eye. "And you belong to the Second tertiary clan, Li Syaoran…"

Syaoran gaped at the last sentence. "You've got to be kidding, Ms. Mizuki!" he said then shook his head. "Oh no… I'm a… I'm a human!" he uttered. "And I don't want to be some blood sucking creature!" he recalled how he can read one's mind and how clearly he saw Sakura's face when there was no light. "Oh, yes, Sakura…" he thought. "If I have the tendency to become a damn thing then I… I couldn't see her again the moment I changed! Nooo!!" he yelled desperately. "Sakura… she can't love a future vamp like me!" Syaoran remembered the first two pages of the book telling that vampires can't fall in love with humans.

Kaho sweatdropped and hit him so hard. "Stop your crazy thoughts, Syaoran! Sakura can love you, of course!" she said cheerfully. "You have a narrow thinking sometimes…"

Syaoran's eyes were moist. "I couldn't believe this! Maybe I should stop seeing her before I change into a… into a… Nooo! I don't want to hear that word!!!" he yelled crazily.

Kaho teased him. "What word? Vampire? Vampire? Vampire? Lamia? Lamia? Lamia?" she laughed sweetly at Syaoran.

"Shut up!!!" Syaoran went dramatic again. "I might hurt or kill her!!!" he cried quietly. "Damn it!"

"Sakura is our princess. She's the princess of Dark Realm. Your love is the beautiful daughter of King Kinomoto. Got it?"

Syaoran calmed down. "Dark Realm?" he's getting even more crazy the more Kaho talks. "You mean… No…" his heart sank and seemed to lose strength to speak up. "No…" he repeated. His voice was already weak.

"Sakura is one of our kin." Kaho watched him change his own reaction.

"Insanity… This is totally crazy…" Syaoran chuckled with disbelief. He wanted to run to Sakura's home and tell her that: "HEY! I'M ONE OF YOUR KIN! I BELONG!" His heart thudded hard. "Since when?" he asked curiously.

"Please don't be shocked. Sakura is about 3,000 years of age. We can stop aging anytime we want to. That's the nature of vampires." Kaho answered.

Syaoran's mind was full of mixed thoughts. He was scared of knowing he might become a vampire any moment from now. But then, upon knowing Sakura is also a vamp, he was somewhat overjoyed all of a sudden. "She might love me, too. Then we'll be together for eternity… That's one of my dreams. The other is to avenge my dad's death." His expression changed. "Do you know who killed my father? Probably not you. The murderer is a man…"

She puffed her fluffy bangs. "Find it out for yourself. You met him already…" she replied and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Syaoran called. "Um… About the changing… Do you know when exactly I'm going to become a… vampire?" he could say the word now. His tone seemed to be excited.

She smirked and said. "Very soon.. Sooner than you expected. And please, be careful," she stressed the last words. "I have to leave now. I don't have much time to discuss about your future world, Syaoran. As for now, I have to focus about Lacudra's come back…" with that she fled. "I could sense it in your blood. The vampire blood inside you is slowly killing your human blood…" she thought. "Syaoran would be a great help to dispose Yue. I hope he's one of the two great warriors according to the prophecy."

Syaoran watched her left. "Whoah… The power of immortality…" he murmured to himself as he watched his palm. "The vampire cells inside me are already killing my every human blood.

End of the twelfth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	13. Deceit

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 13:**_

"Where is my sister?" Touya's scorching black eyes searched every corner of the street. "Answer me, Sakura!" he called in telepathy. No respond. "Shit! She must not be roaming around this time! Not with Lacudra around!" he accidentally said it aloud.

A little punk came strolling with his rocketing skateboard. "Lacudra? Who's Lacudra? Whatta stupid name?" he uttered doing some tricks with the skateboard.

"He's none of your damn business. Now, go home. Go to hell, you little kid!" Touya glared, his eyes were silver.

The little punk screamed in terror as he rushed away from the tall guy. Touya watched him go. "And at the same time, Yuki is missing, too. Where the hell are they?" he was suddenly alarmed of an approaching person as the bushes move. "Who's that?"

The familiar aura was there and a beautiful lady came into sight. She's no other than Kaho. "It's me. Don't be too furious." She said calmly and quick.

Touya's savage look turned somewhat like a tamed wolf. "Oh, Kaho." He gasped as he looked at her from head to toe. "Yes, you are really Kaho. Why… What…" he didn't know what to say or where to start the conversation. "Kaho's striking appearance, her voluptuous figure… After long periods of time, she's still the same appealing Kaho Mizuki. Surprisingly, she's even more beautiful now… Or shall I say, seductive Kaho…" Touya shook his head. "I must go back to reality! Back to reality, you fool! Leave aside your dirty mind. Leave those unforgettable moments with Kaho, my ex-girlfriend…" his thoughts paused. "My first love and the mother of my first daughter…" he cleared his thoughts. "Cut it out… Enough…"

Ms. Mizuki was just waiting for him to calm his thoughts. "It's just me, Touya…" she uttered with a sigh. "You may be still in shock to see me for more than three thousand years…" she smiled prettily.

"The way she says my name gives me an odd effect," Touya couldn't control his bugging mind._I still love her. Still. _But he can't see love from her face. "Kaho…"

"Let's get into business, Touya…" her voice sliced through the unbearable silence. "You see? King Lacudra is resurrected from the dead in the name of Yue," Kaho said walking slowly around him as she waited for his reaction. She nodded sensing Touya's assumption. "And I'm afraid to say that your bestfriend's alter ego is Yue."

Touya's eyes narrowed. "You've got to be kidding! What's your explanation?"

"Very simple. Lacudra had chosen Yukito's body."

"Argh! This is stupid! Why him? Why him?"

"Perhaps Lacudra chose because Yukito is a close friend, making it hard to kill Lacudra's sealed soul inside Yukito's body," she answered. "Very vigilant… Lacudra planned all of this very wisely… Would you agree?"

Touya didn't answer. His mind keeps on thinking that this is all a dream. Yukito can't be Lacudra's mascot.

"Anyway, I came here just to mention it to you. I gotta go…" she turned around and stopped.

"Wait…" Touya said. "Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you…"

Kaho took a glance. "For what? You know, I have more important things to do at the Temple of Void… I'm the Temple Keeper as you know." Then, she fled.

Touya frowned. "Darn… Why does she have to be so busy with that fucking temple?"

Sakura was gasping for air. "Stupid! I'm really stupid… This is a basic routine for lamias… to feed regularly on humans but… Why the hell I forget and suffocate like this?" she thought foolishly. She had to admit that… since she met this guy, Li Syaoran, it seemed she always forget to drink blood. She shook her head. "Blood… Where can I get it? Damn!" her vision was beginning to see swirling surroundings. "If I… will not drink sooner… I … I'll die for sure…"

Then, at the midst of the darkness, there was a tap on her shoulder. "Sakura!"

She was startled and attempted to nab the caller. "Atlast…" she thought but stopped immediately. "Syao… Syaoran-kun? What are you…? Why are you here?" she asked muddled while controlling herself. "I can drink from him anytime this moment but… I can't just do it! I can't! Of course I don't want to hurt him!" she cogitated carrying the unbearable pain in her lungs. Sakura was almost crying with frustration.

"You were missing a while ago. So I decided to look at you. Then gladly you're here! I thought you're already home." Even at the darkness, Sakura could sense his happiness for seeing her.

Sakura didn't seem to listen. Her mind was floating and didn't know what's the right thing to do. Ran away from him? Tell Syaoran that Touya is waiting for me? Tell Syaoran that I'm hungry? Presto! That's the precise reason! But hell! Too much thinking made her suffocate more. "Keep in mind that time is running… You can collapse there any moment from now! Think fast!" a voice whispered inside her mind.

She gulped. "You don't have to find me, actually… Now, I must go" she began to walk away but Syaoran held her arm. "Now what?" she asked angrily that she wanted to hit herself why she let out those words.

Instead, Syaoran looked cool. "You really look exhausted. You must come over my house," he suggested.

"What?" she exclaimed, stunned. "Not this time!"

"I said you should come over my house. Your mansion is great too far from here as much as I know," he smiled. "This is just my payback to you for letting us in your residence last time…"

"But…"

"I hate BUT'S! I'd rather hear THEREFORE than BUT. Okay then, let's go…" Syaoran made no effort to listen to Sakura that he dragged her away.

And so the couple went to the Li residence. All the way they walked, Sakura noticed his hand holding hers. It was not like friendship gesture but more of lover's gesture. Their fingers intertwined with each other that she suddenly felt shy but it felt good this way. Strangely, her hard breathing seemed to ease for a while.

After arriving, "My auntie's asleep. Maybe you can relax on the sofa while I prepare you a drink. Oh! What drink do you want?"

"Chocolate… Hot chocolate is fine…" she answered as she sat on the sofa.

"Okay then…"

"Um, where's your restroom?" Sakura asked as her suffocation strikes back forcing her to stand up from the seat. "This is great… he's not alone…" she thought.

"Second floor, beside my auntie's room."

Sakura's heart was overjoyed. "Perfect!" she thought dizzily. "Okay, thanks!" she went upstairs and headed to the room of Ms. Li. "This is it!" she held the doorknob. "Uh-oh, locked!" she's hardly breathing more. "I have to think quick!" she headed to the comfort room, went in and used the window to get out. "Then, I can go to her room this way…" There she was, pulling up the room's window to gain access inside Ms. Li's room.

Then she made it inside only to find Syaoran's auntie standing there, smiling, and waiting for her. "Huh?"

All the while she's doing her mini task, Syaoran was busily preparing hot chocolate and tuna sandwich. "I'm so happy she's here," he murmured cheerfully. "I wonder how will I tell her about the vampire thing… That we have the same heritage…" Syaoran continued to anticipate her reaction later on.

Sakura stood there, motionless. "Ms. Li is awake. And why is she staring at me this way? It makes me immobile! Darn! I should be sucking her blood right now…" she thought and stepped back as Ms. Li stepped forward.

"Come on, don't be shy. I know what you want from me." Ms. Li used a small knife in her drawer to cut her own wrist. Blood flowed there. "You want this…" she smirked.

Sakura's eyes turned silver, her pulse and breathing quickened. Her long fangs finally emerged like retractable claws of a cat. In a split second, her mouth was on the wrist sucking vigorously. "I'm so sorry, Ms.Li…" she apologized in telepathy. Her blood was odd to her. A magical elixir. To her surprise, she heard a reply.

"Don't worry… You can drink all you want…"

So Sakura drank more. A little longer, it hit her! She stopped drinking. Her neck seemed to tighten. "What's this? I… I…" she held her on neck and dropped herself on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Li asked her with a smirk. "Aren't you suppose to feel relief? So why are you reacting like that?" she caught Sakura's chin and tilted it. "The blood you've just drink is actually… poison…" she whispered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No… Why I am so careless?" tears were already at the corner of her eyes. "Vamp Deceivers… AaAhHh!" she screamed. "Painful! Too painful! AaHh!" her whole body seemed to be constricted by some unknown force.

"You've been just deceived. Your blood craze led you to be trapped…" she laughed evilly. "That is because you're too desperate for my blood…"

Downstairs… Syaoran heard the screams. "Sakura…" he hurried upstairs and headed at the comfort room. He opened it. It was empty. Another scream. The scream came from his auntie's room. "Sakura! Darn it!" It's locked. "What's going on? Hey! Open the door!" he slammed at the door with his fists. "Open it!" Louder screams were heard. They made Syaoran more worried and angry. "Sakura! Sakura!"

Ms. Li watched Sakura roll her body on the floor. "How's the pain?" she insulted laughing out loud. "Vampires like you shall be terminated here…"

Sakura cried out Syaoran's name. "Syaoran… Syaoran! Help me!" her body was burning with heat.

"Oh, my nephew, my dear Syaoran… You're calling your friend? He can't save you of course…"

Upon hearing his name, Syaoran was enraged. His body stiffened as he breaks the doorknob. Inserting his hand through the damaged doorknob, he unlocked it. "Sakura!" he ran to her but Ms. Li blocked him. "Auntie! What have you done to her?"

"Your dear friend is a vampire. We don't need vampires here on earth, of course! They are cursed creatures! They are pests!" she took a glance at Sakura who's still struggling from pain. "She'll be dead in few minutes" she still had the small knife with her hand.

Syaoran's chest tightened as he heard those words. "You're joking! You can't kill her! Sakura is not that bad vampire as you think!" he struggled towards Sakura's body. "Don't worry, princess… I'll…" he gripped her hand and squeezed it.

Sakura didn't stop crying. She grasped on his sleeves and said, "Help me, Syaoran-kun… Please… Stop this pain!"

"Of course I will…" he's crying, too.

"Kill me, Syaoran… I'm begging you to kill me! Now! I don't want to feel this damn pain! AaHh!" she tightened her grip on Syaoran as she arched back from pain. "Syaoran-kun… her poison blood is… slowly… killing me… killing me softly! AaHh! I can't take this any longer! Kill me, oh, Syaoran!"

He shook his head. "I don't want to! I love you! Darn it! Auntie! Please do something!"

Ms. Li handed over the small knife to Syaoran. "Use this… Kill her now. You don't want to see her suffer like that, I know…"

Syaoran just stared at the knife. His tears dropped on its blade. "Sakura…"

Sakura smiled. "Do it, Syaoran…" she's still holding Syaoran. "I love you, too, Syaoran…" then she closed her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Syaoran? Stab her!" his autie exclaimed.

Syaoran's tears dried up. "Shut up…" his eyes went silver this time. His voice was cool but full of wrath. "I don't want to do this, auntie…" he gently lay Sakura's body on the floor, fainted. "But my mind is telling my body to… kill… you…"

Ms. Li was horrified. "Huh?"

"I don't know why. Perhaps, I just hate anything that hurts my princess! After all what you've done to her, I can't just forgive you…" his voice was monotone and savage. He glared coldly.

"Syaoran! Your teeth! No!" his auntie could see his fangs. "Impossible! It's really impossible for you to inherit your father's gene!"

"It is twenty five percent possible for me…" Syaoran snapped recalling Kaho's words.

"No… Are you going to kill me? I am your auntie, Syaoran! I take care of you since you're a child!"

He looked at his knife. "Well… it leaves me no choice but to kill you…" he stared at Ms. Li innocently. "The only way to destroy the poison inside Sakura's body is to kill its domain…"

"You know about it? How come?"

"On the book of the Ancient King Lacudra…" he paced towards her.

Ms. Li tried to escape but Syaoran strode fast and without any words, he stabbed her on her chest. Her mouth was gaped open. And there, she fell on the floor… dead.

Syaoran gazed at her coldly. "Please forgive me, auntie… For I'll do anything just to save my princess…" His fury awakened his vampire blood and for the first time, Syaoran, in his vampire form, came into scene.

_End of the thirteenth chapter_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari **_underscore _**anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	14. Rebirth of the Vamps

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 14: 

Smelling the scent of the air, Eriol sensed the strange aura. "A new lamia… just emerged. It doesn't feel… like a newborn lamia or Lacudra either…" the cold air continued to graze through his azure hair. He thought for a while as he rubbed his chin, "Could it be… that jerk?" His eyes narrowed. "It can't be that jerk who nearly kill me!"

At the Temple of Void… Kaho's candlelight was blown by the sudden wind. "Oh… My calculation is just right! His vamp transformation is sooner than he expected," she smiled and lighted her candle once again. "He must have difficulties adjusting or controlling his new form. But I know he'll be used to it."

Touya in the meantime was busily plucking the petals of a flower. "She loves me still? She loves me not? She loves me still? She loves me not?" then the breeze blew the plucked petals. "Shit! Darn that breeze! Huh?" he felt the surroundings very carefully. "Weird… I can feel a strong force somewhere… What was that?"

All lamias felt the sudden aura of Li Syaoran including… Yue, the moon vampire. He stood upside down at the abandoned cathedral where it was believed to be the sealed chamber's zone, buried very deep. "I can smell something eerie…" he smirked and retracted his wings from his back. "I… can smell someone who will try to stop me from my plans!" as he gazed at the moon through a damaged portion of the ceiling, he laughed triumphantly. "The plan to rebuild the city of Sarcoz, that's my endless dream! And it will soon arise! Ha! Ha!" he flapped his black bat wings and flew through the large hole at the ceiling. Then he hovered at the night sky, encircling the Aegis City at his great speed. "Right here…" he stopped flying and crossed his arms. Yue's wings spread as he float above the city.

A drunken student of Vermillion Institute saw Yue. They have gone from a night party. "Hmm? Oh! Naoko! Look! That's a very large bat!" she tapped her fellow and pointed to the direction. "Or he's Batman!" she laughed crazily holding an empty bottle.

"No, Rica! It's not a bat or Batman!" her fellow said. "It's a human, you see?" she fixed her large glasses as she focus on Yue's figure. "A black angel…" she thought and took pictures with her digicam. "Cool… but scary…"

"An angel?"

"Yeah… Here, take a look!" Naoko showed the captured picture. "He's a long white haired man clothed with white robe…" she described handling the digicam very carefully. "…and black bat wings."

"Hmph! He must be gone out shooting a supernatural film, you know? A vampire role!" Rica suggested dizzily as she hiccupped.

Naoko was stunned of the idea. "A vampire… Oh yes! He must be a real vampire!" her eyes sparkled with excitement. She's really the type of girl who wants weird and scary beings.

Rica was shaking, now. "Ah, shut up! Come on, I want to go home!" she held Naoko's arm and tried to drag her away but Naoko refused. "Naoko?" she was angry and tightened her grip on the empty bottle. "I'll hit this on your head if you will not go home with me!" she glared ferociously.

"Give me a minute, Rica…" she continued taking pictures of Yue. "Gorgeous! Very gorgeous!"

"You're a real freak, Naoko…" Rica tightened her jaw.

Yue was staring at the center of the city. "The Forbidden Temple is still standing strong. Well, I admire its strong built…" he paused. "However, with my power, I will turn it into dust, you'll see! Ha! Ha! Ha!" until he noticed tiny movements below. "Huh? Humans…" he grinned. "You're mine!" he flew very fast towards Rica and Naoko who stood there, watching.

"Naoko! He's coming to us! Let's go!" Rica yelled crazily.

"Cool…" she kept on taking pictures. "Nice angle… He's my guardian angel, Rica!"

Rica shook her head. "What's happening to you, Naoko?" she wanted to slap her so hard. "Stop your freaking obsession with that demonic creature!"

Then, someone came in a flash and got Rica away from danger. "Hey, come this way…" the chilly voice said as she held Rica's shivering arm.

The curly haired girl faced the kind-hearted stranger. "Wait! My friend! Naoko! Naoko!" Rica called worriedly, struggling from the stranger's hold. But it remained secured on her.

Naoko remained still until Yue landed in front of her. She gazed at Yue from head to toe. "Who are you?" she asked curiously, still holding her digital camera.

Rica became more nervous. She was about to yell but the hand of her companion muffled her mouth. "Mmmm…"

"You better keep your mouth shut…" it was the crush of Takashi, Chiharu Mihara. "Don't worry, I'll put you at a safe place…" she said with a serious look. "We really don't have much time, little woman," Chiharu uttered seriously, her brown eyes seeking for a safe area. "We have to go…" with those words they disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile… "My name is Yue…" he introduced with a decent smile. "Aren't you scared to me?" he asked with a husky voice.

Naoko shook her head slowly. "Why should I be scared of you?" said her calm tone.

Yue smirked. "Brave little girl… You could be a great help for me. Do you want to be like me?"

She giggled, "Oh yes! Oh yes! I… I'll do whatever to be like you!"

"Very well then… Come with me…" he outstretched his arms to her and Naoko stepped forward. "Good," he embraced her and carried her away.

Chiharu and Rica have seen them flew out of sight. "Where did Yue take my friend?" she asked to Chiharu.

"I have no idea…" was her brief reply. Then, Chiharu stared at Rica at a moment. "You must forget what you saw this time…" she used her hypnotic gaze to make Rica erase her memory about Yue. Rica's eyes became sleepy and Chiharu supported Rica's body as it fell on the ground. "Sleep very well…" she knelt and murmured near Rica's ear. Then she looked above her, pondering what will happen next. "The Aegis City! It is in great danger!"

After a while… at the Forbidden Temple… Kaho's crystal ball began shining like an aurora beam. "A call…" she held it with her both hands. "…from the king?" she looked at the forming image from the invincible crystal ball. "King Kinomoto…"

The image inside the ball became clearer and clearer. "Miss Mizuki…" King Fujitaka called. "How is the Aegis City doing?" he asked cautiously. There was no answer. "I heard that Lacudra is roaming there! How could it happen? Lacudra's soul was secured at the sealed chamber!"

Kaho explained, "The forbidden chant was accidentally spoken from the Ancient Book made by the secondary vamp Mr. Li. The prophecy has begun. And now, Lacudra or Yue's soul was inside Yukito's body."

"Is Yukito still alive?" he questioned.

"Maybe yes." She replied reluctantly.

"I hope so… Anyway, what about the media? Does the media spread the news already?" Fujitaka wanted every detail.

Kaho answered, "I don't think the media has any idea of the happenings unless Yue will show up in public. When that time comes, he'll bring chaos in Aegis for sure! What shall we do, your majesty?"

"As for now, I'll go to Aegis with my wife. We don't have plans, yet. We still have to talk with the chief vampires, first."

"Ah, the chief vampires? If you want to, I'll accompany you to their zone, the Tower of Realm."

Fujitaka shook his head. "You don't have to. You know miss Mizuki?, you have done so much service to us. You have guarded this temple for many centuries. You took care of Sakura and Touya whenever we're in a vacation."

The keeper of the temple just chuckled. "Okay, your majesty. Please be careful on your trip. Anyway, your son and daughter surely missed you," Kaho smiled warmly, thinking of Touya.

"Touya and Sakura… Thank you for guiding them, Miss Mizuki. It will be our pleasure for us to see them fine." Fujitaka said his gratitude. Then the image disappeared completely.

Kaho sighed sensing another outsider. "Whew! Eriol… Now, what do you want?" she asked with a tired voice without looking at him.

"Kaho…" Eriol's cool voice spoke. "I want to know where the hell that cold aura came from" he gazed at the crystal ball on her hands. "That crystalline object knows everything, right? Show it to me!" he looked angry and desperate to confirm that the new vamp is no other than Li Syaoran.

Beautiful Kaho handed over the precious ball, created by Tomoyo, to Eriol. "Here, ask whatever you want to. Well, you may have it if you have to." She watched Eriol as he held the thing. The crystal ball showed a flashback. It was Syaoran with icy glaring silver eyes.

"As I've guessed so. He's that Li Syaoran," his hands tightened around the crystal ball. "Why? What's his reason of becoming like our kind?" Eriol questioned, frustrated.

"The prophecy…" she interjected. "I believe he's one of the two great warriors mentioned," she continued. "One of the two great warriors who will defeat Yue" she added. "Don't you agree, Eriol?"

The azure - eyed lad frowned. "I don't know… I don't think that messy haired boy could defeat Yue. He's still an amateur for the moon vampire." Eriol snickered. "I, alone can destroy Yue!"

Kaho sighed sitting at the couch. "You always think you can do everything without the help of others…" she crossed her arms. "You're really too proud of yourself, Eriol. But you still don't realize that the ultimate power inside your body is not yet awake. Well, you can't defeat Yue with that kind of status."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "What power?" he asked, confused.

_**Flashback: **__ During the old times when vampires first sprung on earth, the Lamia Brothers: Barbarian Lacudra, Spellcaster Clow Reed and the fierce knight Roan. All three of them are checking their own measures. Each of them wants to be the King of the Dark Realm. _

"_I am the oldest and wisest of all of you therefore I should be the leader of this new realm!" Clow Reed shouted to his brothers as he swung his long silver cane in the air. "I, Clow Reed, have the power to change this world using all my skills with magic! As long as my magic is within me, the Sarcoz City will be peaceful…" his voice kept echoing inside the Sarcoz Castle._

_A lost sparrow came flying from the open window and Roan, the majestic knight, swiftly pulled out his long sword broad sword and sliced the sparrow's right wing. There it landed on the floor, struggling to fly again. Roan just stared at it coldly, showing no compassion. "Any magic is useless against a determined warrior like myself," he glanced at Clow Reed with flaring silver eyes. "I'll transform the city of Sarcoz into a noble brave - hearted men" Roan stated with a smirk. "And as for the future vampires, they shall not be brutal killers but decent ones…"_

_Lacudra just stared at the full moon while listening. "Stupid brothers," he murmured briskly, not facing them. "Your goals in this city are all stupid! Where is your vampire blood? Why can't you show your real power to all humanity? We are merciless and sadistic predators, you should keep that in mind!" Lacudra thundered as he laughed crazily. "To feed on them, to be the dark lord, to be superior! This is my goal!" he paused for a while. " The bottomline is… I should be the one to rule this realm..."_

_Clow Reed aimed his cane to Lacudra's back. "Your blood lust is not right, Lacudra. Let us limit our blood lust or we will starve to death one day due to lack of sources…" he was even more angry._

"_Hmph! Humans produce offspring rapidly…" Lacudra faced his brother, smirking. "By the way, Clow, I thank you for granting my wish to make this magical elixir for vampire transformation. This will help me a lot… or shall I say? This will help us a lot being invincible, powerful and immortal creatures!"_

"_I somehow felt guilty of letting you drink the elixir. I didn't expect that this is gonna be your plan…" Clow Reed said in a low tone. "Roan and I seem to have the same goal. But you, Lacudra, your future in the city is evil." Roan sided with Clow Reed and nodded. _

"_Yeah, I've noticed that, Clow," Roan drew his sword. "I think we must kill him. What do you think, Clow?" the soft wind grazed through his auburn hair. "Lamias like Lacudra shall not exist…" his flaring brown eyes were scorching with ardency._

_Lacudra chuckled. "You're not going to do that to your own brother," he's not stopping to laugh._

_Clow Reed and Roan stepped forward. "Lacudra, stop your foolish plans here in Sarcoz… or else…" there came Lacudra's trap that Clow and Roan became immobile. "Huh? No! I can't move!" their bodies were wrapped with thin but strong threads(just like the one in the GHOST IN THE SHIP movie). "Arrgh! Roan! Use your sword to cut these!"_

_Roan's body was stiff. "I… I can't move a single part of my body! The threads are tight!" Roan continued to struggle against the threads then he saw Lacudra handling his deadly weapon, the scythe. "He's gonna kill us…"_

_Clow Reed spoke, "Now I know why you'd asked me to make you a paralyzing potion! Lacudra put it on these threads that's why we can't move! Darn you, Lacudra!"_

_Swinging his scythe, Lacudra strode towards his brothers. "Go to hell…" with one swift motion, he slashed their chest. So using his barbaric skills, Lacudra succeeded to be the king by simply killing his own brothers. _

_And the dark era had begun._

_End of Flashback…_

"Clow Reed's power is within you, Eriol. You are his reincarnation. You're just not noticing it because you don't have a pure heart," Kaho explained. "You see, Clow Reed is a pure hearted lamia."

Eriol didn't like the statement. "Darn it! How the hell do you know that I'm his reincarnation? But still his powers within me are not yet awake? Why is it like that?" he's getting impatient and angry.

"The three lamia brothers were said to be reincarnated to another lamia with their own purposes… and I can feel Clow Reed's aura within you. . If you were going to analyze this very carefully, Lacudra's soul had chosen Yukito's body, Clow Reed's soul had chosen your body and…" she paused and thought for a while.

"Whose body did Roan choose then?" he asked pondering.

"I don't have any idea. But… whoever that lamia is… it is possible that Roan will completely occupy his chosen body, changing its personality, erasing its memories, everything! Making the body completely his own, making the body as the new Roan, himself. That is because the fierce warrior Roan is a straight minded lamia who is determined to accomplish whatever his mission is, not minding the body he has." Kaho said.

"Well, is it possible for my whole being to be consumed with Clow Reed?"

Kaho shook her head. "As I've told you earlier, Clow is a pure hearted lamia. He won't do such thing."

Eriol sighed. "Good…" he said. "Now, tell me how I can claim Clow Reed's power."

"At the cathedral… The silver cane and the invincible sword are believed to be thrown by Lacudra deep inside the cathedral, just near to the sealed chamber."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura woke up. Her heart beats fast and as she feels her own breathing, "Huh? I'm… I'm… alive?" she was about to rise from the comfy bed but there's a heavy thing blocking her chest. "Ehh?" it was Syaoran's arm, embracing her as he sleeps. Sakura giggled while feeling Syaoran's warm breathing on her forehead. Then she hugged him to. "Syaoran-kun, I don't wanna let go of this guy, not ever!" she wondered what happened last night. What happened to Syaoran's auntie? Where is she? Sakura stayed on that position in a few minutes, then… she carefully pushed his arm from her and got up from bed.

"Maybe I should cook for breakfast," she hurried downstairs and looked at the refrigerator. "Eggs? Oh crap, Syaoran can't appreciate my preparation with these eggs!" so she finds a phone directory and looked for any breakfast meal delivery. "Hmm… This one is fine" Sakura dialed its number.

Minutes later, "I'll be there within thirty minutes ma'am," responded the receiver.

"Thank you…" as she held down the phone, Syaoran's room made a noise. The faucet was heard. "He's rinsing," she said, sensing his aura.

Later on, Syaoran was already going downstairs. He saw Sakura and smiled, "Good morning, princess," he greeted with a drowsy voice. "Thank God. I'm so damn happy to see you alive." He went to Sakura, holding her arms. "I'm so glad, my princess…" Syaoran hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "I thought that you are going to leave me last night. You really scared me…"

Sakura blushed with the words. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I'm such a nuisance to you…"

"No, no,… Don't say that. You never became a nuisance to me because you're the one I care and love the most," he stared at her eyes seriously. "And what makes me the most happiest guy on earth is when I know that you feel the same for me…" watching her smile made his heart swell that he kissed her immediately, a soft gentle kiss, one moment of light touching, then coaxing… and teasing. Syaoran stopped the kiss momentarily. "Sakura… I want to make love to you. Would you allow me to?"

_**End of the fourteenth chapter**_

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	15. Roan Meets Syaoran

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias,**_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 15**_

**Naoko's eyes were fluttering as she lay down inside an opened tomb located in a catacomb. "Huh?" she pushed herself up to escape inside. The dark subterranean cemetery was composed of galleries or passages with tombs. "What is this place?" Naoko began to look around. "Damn, my glasses! Where are my glasses?" She finally went out from the tomb and…**

**"Looking for your glasses?" Yue asked the woman as he held the pair of glasses. "You look better without these, you know?"**

**"Oh! Thank you!" Naoko received the glasses kindly and quickly wore it. Yue just looked at her. "Hey! Something isn't right! My head hurts!" she suddenly removed her glasses. Out of dizziness, the glasses slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. "Shoot!" but then Naoko felt relief afterwards. "I… I can't understand this. Why? What?" Naoko became confused for a moment as she stared at the broken glasses on the dusted floor.**

**"You really don't need them anymore. Lamias don't need eyeglasses because they have sharper visions than humans do," he smiled faintly. "Come with me, I'll show you something." Yue offered his hand.**

**Still confused, Naoko accepted the offer and went with him.**

**- - - - - - - - **

**Sakura watched the person embracing her who smiles sweetly. "This is amiss…" she thought weirdly. "You're not Syaoran!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away. Sakura could see the forming fangs and silver eyes. "Oh no… Oh no no no! Syaoran! What's wrong with you?"**

**Syaoran was somewhat hurt of her words, not expecting this outcome. "My princess, I thought you'll be happy to see me as one of your kin. I belong with your clan. You and I are one now. With this new form, we'll be together… forever," he pulled her once again back in his arms.**

"**I can't believe this, Syaoran. I want to be with you, too. I love you, Syaoran." Sakura hugged him tight, her breasts pressing against his.**

"**I'm happy you said that. Now, let me hear your answer to my question a while ago. I did ask you a question." He spoke seductively. Sakura blushed because the way he was looking at her was sending tingling shivers down her spine. Syaoran stared at her flushed cheeks. "Don't deny that I didn't turn you on, princess. You want me as I want you…" he smirked and gently pushed her against the wall. Then all of a sudden, butterfly kisses were placed on her sensitive neck, grinding her.**

**Sakura can't help but moan from the sensations he is giving.**

**- - - - **

**Yue showed the entire catacombs to Naoko. "This is supposed to be my kingdom. This catacomb is where my soldiers' bodies are buried," anger swept through his calm face. "That damned Daidouji clan built the sealed chamber resulting my men's souls to be separated from their bodies. Their souls were engulfed by the sealed chamber. And until now, those souls were still imprisoned in that dimension." He looked at Naoko. "As for you, Naoko, you are now my new apprentice."**

"**Huh?" she's still confused, thinking she's just dreaming. "What? Your new apprentice? Why?"**

"**You're a made vampire…" Yue answered tilting her chin to face him. "I grant your wish to be one of us. And there, you have incredible strength and immortal." He watched Naoko's startled look.**

"**So… Later on, I'll begin to drink blood, uh?"**

"**That's our nature," Yue looked at the tombs. "I need your help to bring those soldiers come to life. I want them resurrected!" Naoko just listened. "The Legendary Book of Lacudra is in the hands of a human. You should give it to me so I can rebuild my empire." He smirked. "And after we succeed, you and I will share this Dark Realm."**

**Naoko smiled evilly. "Anything you want, master Yue."**

**- - - -**

**King Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were on their way to the Tower of Realm. Fujitaka tightened his grip on the wheels. "Having Yue reborn is a serious thing to deal with. His wrath is dangerous especially when there is full moon" he tilted his head to see the rising sun. "Gladly this sun weakens him for a while. Where else Yue's power with the moon is intense so he's really the ultimate killing vampire." His chest thudded hard.**

**"I'm afraid that the prophecy is already beginning." Nadeshiko responded. And all of a sudden, the sky was getting dark. Flapping of wings was heard. "Honey, look at the sun, something is blocking it."**

"**Solar eclipse… The moon blocks it…" a pair of black wings soared above them. It was not some sort of lost crow or vulture looking for shelter. Certainly, the creature above wasn't seeking for shelter. He was seeking for trouble to be exact. Then there's a sudden thump on the car's roof. **_**Someone's**_**up there. ****Fujitaka pressed the gas pedal and tried to escape from the creature, not because of fear but he's just trying to protect his beloved wife. "This is insane! Yue is here!"**

"**What are we gonna do?" Nadeshiko asked. "I'm sensing that he'll find a way to kill us."**

**Yue chased the sprinting car. "If you think you could make it to the Tower of Realm, well, you're mistaken!" he thought and raised his speed. He quickly grabbed the steel bumper of the car's back and smirked. "You'll both die with this…" with full strength, he shoved the dashing car against the fire tree like a man throwing a sack of hay. In a split second, it exploded. The blazing flames spread on the grasses as Yue retracted his wings and landed. He slowly walked towards the main source of explosion and smiled. "Don't try to fool me. I know you're still alive and waiting for a chance to hit me…" his long white hair swayed as he walked.**

**- - - **

"**Hold me, Syaoran. Hold me…" Sakura was moaning, little breathless cries, pleading for more. This time, his body slid down and his mouth found her breast, a thudding heartbeat behind it. The mound was warm to his tongue, but the nipple was tight and a flush of pink was spreading from her breastbone outward. She was so delicate, so quivering, and so vital. And he wanted her so badly he could have thrown her down. But he couldn't hurt her. Not Sakura.**

"**Let me see," Syaoran trailed kisses around her collarbone.**

**- - - -**

**Fujitaka grasped a pointed wood from a tree bark, hoping he could hit Yue. Nadeshiko was on his side. "Honey, please stay away from here. If something bad happens…" he paused.**

"**No, I'll go with you…" she interjected.**

"**Touya and Sakura… They need you. I'll take care of this twerp."**

"**I can't…" she cried softly.**

"**Please! Go now!" he pushed his wife away from him. "I'll always love you, Nadeshiko…"**

**Yue saw them and tried to get Nadeshiko but Fujitaka blocked his way. "You reigned the Dark Realm for more than six millennium. That's an incredible term of kingship" he said with a fake smile. "It's surprising that the vamps didn't make an attempt to be against your leadership" Yue smirked making Fujitaka frustrated. "What do you think you have done to your damn monarchy?"**

"**I made the rules, you see. I also built the La Vampiere for vamps to educate some… Anyway," the king eyed Yue. "My rules aren't the point here! I want to know about your plans. Are you here to bring disaster to humanity?"**

"**I'll rebuild the city of Sarcoz. And I am here to get the book in order to resurrect my men whose souls are imprisoned at the sealed chamber!" Yue replied.**

"**You shall not resurrect them! Your soldiers were punished due to their breaking of my laws!" Fujitaka scowled. "The outcome of your plans is dangerous to humans"**

"**Foolishness! Our nature is to enjoy killing humans!" Yue interjected. "Every vampire in this Dark Realm originated from my blood! Keep that on mind! I am one of the cardinal vampires therefore my descendants shall be identical for what I used to do"**

**The king smirked. "Yue, you actually don't know what you're talking about. The reason why I banned the too much feeding on humans is to make it evenly distributed. We feed everyday with different people and limited blood volume. Why can't you just think of it?" he asked trying to change Yue's mind. "Just imagine what will happen if there would be less humans… There would be famine to us because of imbalance."**

"**I don't mind," was Yue's brief respond.**

"**What?"**

"**Domination… is what I want." Yue is really out of his mind. "Food imbalance is not a problem."**

"**You're insane! Please listen to me!"**

"**Cloning is the solution for that problem. A sample of human cell can bring dozens of clones. Thus, infinite cloning of humans means infinite blood supply" was Yue's statement. **

**Fujitaka was silent. "When did he had the idea of cloning? This shit is a little keen thinker sometimes. Still, it's a bad idea." He lifted the sharp wood and aimed at Yue. "I won't let it happen, bastard! I'll kill you."**

**Yue smirked. "Haha! Go and try!" he flew backwards to prepare his attack.**

**- - - -**

**Syaoran drew Sakura slowly up his body until her breasts tipped his mouth, his tongue glancing off the peaks. Sakura was ready, eager for the weight of him on her. "No more play, princess…" he was about to remove Sakura's undies when…**

"**Wait… I…" Sakura said worriedly. An aura swept through her half naked body. "No way…" She felt something seriously bad.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**My father…" **

"**What?" Syaoran was interrupted by this.**

"**He's in danger…"**

"**Oh c'mon, princess. Not at this moment…" he pleaded. "I mean…"**

**Sakura quickly rolled out from bed and got dressed, leaving Syaoran frustrated. "I'm so sorry Syaoran. We can do this anytime but not now…" the bad aura was bugging her. "My father is in danger and I'm sure of it"**

"**It doesn't feel good stopping like this. It's hurting me…" Syaoran begged her to come back into his arms. No good. "Wherever you'll be going, I'll go with you…" he said, the blanket covering his lower body.**

**The doorbell rang. "No, I'll go by myself. Hey! It's the pizza delivery. You can handle it for the meantime." Sakura said. "I'll be heading to the Tower of Realm…"**

"**Where is that place?"**

"**It's a few kilometers from here, northwest of Aegis. However, it's not in the human map. It's located at the LBKL."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Legendary Book of King Lacudra. Yamazaki-kun had the book. Damn! I gotta go now. Bye!" She pulled up the window and jumped out.**

**Syaoran sighed desperately. "Shoot! That was close… damn it! What a wrong timing. Anyway, chances are still there." Another ring was heard. "Oh! Right! The pizza!"**

**- - -**

**But before Fujitaka could move closer, Yue's bat wings spread and its sharp pointed tip struck Fujitaka's lower abdomen. "Shoot! He got me!" he dropped the pointed bark on the ground. The flames were still blazing and Fukitaka saw Yue's cold silver eyes. "Darn you, Yue. Why do you have to live or the second time?" Yue's right wing hung Fujitaka in the air using its sharp end. Even though the king is a lamia, he could still feel the pain trusted within his abdomen.**

"**Perhaps, I was destined to live for a second chance. And living for the second time means ruling the Dark Realm for the second time. Not only Dark Realm but the whole humanity! I'll dominate this human world and rebuild my lost empire!" Yue laughed crazily as he deepened the talon-like wing to the exhausted king's abdomen. "Die…" he lifted him up on the cliff.**

**- - **

**When Touya was about to enter their mansion, he heard a familiar voice. "Touya…" came a weak voice.**

"**Huh?" he saw a wounded lady and she's no other than his mother. "Mom! You're injured! Who did this?" He helped his mother get inside their home. Laying her in the sofa, he began asking questions. "Where is father? Is this all about Yue?"**

"**Exactly, your father and I were heading to the Tower of Realm to talk to the chief vampires. And all of a sudden, Yue obstructed us. He attacked us and I am worried to your father for confronting Yue." She explained. "It will be impossible to your dad to defeat Yue."**

"**Alright, take a rest, mom. Your wounds will take hours to heal. Let me kill Yue first before he hurts others or my sister."**

"**Your sister… is she doing fine?"**

"**I think so…" he got up.**

"**Before you leave, I want to tell you that it will be hard for you to kill Yue" Nadeshiko uttered. "Yue possessed Yukito's body."**

**Touya's eyes narrowed. "What?"**

**- - - **

"**Yue… You won't succeed," Fujitaka coughed with blood. "The prophecy is true… All you have to do is wait for the two warriors to extinguish you."**

"**Oh, how brave you are, king Fujitaka. It won't happen. I would've crushed their necks before they could've swing their swords against me."**

"**Mark my words, old fellow…" he watched Yue's other wing talon as it hovered above him, ready to finish him. "I believe that if there's sacrifice, there is always victory…"**

"**Dad!!! Noooo!" Sakura speeded up. "Stop it!" tears were falling down her cheeks.**

"**Sakura…" Fujitaka smiled weakly.**

**Yue turned to see the beautiful princess running. "The future queen…" he smirked. "You're too late to save your pathetic father" with those words he made his final strike, immediately killing his hooked victim. The other pointed wing plunged through his chest, striking the beating heart. "Finally, you're finished." He let the king's body fall on the cliff.**

**Sakura couldn't do anything but watch her dad fall from the cliff. "Dad!!!…" a motorcycle blocked and Touya tapped her. "Onni-chan… He's gone…" she sobbed against her chest.**

"**Yue will pay for this. Get in the motorcycle, Sakura…" Touya stared at the ending solar eclipse then to Yue. "Yuki! Can you hear me?" he called. "Yuki!" he repeated. "Don't let that jerk possess you!"**

**Yue was just laughing out loud. "Your best friend can't hear you. I already own his body. Yukito's soul must be eating dust now." He said and noticed the eclipse getting smaller. "Hmm… I'll spare your lives for now. I think I should resume tonight."**

**Little by little, the eclipse was gone and Yue immediately flew away. "Yue is strong in moonlight, but damn weak by sunlight. Does it make sense?"**

**Sakura was speechless, still hurt by the death of the king of Dark Realm.**

"**Now I know how to end this dilemma…" Touya said as he escorted his sister on their way home. "We must seek Yue's hideout at sunrise."**

**- - - -**

**Syaoran greeted the delivery boy with a lame voice. "I'm hungry…" was his greeting.**

"**Good morning, sir. We've arrived at less than an hour!" Syaoran stared at the pizza box blankly. "Lately I saw a girl jumped out from the window. I hope she's okay."**

**Syaoran smiled. "Oh! My girlfriend, she's really fine. Don't worry..." **

"**Okay, place that pizza on the kitchen table," Syaoran instructed, controlling his hunger for something else. He watched the delivery boy's neck and reacted weirdly. "The pizza looks yummy but… I want something more… yummy… a quenching food…" he thought dizzily, feeling his harsh breathing. "Darn… is it exactly what I need?"**

**The capped boy did so and went to Syaoran to ask for the payment. "It's two hundred and forty five Azels(money unit), sir" Syaoran remained still, not making a single move. "Sir? You're having difficulty of breathing," he examined. "Oh! I see you're asthmatic! Have you taken your medicines already?"**

**Syaoran's orbs went silver, his curved fangs emerging. "Sorry, pal. I think I should really taken my medicine," he pounced to his prey but his first attempt failed, leaving a scar on the boy's throat.**

"**Whoah! You're a vampire? I dreamed to see a vampire in person!" he mocked him, stepping backwards from the predator. "Hey! Somebody help me!" he yelled at the top of his voice.**

"**You shut up!" Syaoran pounded on top of him.**

"**Stop it, Syaoran!" the delivery boy shouted with fear as Syaoran's fangs grazed his neck.**

**Syaoran was surprised. "What the…"**

"**It's me!" he removed his cap to reveal his face.**

"**Yamazaki-kun?"**

"**Oh yeah! That's me, alright!" Syaoran was still on top of him and was embarrassed of what he did to his best friend.**

**Syaoran didn't know how to start this. "Yamazaki, listen… I… about this… I am like this because…" he stuttered, his fangs slowly retracted. He returned as a human form. "I discovered that my family tree is… kinda… scary…"**

**Eventually, someone came in. It's the street's guard. "Any problems here?" he asked with a muscular tone. "I heard yelling voice. What's this all about?"**

**Yamazaki whispered to Syaoran. "Now, here's your chance. Hypnotize that freak and drain his viscid blood."**

"**Yeah, yeah. I know. Turn around first. I don't want you to see me do this," he blushed.**

"**As you wish, vampire kid…" Yamazaki turned around and faced on the large mirror hanging on a wall so he could still see his best friend's nasty doings. "Who would have thought that the Vermillion Institute's heartthrob has a blood sucker blood line?" he thought crazily.**

**Syaoran will do the trick for the first time. "Hypnotism? Can I really do that?" he thought. "Fix my eyes on the victim's eyes…" he did it. And no effect. "It's not working!" he said aloud.**

"**Fool! How can you hypnotize him if you are in your normal form? Do I have to instruct you to change in vampire mode?" Yamazaki yelled facing the mirror.**

**Syaoran sweatdropped. "Right! I forgot! Sorry!"**

"**You guys are going to hypnotize me? How cruel you are?" the guard said angrily.**

"**We're just practicing for a play, sir," Yamazaki said with a confident smile.**

**All of a sudden, Syaoran changed into a hunter mode. He focused his glare on the guard infront of him. One second, two seconds, three seconds… No effect. Four more seconds, five more seconds until ten seconds… Still… No effect. "Something went wrong." He became dizzy as if he was inflicted by his own trick.**

**The guard was horrified by Syaoran's appearance and he fainted.**

"**You did it, pal!" Yamazaki said cheerfully. Then, an image appeared on the mirror making Yamazaki jump back. It was a brown-haired man with piercing armor, an armor designed for millions of years ago. There was a tattoo on his right cheek, a symmetrical cross identical to the logo of La Vampiere.**

**Syaoran fell on his knees. "No, someone else is doing that trick… " he turned around and saw the man on the mirror. "You did this…" he said to the man. "Who are you?"**

**The tattooed faced man introduced himself as, "…Roan" he answered. "One of the cardinal vampires a.k.a. the fierce knight…"**

**End of the fifteenth chapter**

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	16. Possessed

_** Love in Dark Realm **_

_** By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias,**_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

_**Chapter 16**_

**Facing the mirror, Syaoran glared at the tattooed knight. "Tell me, are you one of Yue's men?" he questioned, still feeling weak. It seemed that Roan's presence made Syaoran weak.**

"**I'm Yue's younger brother and one of the cardinal lamias," he replied, looking mean at the shaking lad at the corner, Yamazaki. "Hey you, would you mind if you get out of here first? Humans are out in this business!" he said.**

**Yamazaki obeyed with a confused look. "Ok, ok…" he went to Syaoran and whispered. "Syaoran, I need the payment for the pizza. The manager will surely kick my ass if not paid…" he smiled childishly.**

**Syaoran sweatdropped. "Not at a scene like this. C'mon, use your allowance first…"**

**He pouted. "Oh fine!" Yamazaki left.**

**Then Syaoran focused his attention to Roan. "So, what do you want?" he tried to get up. "Argh, I'm having difficulty of getting up…" he thought.**

"**That is because I'm slowly draining your energy. I've chosen you to be my reincarnation. The second Roan. I'll steal your body so my soul could completely reside yours," Roan answered as his semitransparent soul began to emerge from the mirror.**

**Syaoran's teeth gritted. "You're freaking crazy! You can't have my body without my permission, you idiot! And even if you ask permission, I won't let you possess me!" he finally stood, watching the soul come close. **

"**Please listen, I returned to this realm in order to avenge myself to Lacudra a.k.a. Yue who killed us thousand of years ago," Roan explained. "As far as I know, you also want revenge for your father," he added. "I know who've slain your beloved father," he smirked reading Syaoran's thoughts. "Your revengeful heart, I can smell it."**

**He was correct. He wanted revenge. Syaoran's breathing quickened. "Who… killed him?" his eyes were silvery cold. He was easily irritated of Roan's slow response. "Who killed my father? Tell me!" he shouted.**

"**Hiiragisawa Eriol…"**

**----------------------- **

**Hiiragisawa Eriol was determined to get Clow Reed's silver cane. "If that will make me more powerful, then I'll do it," he pondered seriously as he looked at Kaho. "So… you're telling me that it's buried near the sealed chamber…" he reassured.**

**"Yes, but I heard that its zone is guarded by mystical beasts" she answered.**

**"Beasts? How many of them?" he asked.**

**"Two of them. Both are deadly. I suggest you get a company the fact that you can't handle them by yourself." Kaho advised worriedly.**

**As usual, Eriol didn't mind about it. "I don't care if they were more than one. They are just stupid creatures who behave like dogs. They can't devour me for they have no mind!" he smirked. "After I had the cane, I'll get the book and the princess…" he finished his words.**

**Kaho frowned. "You still have those stupid plans of yours! Of all souls out there, why Sakura's soul?" she objected.**

**"In that case, the future queen will be dead so Tomoyo and I will rule the city. Isn't that great?" Eriol said. "Tomoyo would be happy for that…"**

**"No, she wouldn't!" she interjected.**

**Eriol frowned. "Now, what?"**

**"Tomoyo is not a selfish person. She always cares for all humanity, not for her own self," Kaho explained.**

**"I just want her to be resurrected! That's all!" with those words, he started to walk out from the Forbidden temple.**

**"Eriol! Come back here!" Kaho called but he fled.**

**---------------------**

**Sakura and Touya safely returned home. "Mom!" Sakura called seeing her mother standing at the front door, waiting for them. She ran to hug Nadeshiko. "I miss you, mom"**

**Nadeshiko caressed her daughter's face. "I'm so thankful you're all safe…"**

**Touya cut into the scene. "I'm sorry, mom. We lost dad," he stated. "We aren't able to retrieve his body. The strong current must've taken him for falling from the cliff…"**

**Nadeshiko was struck by agony. "We've just lost a brave man," that's all she could say. "He's such a great father," she said controlling her tears.**

**----------------------**

**Roan smiled. "We both want revenge, Li Syaoran. Our souls are compatible for each other," he said.**

**"Shut up…" Syaoran was angry. "I don't need your fucking soul with my body. I can manage by myself to kill Eriol…" he demanded. "Now get out of my house, you rotting creep!"**

**But Roan swiftly moved like a wind and entered steady body. "You're mine!" and he was already inside Syaoran's body.**

**Syaoran felt cold. "Darn it! You… You can't have me!" he wrapped his arms around his body. "Get out!... Get out of me!" the black cross was forming on his right cheek.**

**Roan's soul was dominating Syaoran's struggling body. "This body is mine…" he hissed.**

**"No way!" Syaoran went berserk and headed to the kitchen with limping body. "If this will shut you up," he grabbed a knife. "Well, prepare yourself!" he stabbed his lower arm and his vampire blood oozed.**

**"Aargh!" Roan was hurt. "You, stupid brat! You're too smart for this idea but…" he paused feeling Syaoran deepened the knife in his arm. More blood oozed out. "Darn you, Li Syaoran! You're just hurting yourself!"**

**Syaoran was breathing hard. "Sa… kura…" he said in a weak voice. "If I can't… win over this vamp…" he cleared his throat. "I'm sure I'll be still able to see you. I'm… so sorry. But always remember that I.. I'll always love you… no matter what happens!" he said mentally hoping Sakura will hear it.**

**With those words, Roan completely possessed Syaoran. "This guy is trying hard to prevent me from obtaining him. He's very tough to manipulate." He pulled the buried knife in his arm. "Hm… Nice try," he smirked as he looked how deep the wound is.**

**-------------------------**

**Sakura was feeling uneasy. "Syaoran-kun…" she called softly.**

**"Who's Syaoran?" Nadeshiko asked as she finished her tea. Fortunately, her wound was completely healed. "Is he your classmate? A friend of yours?"**

**Touya slammed his cup of tea upon hearing the brat's name. "I told you to stay away from that human!"**

**"He's now a lamia…" Sakura interpolated.**

**Touya's jaw dropped. "Stop joking, Sakura! Don't tell me that you made him to be one of us!"**

**"I didn't do that. It is his heritage. Syaoran-kun has a vampire bloodline," Sakura explained confidently. "His father is a vampire," she looked at her brother who makes face with disbelief. "Onni-chan? You see? There's no reason for us to be apart."**

**"Fine… He's a vampire," Touya could sense his own defeat. "But still, I hate him. I can't like him," he said coldly.**

**Nadeshiko heard all of this. "So, Syaoran is your love ones? Your boyfriend?" she smiled as she saw Sakura's blushing cheeks. "Well, if you're happy with him, then it'll be fine," she shifted her gaze to the frowning Touya. "You always want your sister to be happy, right Touya?"**

**"Hmph!"**

**"I understand what you feel, Touya." Nadeshiko said. "But a day will come that Sakura will leave us so she could build her own family."**

**Sakura turned tomato red. "I never thought that mom is a bit futuristic!" she just can't believe what she's hearing.**

**Touya sighed. "It's still early for that," he glared at Sakura. "Finish your studies first," his overprotective instinct is still there.**

**"Yeah, I know," Sakura remembered Syaoran's voice a while ago. "Ah! Onni-chan? Can you fetch me to Syaoran's house?"**

**"What? What the hell do you think you're doing there?"**

**"Please?"**

**------------------------**

**Yamazaki returned to the Pizza Corner with head low. "Here's the payment, sir," he gave the bills.**

**"Okay, you can go home now, Yamazaki. And thank you for the service," the manager said.**

**"You're welcome…" he responded with a less energetic voice. And so Yamazaki went out of the restaurant. "My allowance is just… gone," to ease things up, he pulled out the book from his backpack which he carries all the time. "I wonder what happened to my vampire friend…" until he noticed a short haired girl blocking his way. "Huh?"**

**It was Naoko.**

**"Oh, hi, Naoko-san! You're wearing contact lenses now? Great! You're so presentable without your thick eyeglasses! Haha! Good job! You don't look like a nerd with that new look! The revamped Naoko! Woohoo!"**

**Naoko got a nerve. "Ah, just shut up," she scowled. "Would you mind giving me that book?" she pointed at the LBKL that Yamazaki holds. "I'm such a bookish person, you know?"**

**"Yeah, bookish and boring Naoko-san," he lifted the book. "This thick book? Ah, sorry, pal. This is such a boring story just like you. You won't enjoy it!"**

**Naoko fixed her eyes on him, starting to hypnotize him. "Shut up and come to me, you pervert!"**

**Yamazaki was drawn by her gaze as he moved closer.**

**"That's right, Yamazaki-kun. Hand me the book," she's ready to receive the book but something hard hit her head that her hypnotism was distracted. "Hey! That was annoying! Show up your face, coward!"**

**Chiharu Mihara stood at the tree branch, holding a piece of rock that she continuously juggled with her hands. "Aw, nice hit!" she smiled and jumped from the tree.**

**Yamazaki was suddenly awakened by the distracted spell. "Huh?" he saw Chiharu on the tree. "Hey! What happened?" then he saw Naoko's vampire mode. "What the? You're a vampire, too? Damn! The nerd just turned to lamia!"**

**Naoko snatched the book and Chiharu chased after her.**

"**Hey! Stop!" Yamazaki ran, too.**

"**You can't give that to Yue!" Chiharu yelled as she aimed her stun gun while getting close contact with Naoko. "You, bitch!" she got close to Naoko and pressed the stun gun on her.**

"**Aaah!" Naoko screamed and dropped the book.**

**Chiharu quickly picked it up. "Yue is just using you for his stupid plans! He'll surely dispose you upon succeeding!" she told Naoko but she wasn't listening.**

"**Yue is… the true King of Dark Realm!" Naoko pounced on Chiharu and tried to retrieve the book. "Give me the book!" instead, she tried to bite Chiharu's neck. "I hate anyone who opposed my master's plans!" her silver eyes were flaring. "I'll kill you!" with one swift stroke, she did a double sting on Chiharu's neck.**

**Chiharu winced in pain. "Damn you!" she's getting something from her pocket.**

**Yamazaki saw it. "No!"**

"**Don't get close here, kid," Chiharu signaled him to stay away. "I'm still alive. This bitch just bit me…" she struggled against Naoko and injected the tranquilizer from her pocket to Naoko's neck as a counter hit. "You must've been brainwashed by Yue, poor girl," she felt Naoko's heavy mass and pushed her head from her own neck. "Ah, disgusting!" Chiharu got up and let Naoko sleep on the ground. "Take a nap first…"**

**Yamazaki watched all the happenings. "Nice hit! You're hurt?"**

**Chiharu shook her head. "Just a scratch…" she said holding her neck.**

"**Girl fights are always intense and breathtaking!" he saw her bleeding neck and got a nearby medicinal herb. "This will help…"**

**Chiharu's silver eyes just stared at him. "What are you trying to do with those craps? Try to heal this?" she asked. "You know, vampires don't need medicines. We have self-healing process…" she winced in pain. "Vampire bites cause temporary paralysis to fellow vampires."**

"**But you're hurt. This famous medicinal herb is known for its various treatments…" he put the leaves in his handkerchief and used a rock to grind it.**

"**Lies…" Chiharu snapped.**

"**No, these are not lies…" when he finished grinding the leaves, he put them on Chiharu's neck. She resisted first, "It's gonna be fine. Don't worry," he gently put away her hand on her neck.**

**Chiharu slightly blushed from his gentleness.**

"**How are you feeling now?" he watched her reaction.**

**Chiharu was surprised to feel that the pain is gone. "The pain… is gone," she looked at Yamazaki. "Wow, thank you…" she said gratefully. "Hey, aren't you scared at me? You look so calm…"**

"**Why should I be scared? I love seeing vampires. Haha! My friend Li Syaoran is a vampire, too!"**

"**Li Syaoran? Sakura's friend?" she asked.**

**Yamazaki nodded. "You know Sakura Kinomoto?"**

**Chiharu smiled. "Ofcourse, she's my childhood friend and bestfriend." She showed her tattoo on her upper arm. "We're schoolmates at La Vampiere. And this tattoo remarks me as a graduate student. Anyway, Sakura chooses to be studying at Vermillion Institute instead."**

"**Wait a minute! You should be the girl they're talking about, Chiharu Mihara!" Yamazaki assured.**

**She raised one brow. "Yes, I am. Why?"**

"**My name is Takashi Yamazaki. Can we be friends?"**

**Chiharu just looked at him looking mean. "Fine, here, take this with you. You are responsible for summoning Yue that is why, take care of this." She gave the book.**

**Yamazaki received the book. "Right, I cause so much problems." He shrugged childishly. "Sorry for that…"**

"**Right, you're the troublemaker. Now, hand it to me," an icy cold voice spoke from behind. The speaker was carrying a crystal ball.**

**The duo turned and saw the cool guy looking angry. "Hiiragisawa!" they both said.**

"**Are you deaf? I said hand me the book!" Eriol demanded.**

**Yamazaki protected Chiharu. "Only if you can…" he dared and held the precious thing securely.**

**Eriol was losing his temper and tried to snatch the book. "That's mine!" before he could ever touch it, Yue swooped him from above and slammed Eriol's face. "What the…" his body bumped against the streetlight, causing it to spark and damage the electricity around the street. Then… a black-out. Eriol's crystal ball rolled on the ground.**

**Yamazaki and Chiharu hid from the bushes. "Is that Yue?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I think we should really get out of here. There are too many villains trying to steal that book" she held his arm. "Let's go now…" and they fled.**

**The sun was beginning to set. Darkness was starting engulf the light. "Bull's eye…" Yue laughed out loud. "That's just a warm up for me…"**

**Eriol shifted his body and opened his eyes. "That attack was good…" he uttered watching Yue flapped his wings magnificently in the air. "You really love attacking at night…" he saw the moon hiding from the dark clouds.**

"**Isn't it nice to see me again, Eriol? We've lost each other for more than six thousand years. That's too long…"**

**Eriol stretched out his body and stood from the damaged streetlight. "You're still the same old Lacudra I've known. It's a good luck for you to be reincarnated," he smirked. "Thanks to those innocents for reading the chant…"**

"**Yeah… and I am here to finish you off," Yue said evilly.**

**------------------**

**Sakura and Touya arrived at Syaoran's house. The door was gaped open. "Syaoran-kun doesn't leave their door unlocked…" Sakura stepped out from the motorcycle and went inside.**

"**Hey, I can't sense his presence," Touya uttered removing his helmet. "Are you sure the person you're looking at is there?" he asked. "I'll go with you…"**

"**Syaoran-kun…" Sakura was worried as she entered the house. The mirror was shattered to pieces. The kitchen table was crushed into two. The chairs were all misarrange. "Oh! The pizza!" the pizza box was there on the floor and she picked it up. "Onni-chan, you want pizza? It's still undisturbed…" she offered a slice of pizza.**

**Touya took it. "Thanks," he munched heavily. "So, where's that brat?"**

**Sakura's heart sank upon seeing the blood filled knife. "Oh no…" she examined the blood on the knife. "I'm sure this is Syaoran's blood…" tears fell from her cheeks.**

**Touya comforted her. "I'll go check upstairs…" he went upstairs and saw ashes on Ms. Li's room. "Ashes?" he held handful ashes. "These are remains of a vamp deceiver… but I see no tracks from that kid"**

**Sakura followed him and remembered the scene where Ms. Li let her feed from her blood. "Onni-chan? Where do you think is Syaoran-kun?" she asked like a kid.**

**Touya thought of Kaho Mizuki. "I know someone who can help us…"**

**--------------------------**

**Eriol and Yue were exchanging deadly blows. But Yue was much stronger than Eriol. "You're trying to get Clow's silver cane? How funny?" he grabbed Eriol's leg and swung him. "You're pathetic, Eriol," Yue grinned and picked the crystal ball. "Daidouji's invention, uh?"**

"**Give it back… to me," Eriol said. "That's… mine…" he's weak.**

"**Just what the heck is your reason for this trash?" Yue threw the crystallized object and let it fell. "That stupid answering crystal is just a trash…"**

**But before it reached the ground, someone caught it.**

**Yue's eyes narrowed. "What?"**

**It was Roan, in Syaoran's body. "Destroying someone's property? That's a bad attitude…" he said and looked at Eriol. "Hiiragisawa…" he gave the ball to him. "You keep it. I'll take care of our brother and you may go to the dungeon," he said. "Go now and take your cane. Ah! I have a favor, wouldn't you mind if you can get my indestructible sword there, too?"**

**Eriol smirked. "As you wish, Roan. I have a credit to you…" he safely fled.**

**Yue just watched him go. "You let him leave to get those stupid weapons? How unwise? He can't manage to escape from the guardians there… Spinel and Keroberos."**

"**He can do it. I'll help him beat the guardians after I'm done with you," Roan said confidently. The thick clouds covered the moon making Yue weak. "This is a bad timing for you, brother. I'll kick your ass before the moon comes out," he uttered and made a death gesture(hands slicing the neck). "Time to die…"**

_**End of the Sixteenth Chapter**_

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? You can email me at khari underscore anne28 at yahoo dot com. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


	17. Syaoran is Back

_**Love in Dark Realm **_

_**By AngeL From Chaos **_

**This is a plain story about a secret vampire clan, the **_**Lamias, **_**who were believed that they are just one of those myths. The folk tellers often describe them in three words: Immortal, brutal and lethal. Despite of these characteristics, there are capital laws that are strictly prohibited when dealing with humans: Limit their blood lust and don't dare to fall in love with humans. But what are the consequences for rule breakers like the princess of the dark realm, herself, Sakura Kinomoto? **

**However, there is this mystical book of the Legendary King Lacudra that possesses an ancient power to bring the dead to life… in exchange of someone's soul.**

**A/N: Love in dark realm is actually a comic strip of mine that's why I decided to publish it on the net, too. Yeah, right! I sketch this on my sketchpad! Anyway, this is just my 1st fanfiction to be submitted on this site so. Please pardon me for having some grammatical errors. I am not that expert in English grammar but I'll try my best not to have errors. It will be my pleasure if you'll review / post a comment.**

Chapter 17

Night fell on Aegis City as the Kinomoto siblings headed to the Forbidden Temple. As they drove up to the sloping main road, through pools of moonlight, through layered night shadows cast by cypresses and pines, they saw no movement other than Touya's Ducatti. The only sound was the motorcycle's booster.

"Are we there yet?" asked the princess who clings tightly on her brother's waist.

"When we reached the three hundred and thirteenth cypress tree, we've reached the forest to the Temple of Void," Touya answered through his helmet.

Sakura nearly lost her balance upon hearing the respond. "What? You mean… You've been counting trees since we got here? What number are we now?"

"Two hundred and forty one… forty two… forty three…" he continued counting like Count Dracula.

Sakura puffed her wispy bangs. "As a famous belief; vampires are said to have counting as a hobby. Vampires are said to be busily counting grains when they spotted them. Well onni-chan is a good example," she thought foolishly.

"Hey, stop thinking like that… You're disturbing my counting! Two hundred fifty seven… fifty eight…"

"Onni-chan?" she sounded irritated. "You told me a while ago that the Temple of Void is surrounded by a forest? Why is that?"

"It serves as a protection the fact that the forest is guarded by untamed beasts…" Touya laughed annoyingly. "Sometimes ghosts popped out there… especially at night," he stressed out the last few words, teasing his cute little sister.

"Stop scaring me!" Sakura yelled. "You know how I hate ghosts! They're freaky!"

Touya nodded. "Yeah, I agree. So this is the best time to like them…"

"Shut up!"

All the while they're talking, Touya never stop counting. "Three hundred nine, ten… eleven… twelve… thirteen!" he stopped the Ducatti on the sloppy road. "This is it!" said Touya, pulling out his helmet. "But first we have to struggle across the Dark Forest," Touya parked his motorcycle nearby the cypress tree.

Suddenly, the crows flocked together and made screeching noises. As their wings flapped, few black feathers fell, swaying before it reaches ground. "Whaa!! Onii-chan!" Sakura hugged her brother. "You can't let me enter that forest! I can't!" she protested like a kid.

Touya scowled. "The brat… This trip is all about him! Isn't it?"

Sakura was quiet. "Oh yeah, Syaoran-kun… I want to know where he is…" she thought. "But the forest…"

"A vampire is never afraid of crows. What more if you encounter werewolves?" his jet black eyes were cold and intense.

"Werewolves? They exist?"

Touya pointed Sakura's forehead. "They do," he answered and sighed. "If ever you are studying at La Vampiere you wouldn't be asking stupid questions! La Vampiere is the best academy for lamias! All facts about Dark Realm were taught there, you know? That's why we don't want you to study at Vermillion Institute!" he dragged her to the forest.

All the while they walked in the bushy forest, Touya continued to make sermon to Sakura. "Just think of your bestfriend, Chiharu. She became a spy detective with the aid of her learning in La Vampiere…"

"Yeah yeah. Chiharu's really a genius," she snapped.

"Everybody could be a genius whenever they study at La Vampiere…"

"La Vampiere, La Vampiere! I'm sick of that name. Plus, the professors are bloody boring like hell!" she pouted. "Unlike Vermillion Institute, I eventually met new friends there…" her mood changed. "And that is where I met Syaoran-kun" she blushed and held her cheeks using her other hand.

Touya's grip on Sakura's other hand tightened. "Studying is not about friends or lovers. It's all about learning. So look what you've got now! You don't even know werewolves exist!" he sighed.

"Still, I'm happy at Vermillion," she noticed Touya stopped walking. "Onni-chan? What's the matter?" his hand was attached to hers securely.

"Don't you try to move, Sakura…" he said focusing his eyes on the hairy beast infront of them. "The Daidouji's are really smart to make werewolves as guardians…"

The black furred werewolf stood by its hind legs, looking hungry.

Sakura hid behind Touya. "What are we gonna do? He seems calling other members."

"A smooth negotiation is all we need. We can't deal with many werewolves for they can easily pounce on us any minute."

"I have sandwich here. Maybe they can share with this?" Sakura threw the wrapped tuna sandwich in the air and let it fall on the grass. "Come on, that's yummy! Go and eat it!"

"What are you doing?" Touya asked.

The werewolf ignored it and all of a sudden three other werewolves surrounded them, preventing any mistake. "Oh no… We are so dead…"

- - - - -

The moon was still blocked by the thick clouds, making Yue less combative. He continued to defend Roan's attack. "You want a piece of me, uh?" complete darkness lies on the city while the electric power was still shut.

"It's useless to resist," Roan gripped one wing and slammed Yue against a cypress tree. He watched his stunned brother and came closer. "Your wings… they were just like those wings from a swallow which I cut off using my sword," he smirked coldly. "I'll do the same with yours, brother…" he elbowed Yue on the stomach. Then he landed on the grassy area with head first. "Poor guy…"

Yue squirmed in pain. He's defenseless now. Roan stomped Yue's head against the soil so he couldn't breathe. He stomped deeper and harder, enough for Yue to suffocate. Roan could feel his brother's struggling body so he did one final stomp on him just like a hammer pounding a nail on wood.

"I told you. It's useless to resist," Roan smiled feeling his victory. "I should've finish you off if ever my sword is in my hands," Yue remained immobile. "What a pity…" the knight of Dark Realm mercilessly grabbed his brother's half buried head and picked it up. "Haha! You're dreaming of ruling the Dark Realm with that dirty face? How funny you are?" he teased Yue and tossed him in the air.

Waiting for Yue's impact, Roan waited for his finishing move. Unnoticed for Roan, Naoko woke up and hugged him from behind. "Stop! Don't kill master Yue!" she hugged him tightly preventing Roan for his own attack.

While falling, Yue got the chance to flap his limping wings, slowing his fall. "Roan… You did great this time… You scored," he smirked inhaling deeply, spreading his wings to balance himself on the air. His face was messed up with dirt and blood. Finally, the thick clouds faded and the moon reappeared.

The majestic knight was irritated of Naoko. "So you made your own puppet, uh?" he twisted her arm so he could recoil. "Trying to protect your useless master is a bad tactic," he said facing Naoko's sweating face. "I'll kick your ass, too for interrupting us…"

But Yue flew and got Naoko before Roan could break her neck. "I thank you for that…" he carried her with his arms. Then he glared at Roan. "You and the new Clow Reed are doomed!" with those words, he flew away from Roan's sight. "Mark my words!"

Roan strode until he reached the front door of the abandoned cathedral. "Who would have thought that a cathedral was built after our castle was destroyed?" he thought placing both palms on the front door, exerting force to push it in order to open it. Slowly the door was split open, allowing Roan to enter. "Welcome back home," he said to himself, looking at the broken ceiling. "I could feel Yue's presence through that broken ceiling…" he averted his gaze inside the cathedral. "Hiiragisawa had been here a while ago…" he saw human bones scattered at the corner.

The first vampires used to feed on visitors in the cathedral, taking the chances while they were praying.

Furthermore, he absorbed Eriol's aura so he could keep tracking him. "I wonder if he met the two guardians already."

A sudden blinding light flashed on the Dark Forest causing the werewolves to flee. "Huh? What was that?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji…" Touya said.

Sakura gazed at Tomoyo. "So she's Tomoyo. How beautiful she is…" she thought.

Tomoyo's soul appeared before them. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. My werewolves were assigned to guard this forest against intruders," she eyed Sakura who seemed to be mesmerized by Tomoyo's beauty. "But I see no evil on your purpose here. That's why you're free to get inside the Forbidden Temple."

"Thank you," Touya said. "We need to see Kaho Mizuki."

"Yes, she is inside the temple. You can go now. The werewolves will not harm you anymore. I'm so sorry again," Tomoyo smiled warmly.

"It's okay. We understand. Let's go now, Sakura," he called.

"Wait! Tomoyo… I…" Sakura went closer to Tomoyo.

"Yes, princess?"

"About the Legendary Book of King Lacudra… Eriol wants me to be the tribute for your soul. He misses you badly, Tomoyo. And he will not stop doing dark behaviors without you." She remembered Meilin's tragedy.

"Oh Eriol… He must have lost his path as of now. But you don't have to worry, princess. I'm so sure that everything will be alright."

"Tomoyo?"

"Go now. Miss Mizuki is waiting for you. She could give you the answers for Li Syaoran…" she smiled.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled back.

Sixty feet below the cathedral, the crystal ball's glow faded. "The buried cane must be near," it was a rocky and slippery dungeon. Eriol recalled the castle's structure. "I don't know that the castle has several secret passages!" he thought. Probably he didn't explore the castle too much during his short government. A few more steps until he found a large sealed chest, buried slightly on the rocky ground. "That's it."\

All of a sudden two little fairy - like creatures came flying around the sealed chest. "My name is Spinel and this is my partner Keroberos. So who are you to get those valuable weapons?" asked the dark one. "These are not yours. Master Clow Reed and Roan possessed them" the little creature has a pair of floppy wings and large blue eyes.

"Only our master Clow Reed and Roan can enter this secret passage!" the other orange stuffed creature exclaimed. Keroberos had his arms crossed.

Eriol snickered. "You must be the guardians. Stuffed toy guardians! Anyway, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Therefore I have the right to get the weapon. Roan will be here afterwards to get his weapon, too."

The guardians were confused. They were suddenly covered with their own wings, changing them to large beasts. "Who are you?" Keroberos went closer to Eriol.

"Hiiragisawa Eriol…"

"No! It can't be! The wanted criminal of the Dark World! Why would our master choose a murderer as his reincarnation? A murderer who killed thousands of humans!" Spinel interjected.

"And the rulebreaker of Dark Realm," Keroberos walked around Eriol, having keen eye on him. "I can't believe you're Eriol! Eriol is supposed to be inside the Sealed Chamber, the right place for lamias like him!"

"Tomoyo let me out of the Sealed Chamber…" Eriol stated confidently.

"What?" the guardians chorused.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ashes were falling inside the Sealed Chamber dimension, making it grayish in color. No more things were seen aside from ashes and the other vampire souls. The dimension was totally empty. Stuck inside, Eriol sat at the corner, writing lines on the surface. "I've been here for almost a millennium…" he said to himself. His blood thirst was still consuming his mind. Even he was just a soul his bloodlust is still there. "And for devil's sake! Human blood… I need it!" A once a week blood supply isn't enough to satisfy his thirst. (See Chapter10)_

_His 'chambermates' were busy teasing him, calling him stupid fool. "You shouldn't have killed our King Lacudra!" one King Lacudra's men said. "Look what happened to you! Haha! You'll be joining us inside this empty space! How pathetic?"_

_Eriol just ignored them. "Pathetic, I am…" he hissed. "I can't believe that I, myself was placed inside Tomoyo's invention. He wandered around the dimension and heard someone calling his name. "Huh?"_

_It was the voice of Tomoyo. "Eriol… You've suffered enough. I don't want seeing you like that."_

"_This is my punishment. I have to deal with it," Eriol responded. "All souls here are suffering from blood lust…" he tried to locate Tomoyo but only her voice was heard. "Where are you? And what are you doing here? This is a place of the damned"_

"_I'm always with you, Eriol. And I'm giving you a chance to live to the outside realm"_

"_You're crazy. How can it be?"_

"_The Sealed Chamber's gate over there. Try to hypnotize the guard to give you the key" the voice said._

"_Easy as that? In that case all souls here could escape with that easy trick!"_

"_No. I don't think so. I cast spell to those who will try to hypnotize the guard. Well, as for you, you have the permission to do so," Tomoyo said._

"_Oh, thank you," Eriol did the job afterwards. "Why are you doing this to me, Tomoyo?"_

"_I believe that you still have more important tasks to do in Dark Realm. I can foresee it," her soul was suddenly became visible. "Please always remember that I'm always by your side." She reached Eriol's cheeks and caressed it._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I owe my life to Tomoyo. And by using the LBKL, I'll bring her to life." Eriol said switching his focus on the chest. "Now, let me have that silver cane."

Keroberos and Spinel exchanges glances. "Alright, open the chest…" they watched Eriol open the chest. "Let's see if he is truly the right one to possess the silver cane…"

Upon opening the chest, Eriol's eyes were wide in shock. "Is this some kind of joke?" he held the cane and showed it to the guardians. "This is not the silver cane!" he was raged with anger. "This is an ordinary wooden cane! Where's the real one?" he shouted.

"That's the real one…" Spinel answered.

"I'm looking for silver cane. Not a wooden cane!!" Eriol saw the sword, too. The blade was covered with rust. "This sword is fake, too!"

"For thousand of years those weapons had come to age. But its original form will return when the person obtaining it is worthy enough," Keroberos explained.

"Are you telling me that I'm not worthy for this?"

"The cane's appearance shows."

Out of nowhere, Roan came. He walked past to the guardians without saying a word. Then he saw the chest and pulled out the sword immediately. The sword's rust was gone. "This sword is meant for me…" he uttered and lifted it. "Very beautiful sword…" he smirked.

Eriol watched with envy. "You're worthy, I see…"

Roan glared at Eriol. "You're really worthless, Hiiragisawa…" something was wrong with his behavior. The tattoo on his right cheek was gone. "You're really worthless…" he repeated as he walked towards Eriol, carrying the sword.

"Roan…"

"That's not my name, Grim Reaper!" with those words his eyes went silver and swiftly grabbed Eriol's neck using his left hand, suffocating him. "This time I will kill you, Hiiragisawa! After what you've done to Meilin and to my father! Avenge is what I need!"

Eriol dropped the cane. "No! Li Syaoran… it's you. I… I thought Roan already controlled… your body… aahh!" he tried to pull away Syaoran's grip on his neck.

"Roan is too foolish to do that to me. Now, prepare yourself, Hiiragisawa!" he aimed the sword to Eriol's heart, ready to give the deadly strike.

End of the seventeenth chapter

_**AngeLfromChaos**_

_**Like my story? Reviews will be much appreciated. Hate my story? I accept flames but please elaborate your message. Any suggestions? Send me a message. Anyway, Signing out for the meantime… Please stay tuned for the next updates. Thank you.**_


End file.
